


Red Swan.

by LogicalHeart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Eren is the father of Historia's child, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Parenthood, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Season/Series 04 Spoilers, War, Ymir Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 64,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicalHeart/pseuds/LogicalHeart
Summary: Eren knows. He knows 'the Rumbling will succeed', that the world will burn and that millions of people will die under his heel. And now that he does, he will do whatever it takes to make sure that doesn't happen. Especially when he knows that he has so much more to lose now.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi/Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 128
Kudos: 421





	1. Prologue.

_Eren saw it all._

_Marley was burning before him. He did it; he did what most thought was impossible and took his place in the war for his home. 'The Rumbling' had succeeded, after everything he had been through, the losses he suffered, the pain he endured, it all had meaning in the end. The smell of fire wafted up to his nose, a swift reminder of him accomplishing his goal. He didn't want it to be this way, but in the end, he was left with a choice, and he made it for them._

_His kindness would no longer be seen as a weakness. He would defeat his enemies by any means necessary. He could burn it all to the ground if he genuinely desired so. But he knew his limits and restraints. For now, this victory was enough. There was much work that needed to be done._

_He hovered over the city and watches as the fire rages on, loud screams following behind the flames. Bodies being torn to shreds while homes were crumbled._

_And as he watches the life fade out of a million people, he wonders, 'Could there possibly have been another way?"_

_If so, if there was, would he take it?_


	2. I.| I See You.

_"I'm going to ask you one more question you're not going to like. What part of you is free?"_

* * *

Eren jumped with a start, breathing heavily and uncontrollably. A pair of frail hands ran over his bare chest as a voice whispered sweet nothings to him.

_Just breathe, Eren. Just breathe._

"It's just a nightmare, Eren..." The soft voice of his Mikasa spoke in a soothing tone. At the feel of her, his hands held onto her wrist in a bruising grip, but it didn't seem to bother her much. She wrapped her arms around him. "Eren, you're shaking." He tried his best to steady his breathing as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you..." He whispered, gently shoving away from her touch. "Go back to sleep."

"It's kind of hard to do that now," She said, her eyes squinting in concern. "You've been going on like this ever since we've gotten back from the ocean. Tell me what's wrong?"

Flashes ran across his mind in an instant — _the smell of blood, carnage everywhere you looked, and stepped, endless deaths followed by painful screams of suffering._

"It's nothing," He grunted, shaking his head. "I told you I was fine."

But that couldn't be further from the truth. For quite some time, he felt like he was losing his mind. Since arriving back home from Marley, he had these recurring dreams, over and over again. And Zeke's plan and these stupid fucking politics weren't making anything better. He couldn't make sense of it. He didn't know what it could have possibly meant. But when he woke up, he had Mikasa. She was here for him. She was always there for him. And he just couldn't understand that.

"You're a terrible liar."

"I could say the same for you..."

Mikasa hums slightly in agreement, nodding curtly, "I guess we can both agree on that, which means you still haven't told me what's really going on with you."

He turns to look at her as they in the bedroom of their rebuilt childhood home and watches her face staring down at him by the dimly lit candlelight. There was a part of him that made his heart...flutter, strange enough. She was hauntingly beautiful, but she always has been. Even he had to admit that. But there was another part of him that pushed those feelings aside for her, burying it with something that he couldn't quite comprehend yet. Whatever it was, it was definitely complicated, and he didn't have the patience to even think about it at the moment.

"I don't have to tell you anything."

"Then I'm not leaving until you do."

"Will you just fucking drop it already!" Eren snapped, hoping it would send her away like it usually does. But Mikasa doesn't back down.

"No. Tell me."

"Why...why are you always here for me?" Eren says through gritted teeth. "Even after all the times I've pushed you away, even when I've treated you like shit on multiple occasions. You're still here...why?"

Mikasa gasps for a second, quickly averting his gaze for a mere second, "It doesn't matter. It never did."

"It matters dammit!" He yelled, slamming his fist on the wooden nightstand beside him. "It matters. Because...I just don't get it. So help me understand, after everything, why?

She doesn't look at him for a moment, eyes staring dully at her hands that rested on her lap. It's then she just shrugs her shoulder with a sigh, "I guess it's because it's all I've ever known." Her eyes reach his and they bore into each other. "Eren...it's because it's always been you. Everything I've _ever_ done, whether it was selfless or not, it's always been for you."

He wasn't expecting that answer, "Mikasa..."

She lets a bitter laugh brush past her lips, "And I keep telling myself that eventually...you would see. You would see me as someone you can be with, put your trust in, lay your burdens on, anything. I wanted you to see..." She lifts the red scarf and brings it to her nose, inhaling its now musky aroma. "that you are the one who's always had my heart, and there is no one who could ever take your place. Because I see you. I've always seen you."

Mikasa looks back at him, and he stares back, a bewildered look on his face. In a sense, he wasn't completely clueless about how Mikasa felt about him. In his head, he always thought her need to protect him was just some sense of duty that she could never get over. But now, seeing the way she looked at him, it reminded him of that day on the battlefield after he watched Hannes die. She looked at him with so much love, admiration, and devotion. True, unwavering devotion. All these years, and she was waiting for him to commit himself to her as she's done for him.

And he would; he owed her this much.

Slowly, hesitantly, he reaches for her hand and takes them into his. She gasps at the touch, staring at their now intertwined hands. This was new for him, something completely unexpected. He's never touched her like this, just a simple one. And it's...nice, wonderful even. He rubs the back of her hand with his thumb, feeling a faded scar against it.

"Mikasa..." He whispers slowly before looking at her intently. "I see you."

Her eyes widen slightly, her hand now trembling.

"I...I know it doesn't excuse the way I've treated you over these years, but..." He scoots up a little from his spot on the bed and leans in closer to her, their faces nearly inches apart. "I'm willing to make up for it, no matter how long it takes. "

Eren thinks about times where he could've lost her or the other way around. And yet in the face of death, there was nothing in the world that could stop her from protecting him. Her will was so unbelievably strong, that he almost believed that nothing in this world could possibly stop her. And yet, she was only human. She could die at any moment, and he would've lost her forever. That would've been a world he could not live in, one without her.

She's been there for him for half his life, how could he possibly think about going on like that?

Mikasa's eyes look in his green ones and she sees something she has never seen from him before; devotion and love. It's a feeling she's waited for him to return all these years, and the feeling was indescribable. She lifts a hand and raises it to his cheek, brushing the back of her knuckles against it.

This was real... _he_ was real.

"Eren..."

"I'll make it up to you," He touches his forehead against hers lightly. " _Let_ me."

His voice is filled with sincerity, genuine care she's not all too familiar with.

"Are you sure?" Mikasa whispered, her breath fanning against his face. He had her by the edge of his bed, his hands resting on hers. "I don't want you to do something you might regret. Nothing has to change.

Eren shook his head softly, "I've wasted too much time already."

"Eren..."

"Mikasa," He said, cutting her off. She met his gaze and saw a flicker of flame in them. "I want this. I want you."

And that was more than enough.

She slowly leaned in and finally kissed him, and it was like the world had come to halt.

Mikasa couldn't believe it, this was actually happening. They were kissing. By some gravitational pull, she found her body migrating closer to Eren's, leaning into his body with such a feeling of comfort that it made her knees want to give out. Her arms weaved around his neck, one hand spearing through his short hair to tug his head a certain way, allowing their mouths to fit together better.

Tentatively, Eren dared to reach out, wrapping his arms around her waist. When she didn't resist, he drew her even closer.

 _'This...this moment right here, is perfect.'_ Mikasa thought.

She loved his mouth and the way it tasted, the way it fit so perfectly with hers. He sighed into the kiss, trying to relax somewhat. This was the first time either of them had done this, so this was new for both of them.

Unable to keep herself still any longer, the hand tangled in Eren's hair migrated to the nape of his neck and pressed his mouth closer. Her other hand hesitant traveled up to explore his body through his shirt, feeling the hard planes and hollows of his broadened chest and belly. He gripped her thighs with firm nervous hands and pulled her on top of him.

She leaned in and captured his mouth again, shifting her body to straddle him. Her hands cradled his face, keeping him close. Eren groaned as he skimmed her ribs, tracing her back. She moved against him and tightened the grip on her thighs, letting his hands drop to her waist and thrust her forward against his burgeoning erection. They both gasped, thrilled by the sensation that shot through them.

"Was that alright?" He asked, his voice wavering a little.

Mikasa doesn't speak, just nods her head against his before he kisses her again. She breaks away from it, gasping and clutching to Eren as he was quick to move in and press his mouth to her pulse, suckling there until he knew he'd left a mark. He let his hands roam free, straying upwards under her tank until they brushed her bra-clad breasts. With the offer on the table now, her scarf and tank top was off in a matter of seconds, followed closely by her bra, which ended up flung to the far end of the room. She didn't shy away from his gaze, letting him look his fill until his hands circled her back and drew her up, his hot mouth bending to press a kiss to the navel of her breasts.

Mikasa let out a breathless sigh, finding that words were even more difficult to form than before.

" _Let_ me," Eren replied, his voice almost pleading against her flesh. She moaned, clutching him closer. She was slowly coming undone in his hands.

Her nails scored into his shoulders, earning a grunt from him. Even as her hands moved down his back and gripped the flesh there, clawing at the hard planes of muscle, it only served to urge him on.

"Eren!" Mikasa's eyes were shut tight; her head lolled back. Everything was focused now on sensation- on Eren's mouth, nipping and sucking and teasing. From that alone, Mikasa teetered on edge. Something deep, primal, powerful was coiling inside him, more significant than anything he'd ever experienced before. And deep down, building like an inferno in her belly was tingling desperation spreading through her limbs, she was reaching for something fluttering just beyond her fingertips. He could see her scars as well, giving them gentle attention every now and then.

Her hands were already at the hem of his shirt, tugging it upwards. His hands clasped onto her tightly, eyes clouded for a bare moment, then shook his head.

Mikasa stops for a moment, waiting for silent permission. And with a gentle nod, she relieves him of his shirt with minimal help.

She knew why he was like this when it came to this point. Scars. she knew every one that littered his flesh, every memory that he could remember, he told her. Despite it all, he was still beautiful to her. She touched the jagged line that traveled diagonally upwards from his right hip to just under his ribs, mirrored by two other tracks on either side, like a giant set of claws. A circular patch of skin no bigger than a small coin lay just above his heart, left in the wake of a rifle. Needle-thin lines cut over his abs, slicing through his pecs. An odd scar traced the circumference of his right shoulder as if someone had taken a scalpel and drew the line using the very tip of the blade.

His fingers traced her jawline lovingly, causing her to shiver. Mikasa couldn't think of anything to say, so she placed her hands to his chest instead and kissed him as deeply and with as much heart as she could manage. She knew her message got through when a sigh passed Eren's lips, his body suddenly relaxed and pliant beneath her.

Eren kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her body and bringing it down against his. She was more than happy to lie across him, grinding pelvis to pelvis. It was his turn to writhe beneath her. Her hands moved with minds of their own, exploring the familiar plains of his body and discovering new terrain along with his cast of scars and compacted muscle. She let her hands trace down his body to the crotch of his pants. He filled the palm of her hand and then some, thick and pulsing within the confines of his pants. With practiced ease, she flicked the button loose from its hold and tugged them down

Mikasa couldn't help but swallow hard, finding it a little difficult to look away from the man underneath her. He wasn't the same man he was six years ago. He was still broken, lonely, and lost like her. But there was something about him that was jaded, and she couldn't explain it.

His hands were shaking slightly, and she reached for them, lacing her fingers through his. They stared into each other's eyes, and it was as if time stood still. Their eyes remained locked on one another's. She silently urged him to continue by thrusting her hips up to meet his stroke. He whispered, "I promise I'll make it up to you," and slowly eased himself into her core, up to the hilt.

Mikasa instantly cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Eren groaned, breathing heavily in her ear. She shifted, taking him all in. She was the first to move, wrapping her arms around his neck for a little leverage before thrusting against him. His hands gripped her hips tightly and brought them down to meet his.

Things were unraveling in his brain. The reality was slowly becoming a little more distant with each gasp for air — the melded closer, flesh to flesh, with each thrust. A growling power rumbled deep in Eren's chest as she continued to move against him while she met each of his thrusts with his own. Their mouths clashed, hungry, and demanding. This was pure desperation, and Eren knew that. But he also didn't care.

 _"Don't do this Eren!"_ A familiar voice rang through his head. His eyes opened quickly, and he began to struggle to catch his breath.

 _No, not now. Please, not now_.

_"The only way to stop me is to kill me..."_

Desperate to cling to some form of reality, to something stable, Eren desperately clutched himself to Mikasa's body as he rocked into her. A hiss escaped his lips as her nails scored down his back. He thrust against her harder, driving deeper while roughly dragging his lips to the hollow of her neck. She allowed his dangerous possession of her body while he clutched to the frayed edges of his soul before he could let it slip through his fingers. He couldn't let that part of him go free.

"Eren, Eren, look at me," Mikasa said, her voice breathless and soft. His eyes snapped open, instantly realizing that tears had pooled in his eyes. "You're crying." He slowed his movements but did not stop completely as Mikasa watched him with bright, concerned eyes.

"Mikasa, I-."

As if she could read his mind, she nodded against his cheek, kissing away a stray tear. "It's okay," she whispered the words like ghosts against his cheekbones. "Just let go, Eren. I'm here." He kept his gaze as she continued the pace set between them. He wanted to say something more to her but found his words useless at this point. He moved deeply, stroking her core. He buckled under her, struggling to hold tight to the last frayed pieces of his soul.

"Just let go, Eren. I'm not going anywhere," she assured.

A silent cry left his lips as she hit her climax, flung over the precipice mindlessly. Her body enclosed around Eren's as he held onto her, rocking against her as if she were anchoring him to this world. In a way, she was. And that's what he told himself as she collapses on top of him, basking in the moonlight.

* * *

"No," Eren mumbles in his sleep. "Stop please, no..."

His skin was damp with sweat, his brow was furrowed, and his hands fisted the comforter in a death grip. Mikasa leans over and brushes his wet hair from her face. "Shhhh, Eren. It's me. You're okay. You're safe now." Eren's subconscious mind must have recognized her because he instantly stilled in her arms. He took a few calming breaths before opening his eyes. Mikasa expected to see fear, but instead, he held no emotion.

"Sorry about that," Eren said. "Must have been another bad dream," he added lamely.

"It's alright," Mikasa whispers before resting her chin on his chest. "You don't have to be sorry."

He just nods silently before letting her hands glide down Mikasa's bareback, tracing lazy patterns on her skin. The candlelight was their only source of lighting, showing silhouettes of Mikasa's naked body brushing against Eren's. Last night was...beautiful, it was perfect. Exhilarating even. It was the first time either of them had given themselves fully to someone else. In some way, they believed this was a long time coming.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Eren thinks about not saying anything at first, before she shrugs, "It's the same thing, really. Nothing new."

Mikasa nods her head against his chest before wrapping her arms around his waist. They sit in silence for a few moments before she mumbles, "You don't have to carry so much on your shoulders, Eren..."

"You know that I do..."

"I know," she sighs, dragging a dainty finger on his stomach. "But, a part of me just wants to take away your suffering. You're always giving, and never getting anything in return."

"Mikasa," Eren sighs and rests his head on the top of her. "The only thing that keeps me going is that you, and our friends, my people, that they live long happy lives. I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen. Even...even if people will hate me for it."

Her stomach turned just thinking about what Eren was feeling right now. He felt weak yet strong. Ready, but unprepared. There were so many emotions that even he could barely understand. She looked at him reached up to caress his cheek, and he covered her hand with his own. "I could never hate you, Eren No matter what. I'll never give up on you, I promise."

Eren couldn't find the words to that, so he just presses his forehead to hers and holds her close, "Thank you, Mikasa. Thank you..."

She had no idea how much he needed to hear that.

Eventually, she went back to sleep. She was so peaceful, so quiet, Eren would often check to make sure she was still breathing. Lifting his finger and dragging it along the faded scar on her cheek, she sighed against his touch. He looked outside his window, and couldn't help but look at those tall walls that stood for over a century. His immediate thoughts went to the ocean, across the sea. And the enemies that lingered across them. It was all that burdened his mind for the last couple of years.

 _'I don't understand',_ he thinks to himself. _'Help me understand.'_

He didn't know why, but it was like something was...drawing him there.

And then suddenly, it was clear. A decision had been made, it was terrible and it would hurt for a very long time, but it has to be done. It was an unfamiliar feeling, to be so desperate for isolation. That was what Eren had fought against so much growing up. Meeting his comrades through 104 Cadet Corps, the bond he had grown with them all. He felt guilty for what he was about to do.

Then there was Mikasa, his best friend who always supported him. The strong, beautiful, fearless girl who was always the most important thing in his life, even when he didn't know it.

She would be a part of him forever, no matter how far he ran.

Eren knew this would break her heart, more than anything. So tonight, he would hold her and keep this memory in his mind forever. He didn't deserve her, he knew that. And it was time he stopped dragging her and his friends down along with him. This was his choice, and he had to see this through. And he loved her too much to let her die by his side.

* * *

Mikasa sat down heavily in the chair and laid her head back against the wall behind her and closed her eyes. She just wanted the churning in her stomach to go away. Over the last few weeks since Eren left she'd barely been able to eat and had struggled to find sleep.

Days came and went in a blur, she only finally ate when Armin brought her things and sat with her until she finished. She could only wonder how he was handling this so well. At first, he'd been as heartbroken as she was, but a week later he'd focused more on making her feel better instead.

Eren was gone. He just...left her. Even after that night they spent, he just took off in the middle of the night and left Mikasa alone. There was part of her that was furious. A part of her that wanted to chase him down and finally tell him face to face that she never wanted to see him again.

Then there was the rational part of her that saw this coming. Those quiet voices in the back of her mind had told her Eren wasn't okay. Mikasa wanted to believe that she could fix everything. The idea to come with Eren stemmed from her own fear of not being here. Of not being able to protect him and keep him safe. It was also a selfish need. She'd grown so used to Eren being in her life every single day. Waking up without him now was...pure torture.

As each day passed, Mikasa knew that Eren wasn't coming back, not any time soon. Wherever he was, he didn't want anyone to know. Not yet.

So she could only hope that he was okay. That he was taking care of himself.

That's all she could hope for...

Another flip in Mikasa's stomach clogged her brain. She'd felt miserable for days, lightheadedness and vomiting. Something was clearly wrong with her.

Sitting up, Mikasa dug into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out the letter.

She'd read it over a hundred times since that morning. The moment she saw the empty spot on the bed next to her, she knew. Almost in an instant, Mikasa was certain Eren was gone.

This letter only proved her right.

Carefully, Mikasa unfolded it and felt her lips twitch at Eren's scratchy handwriting. The letter was as impatient as Eren himself. So much of who he was came across in the way he wrote.

Mikasa swallowed the bad taste in her mouth and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

_Mikasa,_

_I don't think I'll be able to explain why I'm doing what I'm doing in this letter. It's only because I don't really know myself. I'm just so lost right now and I can't understand why this isn't enough. But it's not. I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like, is any of this for real or not? I'm not sure, but... you know where I'm going and what I'm about to do. And... when the time is right, I'll make sure I get back to you. I just can't risk you following me. I'm sure that when I come back, you'll have moved on, you might even hate me and if you do I'll understand. I'll probably even deserve it. I'm sorry, I'll never be able to fully express how sorry I am for this but I can't pretend anymore that I'm okay anymore._

_Look after Armin and our comrades, and let them look after you too. God knows what kind of hell I'll be in for insubordination. But whatever punishment awaits me, I'll deserve it._

_And...for what's it's worth, I love you, Misaka. Don't doubt that, not for a second. Take care of yourself, I promise to do the same. I know you won't understand, but I could only hope to earn your forgiveness someday._

_And just now that no matter where I go, I'll always see you._

_Eren._

Looking away from the letter, Mikasa closed it and gently tucked it back into her coat pocket. She looks down at the red scarf, and clenches it tightly, letting her nose rest against the soft fabric.

The door opened and a doctor was smiling sympathetically at Mikasa who tried her best to return it.

"Well, shall we?"

And then she walks in, completely unaware of what the future held for her.


	3. II.|The Time That Passes.

_"Historia..."_

_She didn't bother to look at Eren, her gaze looking out the window of the small bedroom of her farmhouse. The air thick with silence while he was laying on the nice bed across the room, a brewing cup of hot tea waiting for both of them. Neither of them paid any attention to it. Eren just blankly stared at the ceiling and strangely enough, he didn't say anything back for a moment. In a way, he somewhat pitied her. This wasn't an ideal situation for either of them, but she knew he wouldn't have asked if there was any other way._

_"Are you sure about this?"_

_Historia let a bitter laugh brush past her lips as she shook her head, fixing the wrinkles in her silky robe that tightly hugged her naked body, "It's kind of too late to turn back."_

_"Hmm," Eren grunts, resting his head on his arm. He couldn't argue with her there._

_"So, you're leaving for Marley now?" She turned her head slightly, looking at him over her shoulder. She couldn't help but let her gaze travel down his body, the strange effect it was having on her. In all the time she's known him, she's never seen him like this. He was a dear friend, a comrade. Nothing more. Even so, she was still a woman. And that wasn't going to stop her from looking. He had changed so much, she could barely recognize him._

_His scarred body was covered in sweat, the blanket loosely hanging on his hips. She couldn't help the blush that crept to her cheeks, shamefully thinking about the antics they had been up to. His messy hair matted to his forehead, drawing to attention the small stubble of facial hair. His chest that was littered with scars glistened with sweat that was perfumed with his creamy, manly musk. Her body stirred in response to the visual stimulus in front of her, especially when her eyes paused south of his hips._

_"Yeah," He sighs deeply through his nose. "I just...I couldn't leave without helping you first. I owed you that much."_

_There was no other way...at least that's what he thought._

_Historia turns to him and raises her brow in slight confusion, "You owe me?"_

_"I...Yeah. I did," His gaze never leaves the ceiling, even with his long hair matted to his forehead with sweat. Unspoken memories flashed through his mind, "More than you'll ever know."_

_He just hoped Mikasa would understand one day and that she wouldn't hate him for this._

_"Well," Historia sighed, shifting her gaze back to the open window. "You and I both know our options were limited."_

_"Isn't that how it's always been?" Eren said._

_She couldn't argue with him there. That was one thing that the two had in common. It seemed like they were always pawns in someone's game, always one step behind in the game. Historia knew that soon she would have to inherit the Beast Titan. It was only a matter of time. At least this would buy her some time. For how long, she couldn't tell. She would go along with this plan for as long as it seemed necessary._

_"I suppose you're right."_

_"I just wanted to make this somewhat easier for you," He still doesn't look at her. "Did you ever think of yourself becoming a mother?"_

_Historia gazed down at her hands and shrugged her shoulders, "I just...I've always dreamed of being important to someone someday."_

_"Hmm," He mumbles under his breath. Finally, he turns his head slightly to look at her, "You've always been important, don't ever forget that."_

_She couldn't help but think of Ymir with his words. Ymir, even now her heart still yearned for her. She wondered what would happen if she could see her now, the life they could've potentially had. She saw a future with her, a beautiful life filled with pure happiness and bliss. She's held onto that dream for so long it feels like a faded memory. And she's just not willing to let go of that, not yet. She couldn't help but think that...maybe she was._

_No, Ymir was gone. She was never coming back._

_"So..." Historia whispered, drifting her mind away from those thoughts. "Do you know what you're going to do?"_

_For a moment, he doesn't answer her. He just stares blankly at the ceiling before saying, "One way or another, I'll put all of this to an end. I promise."_

_"Do the others know?"_

_"It's best if they don't for now." It had been months since he's seen any of them, he didn't want them to see him again just yet._

_His face was haunting as if he was void of all emotion. She could only imagine the things he's seen, the things that always lingered in the back of his mind. Historia could sense his pain, his desperation, and conflicted feelings. But he buried it well, masked with a heartless shell and a will to act on something no one would ever dare think of. She could see it in his eyes that he was dealing with this burden that was his alone. He was always giving something while getting nothing in return._

_"I will do whatever it takes to make sure that I do this the right way," He said, his tone darkly vague and rough. "Even...even if some people will hate me for it."_

_"I know what that's like," She whispers to him, laying her palm on her flat belly. "It takes everything from you."_

_Despite himself, he couldn't help the small smile that reached his lips, "And even then, it's never enough."_

_Historia smiles as well before she looks back out the window, feeling the wind softly blow in her hair. She feels a small strand of tears trail down her cheek. And so does Eren, and he revels in that feeling as he closes his eyes and lays his head, trying to forget everything of what's to come, at least just for one day._

_'Mikasa. Armin. My comrades, forgive me.'_

* * *

At the sound of fussing, Mikasa immediately lifts her head and jumps to her feet with a sigh. She walks through the slightly dark hallway and into another small room. As she looked down at her, she was a tiny ball of frustration swindled in blankets. Yet, when Mikasa came into view, her movements slowed down.

"You just can't seem to stay asleep, huh little bird?" Mikasa sighed a little with a hint of a grin lifting the corner of her lips. Without wasting another second, she scoops up her daughter and holds her close to her chest. A small coo left her tiny lips as Mikasa gently bounced with her in her arms. "What's got you all riled up now, Carla?"

Carla Ackerman looks at her with those green eyes and is instantly mesmerized by her mother's voice. Mikasa walks around the small room with her daughter cradled close to her chest, kissing her forehead now and then. Even now, she couldn't help but think of her father. She was truly a spitting image of him, except more beautiful. The most beautiful thing she's ever seen. They were so identical that it was frightening. Mikasa lets her nose rest on raven-colored tassels of hair, inhaling her scent, and wonders what she would do without her.

Suddenly, she wanted to stay home every day. She was still a Scout but spending time with Carla was all she cared to do with her free time. Children had never really been a part of Misaka's plan. She was never good with them and had no idea how to talk to them. But that all changed when she had her beautiful daughter.

Carla became her world the moment she found out she was pregnant. Nothing else mattered more than her little girl. She was... _everything._ Mikasa never thought she would experience a love so strong and pure that it takes over your every thought process and reason of being. Carla was the first thing she saw in the morning and the last thing she sees before she goes to sleep.

But now and then, nothing could stop her from thinking about Eren.

As the year went by, Eren became less of a source of angst and more of a good memory that Mikasa worried and wondered about. Nobody had seen or heard from him for an entire year. There were a couple of rumors and scattered reports, but nothing to go off on. Levi and Hange said that they maybe had a hunch of where he was, but didn't want to go there without proof.

Wherever he was, she just hoped he was safe, that he was journeying and learning.

Mikasa wants Eren to find himself, his purpose so that he could come home to meet their daughter. Even if things might change between the two of them forever, they would always have Carla. And for Mikasa, that was more than enough. That was everything.

After a few moments of walking around, Mikasa looks down at Carla to find her fast asleep. Smiling once again, she unwraps the scarf around her neck and surrounds her daughter with it, attaching her firmly to her chest as she makes her way outside.

She looks around the small farm and watches as her comrades continue to do their daily chores around the land. It was strange, this small piece of land. It was beautiful, peaceful even. For a time, it became a sanctuary for her and her daughter. Historia would come here and visit now and then, checking on the people to see how they were living. But she hasn't been here for a while, months actually. Everything was kept hushed and kept in the dark. It seemed like Levi and Hange were always on the know with these types of things.

Mikasa didn't waste any time getting to work. Of course, she moved around delicately with Carla in her arms but she didn't mind. She couldn't stay off her feet even if she wanted. She thinks just how she's wired that way. Not even a child can stop her from working. She helped Connie and Jean with the crates of tools while also making sure Sasha didn't stuff her face with all of their food.

_Some things never change._

"Mikasa."

She turned her head slightly to the side to see Armin approaching her with a timid smile on his face, "I didn't expect to see you out here."

"Why wouldn't I be? There's work that needs to be done."

"You should take it easy," Armin offered. "I'm sure you want nothing more than to watch your daughter."

"She's fine," Mikasa said calmly, nudging her head to the swindle of blankets attached to her chest. "What needs to be done?"

Armin sighed and shook his head at her stubbornness. The two of them had grown up so much that they hardly recognized each other. In fact, all of their friends were almost beyond recognition. It's almost insane to think of how far they've come. From those frightened children they used to be to now hardened soldiers. Mikasa somewhat missed those times. Even in all the chaos, they seemed so simple compared to now. Nowadays, no one can tell whether the world's coming to an end or not.

"Nothing much," Armin shrugged his shoulders. "Levi and Hange are going over some things with the Queen at the moment, so you might want to ask them."

"Historia's here?"

"Yeah, from what I've heard they were talking about..." Armin tears his gaze away from her, his words dying on his tongue.

"Eren."

He didn't deny it, he knew better than to lie to her, "Yeah."

Surprisingly, she kept her emotions in check, looking down at her daughter as her tiny hands clenched at the fabric of her shirt, "I see."

"You know I would tell you if I could, but we were given strict orders not to tell you anything."

"Why," Mikasa laughs bitterly. "Afraid I'll do something rash?"

"Maybe," Armin frowned. "But...it's not like we have any information to really give you, Mikasa. He hasn't been checking in, so they're just unsure."

"Whatever," Mikasa huffs before she walks past him and makes her way to the large farmhouse at the end of the road. At least she'll somewhat get some answers out of them.

She makes her way inside the home, only to find Historia's back turned to her, a hand over her swollen belly. Levi and Hange were sitting across the table from her, eyes filled with a certain seriousness Mikasa was used to. Historia looked different somehow, she looked tired. Worn out even. It was as if she was void of any emotion. Mikasa could only imagine the things that were running through her mind right now.

A farmer was standing next to her side as if he was watching her every move.

"Mikasa," Hange acknowledged her and Carla at the doorway. "Can we help you with something?"

Mikasa stops her train of thought for a moment before she walks over to the large dining table and takes the seat near Historia, never taking her eyes off of her.

"Hello, Mikasa," Historia smiles softly at the appearance of her old comrade. "You look well."

"And you look...pregnant," Despite herself, Historia laughed a little, and Mikasa smiled. "How far along are you?"

"Nine months," Historia sighs, running a hand over her forehead. "It's taking everything out of me, I tell you."

"I know the feeling," Mikasa looks down at her daughter who was still fast asleep in her arms.

"She's beautiful," Historia comments, looking at the child with soft eyes. "Eren's?"

Mikasa nods respectfully, and there was a glint in Historia's eyes that she almost missed. She easily ignores it though, letting her gaze linger on the farmer in suspicion, "Your husband, I presume."

Historia laughs a little, but shakes her head in denial, "No, we just...are." She was quite evasive with her answering, but she did well to hide it. But Mikasa knew that there was something she was keeping from them, something important.

She forced a smile and waved it off, "But, we're not here to talk about such things." She lifts a small white envelope and places it on the table, everyone's eyes glued to it.

"What is it?" Levi asked, his tone stoic as usual.

"It's a letter," she looks up at them and sighs, gently resting her hand on her swollen belly. "From Eren."

Hange and Levi look at her movement in slight suspicion but say nothing about it. There was something more going on here, something Hange couldn't put her finger on quite yet. But, sooner or later, she was definitely going to find out what it was.

"Eren?" Mikasa whispers his name, almost as if she had forgotten it. Carla begins to fuss and turns in her mother's arms and turns her head on her breast.

"Yeah," Historia nods her head a little. "I think...I think it's almost time."

"For what?" Levi asked firmly.

Historia looks up at all of them before whispering, "The war..."

* * *

**MARLEY**

"No!"

Reiner jumps up in an instant, breathing heavily as he tries to regain control of it. Cold sweat poured down his back, and he sighed deeply, running a hand over his face. The thought was always the same, and he'd had it several times over the past couple of years. It was an automatic movement when his eyelids opened. For a moment, he stared at the ceiling. He relived every ounce of sadness, every pang of grief before he calmed down, trying to steady his breathing.

"Another one?" a voice said from beside him. "That must get tiring."

Reiner looks to the side of him to see a figure looming over the desk in the middle of the room, looking outside the window.

"You're still here, Ymir?"

The corner of her lips twitch up a little, and she nods, "Apparently, I've earned myself a little vacation when you guys go back to your hometown. Sounds fun, considering I don't have any family or friends."

It was strange to think how much both of them changed over the past four years. Ymir's hair had grown longer, her brown locks nearly cascading down her back while Reiner had slowly matured into a man, small hints of facial hair growing on his face. When Ymir arrived in Marley, she didn't expect to live past beyond the wall. She had made peace with that. But, it seemed that they had other plans for her. She still remembered those words like it was yesterday. 'Ally yourself with Marley, or die,' they said. Not much of a choice there if you want to live, really.

Ymir didn't care to be honest, whether she lived or died, it was all the same. And then, for reasons unknown to her even to this day, Reiner and Bertholdt spoke on her behalf. It was the last thing she expected, honestly. Especially when she threw their entire plan into shit. Nonetheless, she had made her choice and she paid for that dearly. Her time in Marley was hell, but it could be worse. When Reiner and Bertholdt had left back for Paradis Island, she was thrown into a neverending gauntlet of tests and torture. And before long, she was made into their perfect weapon, bound to their will.

She even had their stupid rules burned into her mind.

_1\. You try to escape, you'll be executed immediately._

_2\. You always obey your superiors._

_3\. Your morales and will are all bound to Marley's command_.

The list was never-ending, but she knew them all. As she said, it wasn't like she had a choice.

Even so, the only thing that kept her going...was Historia.

Historia...

How she longed to see her again. Four years, it's been. Four years since she's written her that letter. Four years since she's last seen her beautiful, smiling face. Four years since she touched her and held her close. Four years since she's looked into mesmerizing eyes of hers...

 _'Shit,'_ Ymir grunted to herself. _'Don't do that to yourself.'_

Reiner's sigh stopped her train of thought as he made his way out of bed, "I never did thank you, for saving me back there."

Ymir just looked at him and shrugged, "It wasn't like I had much of a choice there. If I'd let you die, what would they do with me?"

She had a point there. When Reiner returned to Marley empty-handed, Ymir was the only one he could talk to about what happened. Not that she cared much, but she still listened to him and understood. That's what it was all about in the end, their mutual understanding with each other. But sometimes he barely recognized her. It was like Marley sucked the life out of her and she was just a mindless weapon. One thing he had to be grateful for since she saved his life at Fort Slava.

"Get your shit together," She sighed before looking out the window. "I won't be able to save your ass next time."

Before he could form a response, a soft voice spoke from behind them, "Hey, Ymir."

They both turned to see Pieck walking through the door on her crutch with Galliard by her side, giving her room to walk in. Ymir gives her a nod of encouragement before turning her to them.

"How are you?" Reiner asked her as she sat down on the bed across from them.

"It's been two months since the last time I was human," she sighs. "Kinda forgot how the whole bipedal thing works."

Ymir hummed in agreement. She knew that human feeling, more than anyone.

"By the way Reiner, you oughta visit Gabby and the others. They're worried about you," Pieck turns her head to Ymir as well." And you too, Ymir."

Galliard scoffs at her words, "I don't know why for the life of me."

Ymir didn't know why either. Not all was bad here she had to admit. Some people despised her, like Galliard, which was understandable. She did devour his brother after all. But some people were kind, some who pitied her and made sure her time here was somewhat enjoyable. Like Pieck and the children. Falco, Gabi, Udo, and Zofia. She envied their companionship a little. It reminded her of a time back at the Cadet Corps, where those times seemed somewhat enjoyable. Simpler. She took that for granted, and she will never get those times back again.

"Right," Reiner sighed. "I'll do that. Ymir?"

"Yeah, I know..." She sighs as she stands up, following Reiner out the door. "It's good to see you, Pieck."

"You too!" Pieck tells her before she flops on the bed, letting out a huge breath of relief. "I'm pooped."

"How can you tolerate her?" Galliard crossed his arms tightly, leaning against the wall beside her. "How can anyone tolerate her?"

Pieck closes her eyes and shrugs, "She doesn't bother anyone and she does what she's told. What more do you want from her?"

"I want her dead. I should be the 'Jaw Titan', not her!"

"Well, it's not up to you, is it Pock?" Pieck teases him a bit. "Eventually, you'll have to move on. There's only so many times she can apologize to you."

He grunts but doesn't reply, looking out the open window. Deep down, he knew that she was right. But also knew that no matter how much time has passed or how much she apologizes, it'll never be enough.

* * *

Ymir didn't mind being here in Liberio, it was no different than any Marleyan city she's been to these last couple of years. Reiner's family was kind enough to give her a roof over her head but she rarely spent her time there. She would roam the city and take everything in, trying to get used to her surroundings. She would be here for a while so she might as well enjoy it.

Now and then, she would stop by and check on the injured Eldian soldiers who were able to come to Liberio. It was a hospital for those who faced trauma or had wounds that were beyond repair. She pitied them, she had to admit. It was sad to see how most of them were treated like shit, like kicking when they were already down. It was disgusting. Yet, she did nothing. Nothing at all. It just comes to show much influence Marley really has on one's mind.

It makes her question how strong she truly is.

"See you, Mr. Kruger!" A soft familiar voice yells from the side of her. She turns to see Falco waving at a man by the entrance of the hospital. She doesn't know why, but her curiosity gets the better of her. "Falco!"

He stops in his tracks and instantly freezes up, almost in fear. Ymir bends down to one and summons him to her.

It takes a moment, but he finally reaches her, his bowed down in shame, "Straighten up, kid. I'm not here to hassle you."

"Oh," He lifts his chin and lets out a sigh of relief. "Hi, Ymir."

"Who's that man you were talking to?" She nudges her head back to the entrance where the man was still sitting on the bench.

"Mr. Kruger," he says timidly. "He's nice."

"And what do you two talk about?"

Falco's eyes widen in slight fear, his hands timidly shaking a bit. Ymir wouldn't admit it to herself but she genuinely cared about these kids. It was sad to think they were being used as pawns to help them win this war. And Falco was a good kid, always respectful toward his seniors and everyone around him. He could be a pushover sometimes but it was nothing he couldn't get over with time. Seeing that he was nervous, Ymir decides to ease up on him.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Forget I asked," she ruffles his hair and lays a hand on his shoulder. "Just...be careful kid. Alright?"

"Of course," Falco nods solemnly with a soft smile.

"Now, run along," she nudges him gently.

As soon as he's out of sight, she turns her gaze to this 'Kruger'. His hair was long, stopping just above his shoulders. A bandage was wrapped tightly around his left eye, and his left leg was missing. Still, there was a sense of familiarity that she couldn't shake off. It was like... she was connected to him in some way. And before she knew it, she found herself walking over to him.

"May I sit?" she asks him.

"Of course," he says respectfully, not meeting her gaze.

"Thanks," she sits down with a sigh before introducing herself. "Ymir."

"Kruger," he nods curtly. "It's nice to meet you."

"So," she folds her arms across her chest. "I see you and Falco know each other well."

"He's a good kid, a nice one too," he sighs as he fixes his Eldian armband.

"I hope you're not getting him into any trouble," Ymir says, her tone starting to sound a bit professional. "His involvement with you can raise suspicion, and that won't be good for him or his family."

"It sounds like you care a lot about him," Kruger says with a small laugh.

"It's more of a moral compass type of thing."

"Doesn't sound like the Ymir I knew."

His words make her freeze in her spot, letting them sink in for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"I thought you'd recognize me," Kruger turns his head to her and her heart stops for a moment.

_'It couldn't be.'_

Age had transformed his face from its adorable, endearing boyish looks to a face that had been through literal war but still surviving. And once she saw those green eyes, she just knew who he was.

"Eren..."

"It's good to see you again, Ymir. After all these years..."


	4. III.| A Chance Meeting.

"So, it's true," Levi grunted, leaning back in his chair while examining the letter for the third time. "Eren's been scouting it out in Marley."

Historia nodded as she felt her comrades enter the room. It had been so long since she'd last seen them, maybe a few years at least. Armin, Jean, Connie, Sasha, and Mikasa. They were all here, minus Eren naturally. And a few others that they've lost down the road. It's nearly a struggle even to forget, but how could she? They lost, they lost everything to get to this point. And when that wasn't enough, they continued to lose things that were close to them. It was like sand slipping through their fingers, and they were slowly dissolving.

But, they were still fighting. They were survivors, through and through. And that's all mattered.

"He told me he was going there but..."

"You've spoken to Eren and you didn't say anything?" Mikasa snapped, her tone a lot harsher than she attended.

"From what I gathered, he didn't want to be followed," she shrugged her shoulders a little. "And I'm sure he told you the same thing."

Mikasa stared at her for a moment before tearing her gaze away at the sound of Carla's cry. Sasha looked at Historia and noticed the way she rubbed her swollen belly, taking in a few deep breaths every now and then. Jean and Connie were eying the farmer who was lingering in the corner while Armin was watching Mikasa soothe Carla with ease. He couldn't help but be amazed by her. It was like being a mother was so natural to her. She did harbor protective traits after all.

But, there was something about this situation that was off.

"What did he tell you?" Hange pressed, leaning over the table. "Do you remember?"

"He told me..." Historia took a deep breath, a tense feeling shooting through her stomach. "He said one way or another, he was going to put an end to this."

"You mean...he's going to war with Marley?" Armin gasped, clenching his fists.

"I don't know. But... I don't think I've ever seen him like that."

"Like what?"

"Cold...and empty," Historia whispered, leaving the room in silence. "It's as if..."

"He's not himself anymore," Mikasa finished for her, letting all eyes land on her. She knew that look Historia was talking about. It's as if she could see it through her eyes at this moment. It was the way he always looked; it was the look he gave her whenever he had a huge weight on his shoulders. When his back is against the wall and he's left with this heavy toll of a choice only he could make. "He needs us, now more than ever."

"Needs us for what?" Levi ran a tired hand over his face. Hange noticed it with ease. He was exhausted, he hid it well but she could see right through him. She always could.

"I don't know," Mikasa looked at Carla, her green eyes staring right back at her. "I just...I have a feeling. It's never been wrong."

"Must be some feeling," Levi sighed deeply. "We can't make a plan out of this."

"But we can't sit here and do nothing," Hange added as she looked over to him, subtlety slipping her hands in his. She could feel him slipping away from her, as if he would disappear if she let him go. "We need to plan what comes next."

Ignoring her gaze, Levi cleared his throat and turned to Hange, addressing the room at large, "Have our soldiers prepared for departure, we'll discuss this more on the way there. We leave tonight."

He slipped his hands away from his Hange's and excused himself from the meeting. The room was immediately met with silence, taking in the depth of the situation.

It took everything within her to tear her gaze away from him, but when she does, she says, "Historia..."

She lifted her gaze from the table and looked at her, having a feeling she knew what she was about to ask, "Eren. He's the father, isn't he?"

With her silence, the entire room exploded into selective gasps. Even though there was a bit of confusion in the mix, it all made sense in the end to Hange. She knew Historia didn't want to inherit the Beast Titan just yet, and to buy her more time, she became pregnant. And Eren offered his services, as a friend. He didn't want her to make that sacrifice, and she definitely didn't want her first time to be with someone she didn't know nor cared about.

"You mean..." Connie ran a hand through his short but growing grey hair. "Shit, this is awkward."

"You don't say?" Jean sighed, leaning his back against the doorway to the small dining room.

"Oh my..." Sasha couldn't help the blush that crept to her cheeks as she examined Historia and Mikasa's face. Surprisingly, both of them looked like the pure definition of calm. Historia held some strange sense of relief in her gaze as if it was taking everything within her not to say anything. Mikasa's expression, however, was nearly hard to describe. It was like a million things were running through her head at once, but she was handling the information well, all things considered.

"Hmm," Hange nodded in confirmation, knowing this was a discussion at a later date. "You all have your orders. Follow them."

And with that in mind, she got up to her feet and made her way up the stairs. Meanwhile, everyone was lost in their own thoughts as Mikasa relished the warmth of her daughter's embrace and prayed with all her heart that she would see her, every last one of them again when this was all over.

* * *

Hange made her way into the large bedroom upstairs, her eyes, ever watchful, as Levi began to neatly pack up supplies for the journey to Marley by the small window. He figured they should travel as heavily as possible, considering he didn't know what to expect in the city. Levi still hadn't moved or said a word to her the entire time they were packing. And even though he was a few feet away, he'd never felt more distant from her. Hange could feel him slipping through her fingers like crumbled ashes.

"Are you gonna just stand there or are you gonna help, Commander?" Levi said curtly, not turning to face her lingering gaze.

"Going formal on me now, Levi?" She took her glasses off with a small smile before setting them on the small end table beside her.

"I don't have time for this," He grunts in frustration.

Without saying anything, she closed the door and locked it before walking over to him and shoved him against the nearby bookshelf. He lets out another grunt open before he's immediately silenced by her lips being pressed against his in a soft yet desperate kiss.

"Hange..." He breathes against her lips in a warning tone but she ignores him. "Stop it."

"Make me," She challenged him, and the way his eyes darkened flamed the pit in her stomach.

"Fine."

She wasted no time wrapping his arms around her waist as they rested on the inside of her jacket. Hange groaned as she locked her fingers in his hair, loving how it felt under her touch. Levi couldn't help but grunt in pleasure when he felt Hange's teeth pull his bottom lip in. Unable to resist the temptation, Levi moved them off of the bookshelf, his hands firmly attached to her hips. Their lips moved in a fiery dance, saying things they didn't have time to tell each other, surrounding them in a euphoria neither of them could describe. Hange gasped a small laugh, loving the intensity of their passionate encounter. Their kisses were wild and aggressive, but never too aggressive. There was always genuine passion behind their kisses. Levi's strong hands palmed her rear, and he lifted her up in his arms to set her on the small desk beside them. She wrapped her legs around his waist and threw her hands around his neck, moaning against his lips once more.

He then gripped her legs and held them tightly. Hange's nails dug into his shoulders so hard that they began to feel numb. Levi could feel her anxiousness; she was coming undone in his grasp and was more than ready for him. He swiftly removed her underwear and masterfully unbuttoned her shirt as she unbuckled his pants. Hange didn't have any time to recover before he was entirely inside of her. She moaned unashamedly.

His kisses were wild, biting and desperate, firm, almost dominating. His kisses tasted of love and desire, ecstasy, and despair. Everything he had ever felt for her, everything he ever would feel for her, was there in the way his lips caressed hers and the way he rocked inside of her.

He was taking her to places, to heights of passion they'd never reached before. Hange's fingers scratched and clawed down Levi's back, nibbling on his lip as well. His thrusts began to get faster, rougher. He quickly grabs her hands and pins them above her head, roughly attaching his lips to her neck. Hange gasped in pleasure as she focused on every kiss, every caress, on the rising crest of pleasure building in her gut, getting ready to explode through her veins. She closed her eyes, getting lost in a primal rhythm. He was crazed, unable to hold the animal within reach. His pace increased, his breathing ragged. She writhed beneath him, caught up somewhere between tears and cries of pure joy and ecstasy.

"Levi..."

Hange moaned loudly once more as the table hit the wall and started to creak under the pressure.

Levi placed a firm grip on her ankles as he continued his pace. He knew her body like he knew the back of his hands. They were always in sync. It took a few more rough thrusts before Hange quivered her release, Levi following after.

His forehead rested on hers as he tried to catch his breath, "That was..."

Hange pressed a hand to his cheek, "Fun."

He nodded his head against hers and ran a hand over her cheek, nearly touching the patch on her before pulling away to adjust his clothing, allowing her to do the same.

"So will you finally tell me what's going on with you?" She asked as she smoothed down the wrinkles in her shirt and moved to put her glasses back on.

Levi shook his head, "It's nothing for you to worry about."

That was all she got. His tone wasn't clipped or angry. She expected more, something, anything. She needed him to let all of his emotions out.

"You can talk to me," Hange whispered. "Let it all out. It's just you and me now."

"You know I don't like to lay my emotions bare, Hange," He closed his eyes, breathing through his nose.

"That doesn't mean you can't feel anything, and you're not pushing me away. Not now."

He takes a seat at the wooden desk and sits in silence. They remained like that for a while before Levi spoke again, "How long will it take before we finally can actually just live?"

"You know I can't answer that," Hange inched closer to him, but still kept some distance between them. "But I wish I could. I hate seeing you so defeated like this."

He runs an exhausted hand over his face, "I'm tired of fighting. I'm so fucking tired."

"I know you are," She reached for his hand but pulled back at the last second, thinking twice about it.

"I just want to...live, just for once," He felt her body come closer and he wrapped an arm around her waist, "Hell if we somehow survive this shit show, I might build you a house."

"Now wouldn't that be something," Hange kissed his cheek before placing her hands over his. "But some things are beyond our control."

"So you keep telling me."

Her hands cupped his face as she pressed her forehead against his once more, "We're gonna get through this."

"You sound so sure," He sighed, holding her hands close.

"Because I am," Hange laughed a little. "And I'm never wrong."

"Can't argue with that..."

She raises a hand and touches his cheek, "I can promise you this. No matter what, I'll be here for you. We'll get through this together."

He looked at her and didn't say anything. It was strange, these feelings he had for Hange. Whatever it was, it was serious, genuine. And it was honestly...good. He's noticed that for quite some time now. What he and Hange had was indescribable. He had a deep profound respect and admiration for her. She was strong, sometimes stronger than he could ever be. At times, she was the only thing holding him together. So he would fight for her. Fight until there was nothing left to give. And that was a promise.

He pulled her close and leaned his head on her stomach, "Thanks, Hange."

She overlapped his hand with hers and pressed her forehead back against his, "Don't mention it."

And at that moment, a new promise was made.

* * *

Mikasa loved the farm, even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone. It was so peaceful, beautiful. For the time she was here, she was happy. Truly happy. Because of her little Carla, her beautiful daughter. Mikasa never thought in a million years that she would be a mother after all she's been through. But Carla...she was truly magnificent. She changed her beyond recognition, and it frightened her sometimes. How could a little life have such a huge impact on a person? She would never understand it, but it didn't matter to her. She had a daughter now, and she would do whatever it takes to protect her.

"What should we do with the rest of our day, my little bird?" Mikasa kissed her daughter's forehead as she made sure the red scarf was wrapped around her nice and tight. Carla gurgled a laugh as she placed a tiny hand on her mother's cheek. "We only have such little time together before I have to leave you..."

Her hair was a little long for a baby, curling in a unique way around her head. Her nose was small yet strong along with her cute little lips. They reminded her of Eren as they sat along the shore in the grass, listening to the gentle sounds of the pond.

"Historia, you should get some rest," A voice said from behind her. "You're putting too much stress on your body."

"I'm fine," she waved the man off. "You can go now. I didn't ask for you to watch my every move."

That was a little harsh on her part but it was the only way she could get her point across. She asked him for his assistance, yes, but he was taking it a little too far. It was as if he treated her like a fragile child just waiting to be broken. But respectfully, he did as his queen commanded and gave her some distance yet close enough to rush to her if anything were to happen.

It takes Mikasa a moment to realize that it wasn't just Historia sitting next to her but it was all of her friends, letting the calm aura of the pond wash over them.

"I never noticed how pretty this looks," Sasha says, munching on a small loaf of bread. "It's...strangely comforting."

"It is," Jean agrees.

Historia looks over her shoulder at Mikasa and says, "Are you alright?"

It takes her a moment to answer, but she answers with a quiet denial, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just...Eren..."

Mikasa just shrugs, running a hand through Carla's dark locks to brush it away from her face. "He did what he had to, to protect you. I can't fault him or you for a decision that needed to be made." She glances at Historia and at her belly before saying, "And whether you think of it that way or not, that child is a blessing. The best thing that will ever happen to you."

"Mikasa..."

"That child has no idea how lucky it is to have a mother like you," a small hint of a grin hit her lips as her gaze landed on Carla. "There's nothing greater than a mother's love for their child.

Historia couldn't help but gape at how calm she was being. She honestly thought she was going to kill her.

"You're taking this way better than I expected," Armin said, his brow raised in confusion.

"I'll admit that it was a bit...unsettling. But," she sighs with a grin when Carla's tiny hands tugged on her hair. "If having a child has shown me anything, is that everything happens for a reason."

Historia couldn't help the smile that hit her lips as she watched Mikasa place soft kisses on her daughter's face, "She's changed you."

Mikasa thinks about denying it but knew that it would be pointless, "Yes. Yes, she has."

"Sometimes I wonder..." Historia runs a gentle hand over her belly. "I wonder if I'll be a better mother than mine was to me."

"I don't doubt that you will be."

Historia could feel Mikasa's gaze on her and smiled a little. She turned slightly and held out a hand to her, which Mikasa surprisingly took. They spoke without words, but they understood what they were telling each other. Mikasa accepted the situation for what it was and she would do whatever it takes to protect Historia and her child as well. That was a promise.

"We've all come a long way, haven't we?" Connie sighed, leaning his head back to feel the wind breeze through his face. "And we lost some comrades along the way."

"Yeah," Jean threw a pebble in the pond, letting it skip a few times. "And they didn't get enough time."

"I miss them," Historia whispers, clenching onto Mikasa's hand tighter. "I miss them a lot."

_'I'll always miss you, Ymir.'_

"We all do..." Mikasa looks down at Carla and watches her tiny eyes finally close.

"But we're still here," Sasha leans her head against Connie's shoulder, scarfing down another piece of bread. "We have each other. And when we get Eren back, we'll all be together again. For good this time."

Mikasa sighs as she feels another hand on her own, Armin's. Sasha was right. They were still here, despite everything that's been thrown at them and all the comrades they lost to get to this point. And once Eren comes back home, she'll be whole again. There were now other complications to worry about now, but that didn't matter to her. She just needed Eren to be by her side once again with their daughter, their little girl. She was going to make that happen, whatever it takes.

_'Eren, I'm bringing you home.'_

* * *

"Doesn't sound like I've missed much these last four years," Ymir leaned back with her arms crossed, sighing under her breath.

"No, I guess you haven't," The corner of Eren's lips lifted in the smallest hint of a smile.

"You do that yourself," She gestures her head to his eye and missing leg, which he answers with a nod.

"It was far from pleasant."

Ymir hums in agreement, "I can imagine. So, why are you here?"

"Same reason you are," He states calmly, eyes void of any emotion. "I don't have a choice."

Ymir just stares at him, her next words burning on her tongue.

"I came here to learn the reason for my existence," Eren stared blankly into her eyes, a strange feeling coursing through her body. "People here seemingly live peaceful lives. They believe themselves to be moral and virtuous, but it's all an act, a total farce. Hatred lingers in the pit of everyone's heart."

Ymir leans her back against the wall and scoffs, "Sounds like your stay here opened your eyes, but you got a little more than you anticipated. I can only imagine the shit you've seen."

Eren hums in agreement, his eyes now gazing into the clear sky, "Those who are weak, and who desire greater power, simply strip the strong of their power and convince themselves they earned it. And that's why they're tainted with hatred. They believe what they want to believe, using hollow reasons as justification. They repeat this cycle and their hatred grows."

"So, you're saying the weak feel the need to justify their actions to maintain a sense of self?" Ymir asked. "Seems kind of like a stretch to me."

"That it may be," his tone grew darker as his hands tightened around his cane. "They're still stuck in their ways."

"Meaning?"

"These people carry delusions of having power, but it's a lie. Though I admit, I can understand why." He leans forward and rests his lips on the back of his hands that held onto his cane.

"So, what?" Ymir crosses her arms and looks at him, "You plan on being their philosopher or something?"

"Actually, I was planning on murdering them all," he says with no hint of emotion. For a moment, those words stop Ymir in her tracks, wondering just how serious he was. But judging by the look in his eyes, she could tell that he was serious. And that was beyond frightening.

"Eren..."

"Left unchecked, they would fall into chaos. There needs to be order."

"You're sure about that?" Ymir asked, leaning in close to him. "Why not just sit back and watch things play out? That's what I'm doing."

"Because I realize it's easy to dismiss what you don't comprehend," Eren looks at his hands, unconsciously clenching and unclenching them with ease. "But...I don't want genocide to be my only decision. What comes next is too important."

"Okay, seriously Eren, you're losing me here," Ymir ran a tired hand over her face. "What's going on in that thick head of yours? Thinking about going on some power trip?"

He slowly nods at her remark, "Power, eh...?"

She couldn't believe the things he was saying. It was shocking but she couldn't blame what he was saying. For the most part, he was right. These people weren't all bad and they weren't all good either. But if there wasn't any change or peace, this conflict will never come to an end.

"It's strange," he continues. "For some time now, I've known where I'm supposed to go, and what I'm supposed to do. But, I know there's always another path to follow."

"So what are you going to do?"

"What I must," he says. "I will try to be peaceful. But... if they want a war, then I will act."

"You think it will come to that?"

Eren turns to her and tilts his head to the side, "I don't know. Do you?"

Ymir couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her lips, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "They seem hellbent on killing you, so I wouldn't keep my hopes up."

"I see your brutal honesty hasn't changed," Eren grinned a bit, looking back at her. Through the wall of hardened emotions, she saw a glimpse of the young boy she knew. He had changed so much. It's as if she could see the burden clear as day weighing him down with every passing day. She knew he was used to having them, but their comrades, they were the ones who helped make them lighter. Especially Mikasa and Armin.

"Mikasa couldn't have been happy to let you leave without her," Ymir commented jokingly.

_Mikasa..._

Just the mention of her name made his heart swell a little. Not a day went by where he didn't think of her, of her beautiful face smiling at him. He wonders what she's been up to all this time, how happy she's been. He supposes he'll ask her that himself when he sees her again. He had a lot of groveling to do soon, he's sure. Or maybe not, maybe she'll kill him before he even gets the chance.

"My Mikasa..." He whispers under his breath. "I'm afraid I didn't give her much of a choice in the matter."

"Ah...so you left the woman you love, knowing that it would break her heart."

"Guess we have that in common as well."

Ymir darts her head in his direction, ready to snap at him. But how could she, knowing that it was true. So instead, she sighs and places her head in her hands, "That was the hardest thing I've ever done."

"I'm aware," Eren nodded solemnly.

"Historia...is she..." He knew that her name would come up sooner or later. It's surprising it took her this long to bring her up. "I just want to know if she's okay."

"She's alive and well," Eren confirmed, avoiding her gaze for a mere moment. "She still thinks about you to this day."

Ymir gasps a little, eyes widening at his words, "She does?"

"She hides it well, but I can tell when her mind is astray."

"Sounds like you've gotten to know her better," Ymir concluded, looking for any hint from him. But then he throws this wall up, a wall that blocks off any clues of what he was feeling or thinking. It was very enigmatic.

"I suppose you can say that," He looks ahead of him, watching the patients in the front yard of the hospital wander around. "She'd be happy to see you return with me."

That caught her attention, "What the hell are you talking about Eren?"

"After the festival tomorrow, I'm going back home one way or the other," He looks at her, his tone and expression genuinely sincere. "I would like it if you came back with me."

Ymir was taking in his words to see if he was serious or not, and once she realizes he is, she says through gritted teeth, "Have you lost your damn mind? I can't leave! It's already bad enough I've got them breathing down my fucking neck. There's no way they'll let me go without a fight."

"You've always had the option to leave with that in mind, and I know you're not afraid of them," Eren concluded. "It's the fact that you don't want to face everyone after everything you've done."

"Shut up!" Ymir stood on her feet, jabbing a finger in his chest. "You have no idea what I've been through to survive, whatsoever! You or anyone else have no right to judge me."

"If that's so, then why do you care so much?" She gasped at his words, her body starting to shake with indifference. Eren takes her hand and holds it gently, "Ymir, whatever you did in the past, it doesn't matter. It never did. What matters now, is what you do moving forward. And whatever happens tomorrow, I would rather you be my ally than my enemy."

Ymir pulls her hand away from him, trying to stop the threatening tears from spilling, "It doesn't sound different from being stuck with these guys. I'm just another pawn in your war."

"If you were listening to what I was saying, you'd hear that I said I don't want a war," Eren says, standing in front of her. "I just want to protect the people I love and care about, including Historia. But...if it comes to a fight, I won't hesitate to kill every single one of them. Regardless of that, she'll need you, more than ever. You're the only one I can trust that's capable of protecting her."

Ymir looks at him for a moment, her eyes widening at the thought of being reunited with Historia. She imagined her in her arms again, holding her close. Her purpose, her entire life's meaning was to protect her at any cost, even if it meant keeping her distance. The Marley military promised her that she would be safe if she cooperated. But from what Eren was saying, it sounded like there was more going on than what anyone knew. Except him. Even so, all that mattered to her, was Historia. That's all that would ever matter.

Looking at him with a resolute expression, she says, "What do you need from me?"


	5. IV.| First Blood.

"Mikasa, it's time," Levi told her as she held Carla in her arms. "We need to retrieve Eren as quickly as possible."

They were all by the airship, all prepared for the journey to Marley. Mikasa didn't pay them any attention. She just continued to gently rock Carla as she whispered to her. Her heart broke a little at the thought of leaving her daughter behind. She's never been apart from her like this. They would be hundreds of miles apart, and that alone was killing Mikasa on the inside. Even so, Mikasa knew it would end up this way. It was inevitable.

"A little longer," Mikasa sighed, wrapping the warm blanket around her tightly.

"We don't have time for this."

Mikasa snaps her head towards him, tears pricking at the corner of her eyes. He just stares back at her, expression blank as ever. Though he gives her a nod of understanding, letting her have this small moment with her daughter. She turns back to Carla and smiles softly, going back to humming sweet nothings to her. As if she knew the depth of the situation, Carla begins to fuss and tug on closer to her mother, hands gripping on her scarf tightly.

"Come on, little bird," Mikasa sighed. "Don't make this harder than it has to be."

She doesn't listen of course. She just cries louder, tossing and turning in her arms.

"I can't..." Mikasa shakes her head. "I can't leave her."

Levi sighs in slight annoyance and walks over to her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Put your emotions in check, Mikasa. We need you on this."

"I don't care," She said solemnly. "Nothing is more important than her."

"Even Eren?"

Her eyes bore into Carla's and held onto her tiny hand that's pressed to her cheek, "Even Eren."

Levi didn't want to admit it, but Mikasa surprised him, in a good way. There was nothing more important to her than her daughter's safety. Leaving her on this farm with people she barely trusted wasn't fair to her and he understood that. That it may be, Mikasa was still their best soldier, and they needed to be prepared for whatever was to come.

"Mikasa..."

"I'll watch over her for you," Sasha spoke from the side of her, looking over her shoulder. "They need you more than they need me."

"But..."

Sasha grins and wraps her arm around her neck, placing a sisterly kiss on the side of her head, "There's no need to worry. She's safe with me."

Mikasa looked at her, then at Carla, and knew that she had to let her go for now. As much as this would hurt her, Sasha was right. They needed her right now, and she needed to be focused on the mission. Their good-byes were hurried. Mikasa didn't have the time to make them lingering and meaningful like she would have wanted. And all the while, her fear was fed with doubts about ever seeing her again. She didn't say much, afraid that her voice would crack, and her emotions would betray her. Instead, she kissed her tiny cheeks and forehead with all her love and hoped that she would see her again.

She was quiet throughout the journey to Marley. She stared out the window, watching the take-off and landing. She was going through the motions, but her mind was numb, blank. She was over a hundred miles away, but her heart was in the small farm where the essential piece of her life resides. An empty shell was all that remained. And then suddenly, her walls came crashing down around her. She fell to the floor, too tired and weak to carry her weight, and she cried. Any semblance of strength she had in front of Carla was now gone. The floodgates had opened, and she was helpless to close them again. A part of her didn't even want to. She was exhausted, and she wanted nothing more than to give in to the overwhelming despair. Fighting it was too hard. She didn't think she had the strength left to keep fighting it.

"Mikasa..." Armin bent down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Carla will be fine. Sasha and Historia won't let anything happen to her."

"I know...but..."

"I know," Armin nodded. "We won't be gone long, I promise."

She didn't know how long she was on the floor, but soon she had a bunch of hands-on her shoulder, comforting her the best they could. Time ceased to have any meaning for her. But after a moment of collecting herself, she took a deep breath and solemnly nodded. She had a job to do, and the quicker she got it done, the faster she could save Eren and go back home to her daughter... their daughter.

_'I'm close, Eren. I'm almost there.'_

* * *

"This was amazing!" Falco said in awe as he looked all around him. The city was filled with festive energy, the scent of delicious foods and treats overwhelming his senses. He's never experienced anything like this. It was rare to see so many smiling faces in one day. He wished there was a festival every day, where he and his friends can stuff their faces every day to their heart's content and they didn't have anything to worry about. They could be just...them. Just kids without the weight of all these responsibilities on their shoulders. "Can it get any better than this?"

"I'm sure it can," Reined said as he walked beside him who was dragging a practically unconscious Gabi on the ground. She was on such a food high, it was astonishing that she didn't drop dead. All in all, at least the children were having a good time. Ymir was watching them from a distance as she surveyed the festival with watchful eyes. She mulled over the interactions of why as she looked at the couples that were nuzzling, touching, and dancing with each other. They quickly reminded her of Historia. She remembered how happy they were together. The late-night talks and strolls, even the small things they did together. It was those precious moments that she took for granted.

She sighs as she looks up to the sky, watching the moon slowly come out from behind the clouds.

 _'It's almost time...'_ she thought to herself. _'I hope you know what you're doing, Yeager.'_

"Ymir," she felt soft frail arms around her neck. "Enjoying yourself?"

She turned her head and saw Pieck staring back at her, a wide smile spreading from her lips.

"It's alright," Ymir answers as politely as she can. "You?"

"I think it's a nice vacation for us," Pieck hugs her close, pressing her cheek to hers. "We deserve after all the hard work we've done."

Ymir scoffs but can't help but smile as well, "If you say so."

For a moment, they stand side by side as they watch the festival rage on before Pieck says, "I know your time here hasn't been pleasant, but I want you to know that I'm glad you're here."

Ymir turned to her, genuinely confused, "Oh? Why's that?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know, I mean...from what the government was saying, they were trying to make it sound like you were the worst person to ever live. Like you were some kind of..."

"Devil." Ymir finished for her, scoffing at the word. "It makes you think, doesn't it?"

"About?"

"Your way of thinking, _everyone's_ way of thinking," Ymir looks at Pieck and places a strong hand on her shoulder. "It also makes you wonder who the true devils are, doesn't it?"

"Ymir..."

Ymir smiles at her weakly and gives her shoulder a gentle pat, "You've been a good friend to me, Pieck. Better than I deserve. Thank you."

"I don't understand what you're saying..." Pieck's brow furrowed in confusion.

"No, but you will," Ymir sighs in defeat. "And when you do, I hope you'll forgive me. But nothing, _nothing_ , is more important to me than her..."

Before Pieck could form a response, Falco is rushing up to them with Reiner close behind, practically out of breath, "Ymir...I've...been looking for you."

Ymir pulls away from Pieck and bends down at Falco's eye level, "Well, you found me. What's going on?"

"Can you come with me?" Falco huffed. "It's important."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise."

Ymir looks at Reiner for a second and he just gives her a shrug.

_'Ah, I see now.'_

"Sure thing," Ymir smiles kindly before standing up and following the two of them down the road. A soldier walks past her and their eyes meet for a split second before it registers in her mind.

 _'The trap plan is commencing now.'_ Ymir said to herself. _'At least she won't be hurt.'_

"Commander Magath has summoned you, Warrior of Marley," he said to Pieck.

"Of course," Pieck nods respectfully before she follows his lead, eyes never leaving Ymir. She could feel Pieck's eyes burning holes into her back. It honestly made her feel...sympathy for her. Even though she was the only one kind to her, Ymir had to look at her like she was everyone else in this damn city. Regardless if Pieck was a good woman inside or not, she was loyal to Marley. And if she got in her way, she would have to go down as well.

After a few moments of walking through the city, Reiner asked Ymir, "You got any clue what this is about?"

"None whatsoever," Ymir answers cooly, keeping her eyes ahead of her to avoid his gaze.

"We're here," Falco said excitedly, running down a set of stairs that led to a dark walkway to an abandoned building. Something told Reiner in the back of his mind that something was clearly off about this situation. But a stubborn hopeful part of him brushed it away as he followed Ymir and Faclo inside a small room. It was very small, barely any space to move around. There was nothing but a few boxes and empty crates, basking in the soft glow of a lantern in the corner.

"I brought him, Mr. Kruger!"

Reiner looks up and his eyes widened when he sees Ymir moving to the familiar figure's side as he sits on a wooden chair, "No...it can't be..."

"Hey, Reiner," Eren said, giving him a respectful nod. "It's been four years."

Ymir leaned against the wall, watching as the shock spread over Reiner's face. Falco looked between the three of them and his expression became confused, "I don't get it. Aren't you three supposed to be old friends?" He looks to Eren and grins excitedly. "Isn't that right Mr. Kruger?"

"That's right," Eren agrees, his eyes boring into Reiner's fearful ones. "There's so much to catch up on. I don't even know where to start..."

"Impossible..." He lifts his gaze up to meet Ymir's, her face remaining patient and solemn. "Ymir..."

The look on her face told him everything he needed to know; she knew. She's known all this time.

"Take a seat, Reiner," Ymir gestures her head to the wooden chair beside him. "Please."

"Yes, please," Eren nods again. "They're good seats, right? You can hear everything on stage. The building above us is all housing, likely to be empty when the show starts I gather. But some, well, they can't wait until the curtain rises." He raises his hand with one finger, blood dripping down into the sleeve of his jacket. "Directly above us."

Falco notices his wound and says, "Mr. Kruger, did you hurt yourself?"

"Ah, I did. It's just a scratch," Eren answers him before staring at Reiner once more. "Reiner, sit down."

Reiner's wide eyes and looks at Ymir as she holds a bloodied dagger to her hands, both of them ready to transform if need be. And with Falco beside them all, he was completely at their mercy. So, without wasting another second, he hesitantly sat down in front of Eren.

"Well, I think I'll head back," Falco suggested.

"No, Falco," Eren said sternly. "Stay, please. I need you to hear this."

"Huh?"

"Falco," Ymir whispers to him from across the room. "Do what he says, alright?"

"Yes," Reiner agrees, his voice filled with a well-hidden panic. "Please, Falco."

"Okay," He nods slowly, letting them know that he understood.

And then they fall into an eerie silence, listening to the play beginning to start from the vents.

 _"The Eldian Empire's path of slaughter became humanity's history,"_ They heard Willy's Tylbur’s voice boom into the small room. Eren had been expecting this from him for quite some time now, keeping his eyes and ears to the ground with a little help from Ymir and Falco as well. He anticipated every single word he was about to say. _"And when the Eldian Empire ran out of enemies they began slaughtering each other. The Great Titan War had begun..."_

They remain still to listen to him as he goes on to discuss the failed Paradis Island Operation with the return of only one out of the four Titans that were originally sent, as well as the thirty-two survey ships sent in the last four years which none have returned, affirming the Eldian Empire's survival. He declares the truth for the first time: it was not Helos nor the Tyburs who were the heroes of Marley, but King Fritz. A pacifist, he took pity on Marley and aligned with the Tybur family, fabricating the deeds of the hero Helos.

 _"But recently, an uprising took place on Paradis Island,"_ Willy continued. _"King Fritz's peace was undermined by a person who stole the Founding Titan. Once again, there's a threat to our world- a rebel against peace! His name: Eren Yeager._

As if on cue, Eren looks down at his leg and the sound of bone crunching fills the room as it begins to regenerate before their very eyes.

 _'What!'_ Falco thought, shock and awe written on his face. _'Could it be...'_

"You tricked me..." He whispered. "I gave you my trust. I respected you and you lied to me..." His head turned to Ymir and tears began to well up in the corner of his eyes. "And we accepted you. We considered you our friend and you betrayed us."

Ymir shrugged her shoulders a bit, shooting him a sympathetic smile, "I'm sorry kid. But it was always gonna go down this way...one way or the other."

"And I'm sorry, Falco," Eren added. "I needed your help."

Almost in an instant, he raises his head in shock, "The letters! The ones you had me send! What were they?!"

Reiner's head lifts up, fear crossing over his features.

"They didn't reach my family, but they did reach my comrades."

And with those words, fear enveloped Reiner's body completely as Falco drops to the floor, overwritten with a pang of crippling guilt, "Your c-comrades?"

_"Eren Yeager may begin this rumbling at any moment. And once it's set in motion, there's nothing that we can do. Nothing but tremble at the footsteps of doom, fleeing in vain. All lands and civilizations will be trampled literally razed to the ground."_

Eren lets a small laugh brush past his lips, taking in Willy Tybur's words, "You hear that, Reiner? He says I might destroy this world, that I'm the bad guy. But, there was a time where I thought you were the bad guys as well." Eren's hands tightened a bit as a faded memory entered his mind. "That day, when the wall was destroyed and Titans invaded my hometown, I watched my mom get eaten. And I just couldn't understand..." His eyes looked up to Reiner as he asked. "Why, Reiner? Why was my mom eaten by a Titan?"

"Because...on that day, we broke the wall."

"Why did you break the wall?"

"To sneak in during the chaos and see how the King would react."

"What was your mission?"

"To retake the Founding Titan and save the world."

"I see," Eren bowed his head. "If it was to save the world, then you weren't given much of a choice were you?"

Ymir and Falco continue to watch them in silence as Reiner turns his head in shame, "Back then, you told me, 'I'll make you guys suffer and die in the worst way possible.' His eyes reached Eren's and his body began to tremble. "Isn't that why you came?"

"Oh, I vaguely remember saying that?" Eren breathes a laugh and shakes his head. "Just forget about it, it won't change anything."

There was a time where he saw everyone across the sea as his enemy. And then he crossed the sea and his perspective had changed a bit. He slept under the same roof as them, ate the same food as them, and realized that there was no difference between them.

"And what about you, Ymir?" Reiner looked at her, her face remaining emotionless. "What's your place in this? Was this your plan all along?"

Ymir didn't speak for a moment, the corner of her lips twitching a bit, "What do you think it is?"

Reiner ponders for a moment, before saying, "Historia..."

"Right in one," She crosses her arms as she looks up at the ceiling. "All my life, it's been one shit show after the other. An endless fucking nightmare. I've been worshipped, I've been hated, I've been called a monster, and I can't deny that. I've always known that I was a selfish bitch, but then... she came along." Her eyes met Reiner's and he could see the intensity. "I've stayed across the sea and done what these bastards told me in order to keep her safe, to live on for her. But now I see... they don't care about anyone or anything as long as it fits their motives. I told her to take back her life and live it with pride. I think it's time I do the same..."

"So, you're joining Yeager?"

"I'm doing whatever it takes to protect Historia," Ymir said simply. "If joining Eren's cause does that, then so be it."

"And what is your cause?" Reiner's voice begins to crack as he looks at Eren. "Is it to murder us all? Is that it? You've come to wreak havoc on us all?"

Eren looks at him blankly for a moment before saying, "If there's no chance for peace, then I will."

"Then kill me first," Reiner cried as he lunged off the chair and landed on his knees. "I'm so sick of myself! Every day I live with this... I live with this hatred for myself and I can't take it anymore! Please...kill me."

Falco looks on and tries to reach out for him but thinks better of it when he hears the sound of footsteps approaching from a distance.

"They must've had some soldiers tail us," Ymir sighed, pushing herself off the wall. "Run, Falco. Get out of here while you can."

"But..."

"Go, Falco," Reiner whispered with his head pressed on the ground. "Now."

He looks at them all in confusion, clearly conflicted before he does as he's told, and runs out of the small room. Eren nods to Ymir as he gets up on his feet and slowly helps him up. It was too hard to see him like that, even now, The sounds of loud cheering could be heard as Willy Tybur rallied them all.

"You and I are the same Reiner," He said to him. "I hope...that when the time comes, our paths will cross the right way."

_"As a representative of the Marleyan government, I hereby declare war against the Devils of Paradis Island!"_

In slight shock, Reiner looks up at Eren and instantly notices the glow in Eren's eyes as Ymir slices her hand with the dagger. He's blinded by a bright aura before loud animalistic growls fill his ears, followed by terrifying screams.

* * *

All eyes were on Eren, truly horrified at the sight of his form. He stands there for a moment, overlooking the crowd of people that were watching him. He felt Ymir's titan perched on his shoulder, waiting for any slight movement to come their way. Eren remembers her Titan being remarkably smaller from the last time he saw her. But she looked a lot stronger now, her frail form now built into a strong mass of muscles.

He looks down and sees Willy Tybur's face staring up at him from the nearly broken apart stage, his expression matching the others. The air was filled with silence, all weapons were now drawn on him, waiting for him to make a move.

"If you have a plan, now's the time," Ymir growled in his ear.

Grunting in understanding, he bends down on one knee as he exits his forms, Ymir close by his side. He sighs at the feel of hot steam against his skin.

_'How long has it been since I've felt this...'_

He stands on his Titan's shoulders and looks at the people, determination plastered on his face, "I did not start this war. Nor did I want it to be this way." His gaze looks over to Willy Tybur's face, clearly terrified. "All I want is to protect my home and my people. I don't wish any innocent lives to be taken or more blood on my hands. So, I'm asking you, all of you, to let us come to peaceful terms and end this."

"Liar!" Willy yelled beside him. "You're a devil, a monster! You just want us to believe that, don't you?! That you won't slaughter us the moment we do you as you say."

"If I wanted everyone dead," Eren stares at him coldly. "I would've done it by now."

"Nothing's stopping you!" He yelled at him. "Go on, show us what a true monster really looks like. You've already spilled innocent blood," he gestures behind him to the building his Titan destroyed. Eren's heart, for a moment, felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry about that, truly," Eren says. "Tell me...what can I do to let us come to peaceful ter..."

"Return what you've stolen from us," Willy interrupts him. "You do that...and I will ensure we don't wage war on your island."

He thinks about that for a moment, wondering if his words spoke true or not. He looked into his steel-blue eyes, and deep within them was hesitance and fear. Eren could easily sense the fear reeking off of him. He was lying right through his teeth, and if he was any other man, Eren would've been easily fooled.

"No," Eren said simply. "The moment you have what you want from me, you'll still kill my people. And there won't be any to protect them. I can't."

Willy looks at him and he nods in understanding and in a slight hint of respect, "Then I guess we're at an impasse'."

Eren sighed, closing his eyes at his words, "I suppose we are..."

_'Forgive me, my comrades.'_

And before he knew it, a shot went through the air.

_Bang! Bang!_

Eren grunts at a slight pain he feels in his chest, his senses now dialed to eleven. Warm blood is seeping through his jacket, dripping down his torso.

 _"Eren!"_ Ymir yelled his name.

_'Fine. I see how it is then...'_

Without hesitating, Eren bites his hand with force and emerges from the ground into his form. And at that moment, he saw red. Grabbing Willy with his giant hand, he lunges him in the air and kills him without a second thought.

_'You drew first blood, and I'm left with no choice...'_

Screams were echoing in the air, as people ran away from the scene. He ignored the innocents, eyes searching for the soldiers that were pinned against them. Ymir could see Gabi, Falco, Udo, and Zofia's eyes staring at her in fear as Porco and Colt tried to drag them away from the scene as best they could. She suddenly hoped they would survive with all her heart, and if they didn't, she hoped she could escape their pain.

Still, Ymir didn't waste any time as she made her way to the rooftops, slashing at every single soldier that she came across. The sound of machine guns could be heard and Eren felt pain all over before he moved his hands to protect his nape. And then suddenly, he hears a loud thunderous roar from behind him.

He looks over his shoulder and stares at the sight for a moment, watching another Titan form before his very eyes.

_'So, there you are...'_

He looks at Ymir and gives her a nod saying, _'Hold them off as long as you can.'_

Furiously detaching the pole from his body, he charged at the War Hammer Titan, grabbing her and locking his arms around her rib cage. He tugged and pulled her away so that he could squeeze the life out of her. She felt her hardened skin crack and break under pressure. She twisted and turned, trying to loosen his hold on her. He roared and threw her across the clearing. She crashed into a boulder and fell to the ground before rolling back up on her feet.

Eren's fist connected with its hardened skin for multiple hits, but it wasn't enough to keep her grounded. She threw multiple, bracing swings while he swiped at her, colliding with her once again, but it doesn't stop her. He landed a hard blow, and the skin covering her eyes shatter. He punched her in the face, splitting her skin from her cheek to the corner of her lips. Eren continued his brutal attack by landing a swift kick to her chest, leaving her vulnerable.

Eren unleashed blow after blow on the War Hammer, striking her already wounded ribs and legs. The War Hammer grunted in pain as he knocked her to the ground, pummeling her deep into the dirt with a fury of punches.

Finally, The War Hammer seemed to come out of a trance and she attacked Eren with fierceness and savagery that had never been seen before. Eren fought back like a cornered animal, landing brutal blow after blow in quick succession. She absorbed each crippling hit, grunting in pain each time. They were moving so fast that it was hard to process. And then, in quick succession, she impales him, leaving him defenseless.

"Eren!"

His head snaps to Ymir as she lands on top of the War Hammer from the roof of the building, relentlessly attacking her.

Eren stops short when a memory flashes through his mind; _the Titan's body materializes from its feet rather than its nape and deduces that its human body is located somewhere underground._

The ground shakes violently, followed by a sharp blow of the wind and a blinding flash.

_Armin._

_They're here..._

Eyes searching frantically across the ground, he finds a long cord of flesh coming from a hole in the street. Noticing that it's attached to its feet, he wastes no time. Digging in the ground, he grabs the source, a large crystallized body now in his hands as he stares at the young woman inside. With a thud, the War Hammer's body falls limp to the ground.

"The War Hammer has fallen, we need all weapons on hand! Where are our warriors?!" Ymir looks up at the roof and notices the situation they were in. Without Pieck and any other assistance, they were vulnerable, scrambling without a plan. She knew it was only a matter of time before Reiner recovered or for Pieck or Zeke Yeager to appear. And if that Beast Titan showed up, it was bound to be trouble. Still, Eren's plans linger in the back of her mind.

_"You want me to what?!"_

_"You just have to trust me on this. I'm certain it'll work..."_

_"And you know this how exactly?"_

_"I just do." Eren looks at her with stern eyes. "Trust me."_

_"You better be right about this."_

They needed to act fast, right now.

Ymir looks at Eren before she lunges up to his head, the large crystal close to his hand, _"You sure about this?!"_

He looks into her eyes and grunts in response, blood dripping on the side of his large teeth as he holds the crystal close to his mouth. Not wanting to ask him again, she grabs the side of the crystal and opens her mouth as wide as she could before biting down. Her jaw tightens around it, feeling an intense pain shoot through her head. Eren lifts her up with ease, mouth opening for the moment to come. The crystal cracks and bucks the pressure, motivating her to go on.

 _"Almost there!"_ Eren thought to himself. _"Don't give up now!"_

And after a few painful moments, the crystal breaks into a million pieces, dropping the young woman's body inside. Blood coats Eren's tongue as he feels her right at her throat and swallows her whole. Eren gasps at the sensation, pupils dilated as he feels a sensational energy course through him. It takes him a moment to leave his titan form once more as Ymir does the same, their eyes stained by their marks.

"Are you alright?" Eren asks her, watching her kneel by the open nape.

"I've been better," she huffs, holding onto her jaw as she struggles to catch her breath. "Did it work?"

Eren nods solemnly, feeling his body grow weak and tired.

"Now...what?"

He holsters her arm over his shoulder and looks up as a large shadow hovers over them.

"Now we go home and prepare..."

In an instant, he hears the sounds and clicking of ODM gear, hopping down to retrieve him and Ymir as fast as possible. As he feels himself being pulled up, he looks around at the damage he's caused, and it was the slightest reminder of how it was when Titans invaded his home. In a way, he sympathized with them. He didn't want this to happen, he wanted peace so that everyone could live long lives. But he guesses this was always inevitable. There was no avoiding this war. Through hazy eyes, Ymir could see the fleet burning from a distance. She could see a few soldiers taking out a few enemies as they made their way back onto the ship. She could see Pieck and Zeke all staring at their retreat, with a weak Reiner by their side. There was no way they could catch up to them now.

But, they were surely going to be prepared next time around...

This war had just begun.

_‘How long has Eren been planning this?'_

They land inside the ship with a thud, Ymir's body dropping immediately from exhaustion.

"Holy shit, is that Ymir?!" Eren heard Connie's voice before heavy footsteps made their way to them. He looks at them all, eyes surveying each and every one and of them, until they land on _her_. Despite her hair is shorter now, she hadn't changed one bit. She was still as strong and beautiful as ever. At that moment, she was all he could see. All that he wanted to see.

"Mikasa..."

Mikasa stared at him for a moment and didn't hear what the others were saying and she certainly didn't pay attention to their panicked tones. Her sole focus was Eren. He was here and everything would be alright. Without wasting another second, she rushed to him and hugged him tightly, trying to convince herself that he was real.

"Eren..." She whispered against his chest, eyes filled with tears.

He stroked her hair and she felt his lips lightly brush the crown of her head. "I'm sorry, I..."

"Don't, please," She stopped him short, shaking her head. "I'm going to get you home now."

Eren closed his eyes and inhaled her familiar scent, "I am home."

He knew that he was in deep shit for this and that there would be consequences for his actions. But for right now, none of that mattered. He had his Mikasa and he wasn't going to let her go again anytime soon.


	6. V.| Lost Time.

"Dammit!" Porco slammed his fists against the table, anger coursing through his body. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted her!"

Zeke Yeager and his warriors were sitting in a small room, pondering over what to do with their next move. He had been going through his plans for the past six hours, not moving, not eating, not sleeping. Eren and his comrade were providing more of a problem than he ever thought possible. It was so hard to even think about what they were up to because they always stayed two steps ahead of them. It was impossible to catch them.

_Who the hell did they think are?_

"Why didn't you help back there?!" Porco's gaze glared at Zeke. "You let them both get away and now they have the War Hammer!"

Zeke didn't look at him as he spoke," They outsmarted us. Eren knew that if there wasn't a chance for peace, there would be a battle. He was already prepared for this to happen."

"Did he mean it?" Pieck said from the side of him, eyes filled with sorrow and horror. "Did we really miss our one chance of peace in this world?"

Zeke sighed a heavy sigh and sat up in his seat, taking a huge gulp of coffee, "We'll never know now, will we?"

"Peace?" Porco scoffed. "He was already prepared to destroy us all as you said! They're Devils and that's all they'll ever be!"

With those words, Pieck couldn't help but think about what Ymir said to her earlier, 'It also makes you wonder who the true devils are, doesn't it?' Deep down, it really did make her think, why was she fighting for these people? She was just a pawn to them after all, a weapon to help them win this war that probably wouldn't benefit her or her people in the end. She knew Ymir was a decent person, and that she genuinely cared about her as a friend. But, she also knew that she didn't have a choice in the matter and that she was taking her freedom back once and for all. Pieck couldn't blame her for that even if she wanted to.

"This shouldn't be that hard." Porco groaned, "We're better than them."

"Is that all you're good for?" Reiner finally spoke up from sulking in the corner. "Maybe you should stop complaining and help us figure out what to do next."

"Says the whining coward himself!" Porco snapped back. "Falco told us everything that happened when you saw him. How you told him to kill you and to put you out of your misery. I honestly wish he did. You're nothing but an insignificant speck and I can't believe my brother died for you!"

"Enough!" Zeke slammed his fists against the table. "None of you are helping! We need to pull ourselves together and fast!"

They all sat there in silence, letting it hang over them for a moment before Pieck spoke up, "What do you suggest War Chief?"

A thought runs through his mind as he recalls a conversation he had with Eren not too long ago. It was strange meeting his younger brother again. His features

_"Do you think...I could be a father?"_

_Zeke looks over at him in confusion, "Why do you ask?"_

_He shrugs his shoulders a bit, "I don't know...it's just what's been running through my mind lately."_

_"Any reason in particular?"_

_Eren looks at him for a moment before laughing bitterly, "Wouldn't you like to know."_

_Zeke couldn't help but laugh a little as well, "Well in any case...you'd be a better father than ours was to me."_

_Eren thinks about arguing that point to him but decides against it. While he did admire their father for the man he was, he knew that there was a lot of water under that bridge that he could never understand from where Zeke was concerned, "I just...I don't know. This plan seems kind of off to me. The thought of not being able to have a child is..."_

_"I understand," Zeke says. "But it's the lesser evil. I can't do this without you."_

_"Lesser or not, it's still evil," Eren looks at him. "And whether this comes to peaceful terms or not, I'll do whatever it takes to protect the people I love. And I won't hesitate to get rid of anyone who gets in my way."_

Even though Zeke didn't get a straight answer from him, he knew just by the fierce look in his eyes, that he wasn't gonna go along with it and that he was already a few steps ahead of him somehow. He was definitely a force to be reckoned with, and he would be a fool to underestimate him again.

He just hoped he would be able to get through to him...somehow.

"We move on with our plans, and prepare our attack on the island," Zeke said solemnly. "If we want to win this war, we'll need to retrieve the Founding Titan as quickly as possible. No matter the costs."

One way or another, he was going to see his plan through, and he was going to save Eren from the cursed fate their father gave to him.

* * *

Ymir woke up with a start, breathing heavily and rapidly. She opened her eyes and came back to full consciousness, feeling every muscle in her body being sore. She tried to sit up, but a restraining arm held her down.

"Shh, it's just me. You're safe now." A delicate hand ran through her hair. "It's alright."

That voice...why was it so familiar? It was different from how she remembered it being, more mature she supposes. But that scent, that scent of vanilla and honeysuckle, she would know that anywhere. It was the scent that haunted her dreams for four years now, a scent that she could never forget now. Her hands clasped over the one that's on her cheek as she looks over and meets the sight that makes her heart soar in an unexplainable way.

"Historia..."

Her cheeks are stained with tears and her eyes were red and puffy from crying, but she never looked more beautiful in Ymir's eyes. She was… God, were there any words in any of the languages she knew to describe what she saw? Perfection, maybe?

Ymir's gaze traced her face first, remembering a pair of emerald green eyes that would make her weak in the knees every time she saw them- they were lonelier now, shaded. Her pert nose was still the same, and her full lips were slightly parted at the moment as she openly gaped at her. Her long, earthen-blonde hair was flowing down her back without a care.

"Historia, I..."

"I can't believe it," Historia's voice cracked as she shook her head while covering her mouth with her hand. "You're...supposed to be dead."

"I'm here, Historia." Ymir's voice was remorseful and sad, but firm. "I'm right here."

"Why didn't you come back for me? Why didn't you let me know that you were okay?" Historia cried, more tears trailing down her cheek.

"I couldn't." Ymir reached out for her but thought better of it. "It was my choice."

Ymir didn't say anything, and Historia suspected that she was waiting for her to continue, but her breathing was coming too quickly to speak coherently, "I thought I lost you." Historia was determined not to let any more tears fall. "No one told me a thing, and I was sick to my stomach because I thought... I thought you were gone from my life forever."

"I came back to you," Ymir smiled weakly, placing a hand on her cheek while feeling a warm stray tear slide down her palm. "Everything I've done was to protect you."

"I didn't need your protection," Historia sighed, helplessly leaning into her touch. "I just needed you. I _only_ needed you."

"I will beg you if that's what you want." Ymir's voice almost cracked. "I will crawl for forgiveness."

"Ymir, stop. Please," Historia croaked, hastily wiping the tears off her cheek.

She took her hands from Ymir and tried to calm down. She needed to think about this and without her staring me in the face. Could this be happening? Was Ymir here after all the tears she had cried over her? It had to be some trick, some sick figment of her imagination.

"You left me." She sounded like a broken record, repeating herself every five seconds.

"I know...and I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make it all better," Historia sniffled a bit.

"I know," Ymir tilted her chin towards her. "But I will spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you."

Historia didn't know what to say. She wanted to scream and shout and cry, but just being this close to Ymir was bringing back deep feelings that she had missed and longed for. As much as she hated her right now, she just wanted Ymir to hold her, love her. That sounded pathetic, but she didn't care. She was back in her life again, and she didn't want to lose her again. They had an unbreakable bond, and that was only intensified now.

"I'm sorry, Historia. I can't say it enough," Ymir whispered, taking Historia's hand and pressing a delicate kiss to it. Historia didn't know what to do. She had so many questions that Ymir was going to answer, but suddenly she didn't want to hear it all.

"Forgiveness comes with time, Ymir. You can't just show up and expect everything to go back to normal." Historia spoke calmly, placing a subtle hand over her belly. "Everything's changed now."

Ymir's gaze traveled to her hand and noticed the swell of her belly under the soft blanket that covered it. At that moment, her heart instantly broke. Although it shouldn't have surprised her and she had no right to be, a part of her was still hurt that she had moved on with her life without her. Ymir always imagined them getting married, settling down in a quaint little home on the hill, opening up a shop in the nearby village. But now, it seemed like that dream was far-fetched out with this...pregnancy.

Pregnancy. For fuck's sake, she was pregnant with someone's child. Something she could never give her even if she wanted to. How could she ever begrudge her for that or take that away from her?

"Oh," was all Ymir could whisper.

"Yeah, I know," Historia sighed, rubbing her belly in a soothing motion. "I didn't expect this either."

"Uh, congratulations," Ymir forced a smile, her heart breaking with those very words. "I'm sure you and the father are very happy together..."

"Oh, it's not like that," Historia took a deep breath. "It's...complicated."

"You mean..."

"Eren and I aren't together. It's just...something that had to be done."

That caught Ymir off guard, her eyes widening at the mention of his name, "Eren..."

"He wanted to make this easier for me," Historia sighed once more, running a tired hand over her face. "It bought me time, and regardless of what people think, I'll always be grateful to him for that. If it was anyone else...I don't know how this would've turned out."

At the mention of his name, it all made sense to Ymir. There was a reason he had known so much about Historia, he had spent some quality time with her over the years. Though through their conversations, she could tell that their relationship developed into something more of a trust thing. She trusted Eren to protect her and that child no matter what was to come and that they would be there for each other no matter what was to come.

"I'm surprised that he agreed," Ymir said. "Out of all the men in..."

"Yes, out of _all_ the men in the world that I don't even know, just waiting to spoil me with their seed, it had to be Eren," Historia said bitterly, eyes glaring daggers at her. "Never mind that I didn't have the luxury to make a child out of love and passion with someone I care about. Not to mention that I wasn't given a choice in the matter and that I was going to be _forced_ to become a monster and inherit a power I want nothing to do with! And when someone who genuinely cares about me as a friend wants to make this difficult thing a bit easier for me, even though he knows it'll complicate his own life..."

"Hey, hey," Ymir shushed her and placed a hand on hers when she noticed the angry tears flowing down her cheek. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I had no idea...I didn't know that this was hard for you."

"How could you know?" Historia hastily wiped the tears away. "You were gone...when I needed you the most."

Her words cut like a knife to the heart, but Ymir knew she deserved it.

"How are you feeling?" Historia raised her head slightly but didn't say anything for a moment. "I just... I want to make sure you're okay."

"It's been...difficult, but," Historia looked down at her belly, rubbing her hand over it soothingly. "Even though this child wasn't born out of love, I can't help but feel this connection to this little life growing inside of me. This innocent life deserves a chance to live. It didn't ask for this, and I owe it to this child to be a better mother than mine was to me."

"You'd be a good mother," Ymir held her hand tighter. "There's no doubt in my mind about that."

Historia couldn't help the smile that she tried to fight as she stared at Ymir. She was still beautiful and looked younger if that was possible. She could tell that her eyes were sad. The gold in them had dulled somewhat, and she couldn't remember her looking so tortured.

"I hope so," Historia laced her fingers through hers.

"And Eren..." Ymir took a breath before she asked. "Do you love him?"

Historia looked into Ymir's eyes once more and saw the hope in her eyes, that love that never burned out that still resided within them. Shrugging her shoulders, she says, "Eren is going to play a huge part of my life now, but I'll always see him as a dear friend. Nothing more. And no doubt his life will get more complicated from here with Mikasa in the picture."

She could see the relief in Ymir's eyes, but knew she had one more question to ask, "Do...do you still love me?"

"I do," Historia touched her face, running her hand along with the freckles on her cheek. "I never stopped and I never will."

"I never will either," Ymir kissed her palm, which shot an electric current through her veins. For the first time in years, Historia felt like she could breathe again. "I thought about you every day when I was in that hellhole. You were the only thing that kept me going..."

Historia smiled at her before moving a hand to her earthen brown hair, "Your hair's longer."

"You just now noticed?"

"I like it."

"Thanks, and you still look beautiful as ever," Ymir's fingers traced the lines of her face.

"This pregnancy doesn't change anything for you?" Historia sniffled. "You still want a life with me?"

Ymir thought about her question for a moment before she nodded, "It's like you said, this will be complicated and we'll have to make this work," Ymir lowers her hands and places them flat on her belly. "This child is a part of you, and I'm going to love this baby because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Historia Reiss. You have my heart and my soul, and I'm never leaving you again."

As tears rolled down Historia's cheek, she couldn't help herself any longer as she leaned forward and meshed her lips to Ymir's.

It was one of those explosive, eruptive, electrifying, epic kisses that were described in stories. After years apart, neither of them was holding back, and flashes of memories started flooding back of a time when they were happy with each other. Could they have that again? Everything was telling them yes. Historia was young, but she knew she and Ymir had it. They had been through it all, and the strength of their feelings for each was making it almost impossible for them to deny each other. And even if this pregnancy was far from convenient, they would get through it. Together.

Once they were both exhausted, they pulled away slightly. Ymir's forehead was on Historia's as her breath washed over her face. She had soft tears on her face, and Ymir wiped them away.

"I love you..." Historia whispered to her.

"And I love you."

* * *

And they held each other close through the early dawn of the morning, trying to make up for the lost time that was taken from them.

Eren looks into the mirror in the familiar bedroom of his home, his hair now pulled up into a tight knot. He was tired of it getting in his face all the damn time, so he figured it was time to try something different for a change. It was nice being in Shiganshina again, his home. It was nice to know that even though he changed, this place didn't. Despite the hell it was put through, its foundation remained strong. He could only hope to resemble that same strength as well. He knew a moment to catch up with a few friends and comrades before he would be summoned by his superiors. He still had yet to report to Hange and Levi for what happened in Liberio so he was enjoying this freedom while it lasted. He knew that once they got their hands on him, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"I made you breakfast," A voice spoke from behind him, making him turn around fully. It was no one but his Mikasa, walking in with a tray of food in her comfortable clothes. "It's not much but..."

"It's more than enough," Eren smiled softly to her. "Thank you."

Mikasa nods curtly before setting it on the wooden dresser beside him, "Of course."

The silence between them was torture, none of them uttering a word to each other. He just stands there for a moment, watching her shuffle the things on the dresser as neatly as possible. He ponders over what to say to her, what to say that'll make her understand how sorry he is. But before he gets the chance, he feels an intense pain shoot through his cheek. Skin met skin, and a loud sound echoed off of the walls. He grunts in slight pain as his head jerks slightly to the side. Although it was out of nowhere, he was expecting it to come sooner or later.

"I deserved that," He sighs, fixing his hair.

"Yes, you did," She says, staring at him for a moment. "That, and more."

"I know," He looked at her and she could see the sincerity that resided in them, "I can't tell you how sorry I am. For leaving, for..."

"Historia?" She asked calmly.

To her surprise, he doesn't shy away from her gaze and gives her a respectful nod, "Is she..."

"The baby will be here any day," Mikasa said affirmatively.

Eren nods again, letting a deep breath escape through his nose, "You deserved better than that. I should've given you the respect to talk about it first."

Mikasa just looks at him, waiting for him to continue, "And I should've trusted that you would have respected my decision to leave...which was kind of hard for me to do."

"I believe you," Mikasa nodded. "And I forgive you."

"Really, just like that?"

"I already forgave you a long time ago, Eren," Mikasa walked up to him and pressed a hand to her cheek. "But when you left, you have no idea what you left behind, what you left me behind with..."

"I can only imagine," Eren closed his eyes and held her hand with his own. "But I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Eren, I love you with every fiber in my being. But I need you to let me in. I want to be the one you could confide in. I want you to be able to reach out to me. I want to hold you at night when you have your nightmares. I need you to trust me," Mikasa looked down at her feet. "We need that trust now more than ever."

"I do trust you. With every part of me, I trust you," He nodded solemnly, tilting her chin up to face him. "You don't ever have to second that ever again, okay?"

Mikasa just looks at him and nods as she feels his hands glide to her cheek to cup her face in them, "And I know that this...pregnancy complicates things but nothing comes before you. Nothing ever will. I'm yours, and nothing will change that."

"You have a responsibility towards them, Eren," Mikasa sighs. "You can't deny them of that."

"I won't," Eren agrees. "I'll be there for them whenever they need me. But I'll always come home to you. Nothing can stop that."

He looked down at her and saw that she was looking back at him, eyes filled with wonder. "You really mean that?"

"I do," he said, brushing a strand of hair away from her face, "As long as you'll have me."

Eren didn't have to say anything else. The look of love and adoration in his eyes, combined with the pure animal lust seeping from his very pores said it all. And that's when his lips crashed down hungrily onto hers.

He could taste the salt from her dried-up tears on her lips. The scent of his breath, hot and eager, had her panting and begging for more. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he was hard between her legs; his arousal pressed up against her core. Mikasa unconsciously moaned against his lips, heady from the feel of his hunger; his heat.

He held her up quickly, as though she weighed nothing at all, setting her on the dresser next to the forgotten breakfast while his hands took turns roaming her body. They were everywhere, but never anywhere long enough; his touch was teasing, just enough to be almost satisfying. He pulled her flush to his hard, lean body. She was cocooned within his embrace. His grasp was firm and unrelenting, giving her a glimpse of the extraordinary strength he possessed. Mikasa clung to him. Her body undulated, creating delicious friction. She couldn't get enough of him. He held her as tight as he could without hurting her, yet it wasn't nearly close enough.

"I've missed this. I missed you," He breathes.

"I..." She couldn't form any words as she felt his lips attach to the base of her neck.

He knew he didn't deserve her, not for a second. It amazed him how much this woman would tolerate him and his nonsense for so long. And now that he had her, he was going to show her how much he appreciated her, every second of every day if he had to.

But before Mikasa could lose herself in his arms, and God knew she wanted to, an immediate thought came to her mind.

_'Carla!'_

"Eren, wait," She breathed, pulling away with all of her strength. A shaky smile hits her lips as she cups his face in her hands, "I have someone who wants to meet you."

As she quickly releases herself from his grasp, he follows her trail with a confused gaze as he fixes his clothes. After a few moments, he could hear Mikasa mumbling under her breath while making her way back to the bedroom. And then once his gaze landed on them, his heart stopped in an instant.

"Shhh, it's alright, little bird," Mikasa said soothingly as Carla fussed in her arms. "I know you're still tired."

Eren's gaze was locked on the infant in Mikasa's arms, his eyes tracing every detail of her face for memory. She turned her tiny head to lay on Mikasa's shoulders, and once their eyes locked, it was like the entire world shifted. All he could see at that moment was Mikasa, holding this little girl in her arms that heavily resembled his features. She was beyond perfection, the prettiest thing he's ever seen in his life.

"Mikasa..." He managed to breathe out, his words stopping at the lump of his throat.

"Eren," Mikasa smiles with fresh tears coming down her cheeks as she stared between the two of them. "Meet Carla Ackerman...our daughter."

At those words, Eren fell to his knees, his heart soaring at the sight of them. He couldn't help the breathless laugh that escaped his lips as tears rolled down his cheeks as well. She was so beautiful beyond words. He couldn't believe this...this was real. Mikasa didn't even have to tell him those words, he could already tell just by looking at her. Those emerald green eyes were a dead giveaway. And her name was Carla...Carla. If only his mother could see him now. He wonders how proud of him would she be if she saw him now.

"This...this beautiful little girl...is my daughter?" He breathed another laugh as Mikasa bent down to his level, smiling as Carla placed a tiny hand on her father's cheek. "You're so perfect."

And once she was in his arms, he fell completely in love with her. At that moment, he knew that there was nothing he wouldn't do for her. Carla was instantly mesmerized by her father's face, never taking her eyes off of him. Eren just held her close, unable to stop the tears from falling down his cheek. He laid her head on his chest, running his fingers through her raven tussles of hair. He looked over to see Mikasa in tears as well, watching just how in sync the two of them were already. She looked perfect in his arms; like that's where she was always meant to be.

"Mikasa..."

"I know," she smiled softly as she laid her head on his shoulder, watching their daughter playfully toss and turn in his arms. "She's the best of us."

Eren never tore his gaze away from his daughter. She was truly fascinating in every way and they lost themselves in their own little world. Mikasa couldn't help but love seeing them this way. She could tell he was going to be a wonderful father. for Carla and Historia's child. He would make sure that she was always the center of his attention, but made sure that she was never spoiled, like Mikasa. He would never take any small moment with her for granted. Because he knew that it could all be taken away in an instant. So he would continue to hold his family close and never let them go for as long as he lived.

"I'll protect you," He whispered to her as he held her tiny hand to his cheek. "Nothing in this world will ever harm you as long as I'm around. I'll die for you, you hear me?"

He meant that with all his heart.

"We both will," Mikasa bent down and kissed her forehead. "But let's hope it never comes to that."

They both share a laugh before Eren stares at Mikasa for a moment, saying, "Thank you, Mikasa... for this extraordinary gift you've given me."

"No," She shakes her head before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "Thank you, Eren. For giving me everything I could ever need."

And with that, Eren sighed as he nuzzled his head against Carla's, feeling peaceful in his life for the first time in a long time. Nothing mattered at that moment but them. Mikasa surrounded her arms around them and held them close, making up for the lost time.


	7. VI.| Keep Fighting.

Eren continues to stare at the brick wall ahead of him, memories of the past week replaying in his head as he sat in his cell. He couldn't help but think of his beautiful little girl, Carla, his mother's namesake. Holding her for the first time was beyond words, it was the most wholesome thing ever. Her skin was so soft and smooth like butter that he was almost afraid to touch her. How could such a small being have such a huge impact on someone's life? He saw that now, he even saw how wonderful Mikasa was with her. It was like she was born to be a mother, a fearless protector. It was something he used to hate about her growing up, now it's something he wishes he would've appreciated more. He was grateful for the time he spent with them nonetheless, it temporarily took his mind off things for a while.

His thoughts then linger on Historia, another woman carrying his child. By now, she and Ymir were reunited by now on her small little farm, catching up over what's been going in the years. He wonders how he would feel once their child was born. A part of him wished that he was able to talk her out of it back then, but he knew once her mind was set to something, it was no use. What sick irony this was, the one who was trying to protect her from this fate was the one who steered her to it. Granted that their relationship was strictly platonic, Mikasa was right. A child changes everything, and he understood that once he finally held Carla in his arms.

He suddenly wonders if there was a chance of peace in the first place and if he could stop the path he was set on. All the visions that flashed through his mind, the warnings and signals that he saw, it was all inevitable. No matter how hard he tried, there was no avoiding this war. And now that he had so much to lose now, he wasn't going to let them slip through his fingers. He was going to fight until he had nothing left.

Eren feels a shift in the air, his eyes turning to a female figure in the corner of his eyes. It was a woman with a straight-cut bang with her hair that went down to her shoulder blades with age. She wore tattered clothing with a cloth headband, sash belt, and leather sandals laced above her ankles.

"Gonna actually speak this time?" Eren speaks but not turning his gaze to face her. As usual, she remained silent. "Guess not."

He continues to sit there in silence for a while with the figure hovering over him before he speaks, "So I guess there's no avoiding this war is there? No matter how many times I'll try, no matter what you show me, all of this is inevitable."

The woman remains silent.

"You don't have to say anything, I know it's true. I'll this world's reckoning," Eren laughs shakily. "Except now, I have so much more to lose. Mikasa. Carla..."

He turns to face her, her lifeless eyes staring back at him, "Is this what you want from me? Is that what you've always wanted?"

Once again, silent.

"Well, I'll just keep fighting you then. I have to keep fighting," Eren begins to echo to himself until it's resolute in his brain.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Eren looks over his shoulder to see Commander Hange on the other side of his cell, staring at him almost as if he was going insane. Probably because somewhere deep down, he was.

Completely ignoring her question, he turns away from her and looks back at the wall, "Is there something you need, Commander?"

Hange looks at him for a moment, wondering what's exactly running through his mind at the moment. Whatever it was, he was keeping it well hidden from her, and she was usually good at reading him. Guess times really have changed.

"I was just stopping by to tell you that the stage attack worked," Hange said firmly. "Zeke's in Levi's custody as we speak."

"Oh?" That surprised Eren a bit.

"They sent a few airships not too far from here a few hours ago, looks pretty believable from what I was told," Hange confirms, but something in her tone told Eren that she was somewhat unsure, almost afraid even. "That hairy bastard is a sneaky one."

"Afraid Levi won't make it back?" Eren asks.

"Levi can take care of himself," Hange said quickly, her cheeks immediately reddening at his remark. "I just... I don't trust Zeke. I hardly trust any of these Anti-Marley volunteers, even after all the things they've done for us."

Her mind wanders to a few years ago when Kiyomi Azumabito came to Paradis Island along with Zeke Yeager and the Anti-Marley volunteers, discussing their future. She remembers Kiyomi mentioning the island is roughly behind a hundred years technologically behind the rest of the world; referring to the ability to "rumble the world" and goes over three procedures Paradis must perform in order to protect themselves while they catch up with Marley and the other nations: showing the world the destructive potential Paradis is capable of, the involvement of Hizuru to help boost military involvement and finally, the continued possession of the Founding Titan. And also how Historia's fate would come to be...

Granted that Zeke and the Anti-Marley were helping in their own way, she couldn't help but feel like Zeke had some sick agenda of his own. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"But it's not like we have a lot of options out there, do we?"

"I suppose it doesn't," Eren sighs, still not facing her.

"Eren," Hange sighs as well, placing a gentle hand on the cold bars of his prison cell. "You can't keep dragging us into things like this. Innocent lives were taken that night. We have to be able to trust you..."

"Hange...you know that nothing means more to me than my comrades," He slowly stands up and makes his way to her. "If there had been another way..."

"What are you planning, Eren? What's going on in that head of yours?"

Eren's eyes looked at hers and she saw the tense raw animalistic rage within them, just waiting to be unleashed. But he was keeping it at bay, holding it back for those opposed to him, "I won't risk the Scouts ever again, I can guarantee you that."

There was a double meaning behind his words, so cryptic that it even took her off guard. Deep down, she knew Eren could escape anytime he wanted. Nothing could stop him, especially now that he had the War Hammer Titan. But she also knew that he didn't want to hurt anybody. He was driven by something, his will to protect his comrades and family was taking him to a place he had no chance of controlling. She could only imagine what was running through his head.

"I can't stop it, Hange," He whispers, shaking his head desperately. "I want to stop, but I can't. I...need your help."

"Talk to me," Hange encouraged him. "Tell me what I can do."

He looks up at her and presses closer to her, his voice shaking as he utters these next words, "I know...what's going to happen from here on out. I don't want to do it, but I can't stop. I can't stop it, no matter how much I want to. So, if anything goes wrong... if I lose myself, I need you to promise me, you'll put an end to me."

His words shocked Hange more than he could ever know. Despite all the things they went through, she knew Eren was a genuinely good person. He had put his life on the line countless times just as much as everyone else. All in all, he was her friend. She wouldn't wish death on him regardless of the situation.

"Eren, you're freaking me out here.."

"If you don't, everyone you know and love will die," Eren's eyes widen as he shakes his head once more. "I can't... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt my comrades, my family. I need this from you, please."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"The less you know, the better," Eren says firmly, stray tears sliding down his cheek. "I need your word, Hange. Tell me you understand."

"Eren, if what you're saying is true, there has to be another way..."

He just bows his head, clenching onto the cold bars with strong hands. Hange's seen him defeated many times like this before, but there was something different about this time. He looked completely conflicted, his mind battling with his heart. Hange knew that whatever he was going through, it was definitely having an effect on him. But killing him was definitely out of the question. Eren was still needed, by many people. His time wasn't up, not if she had anything to say about it.

"I'm not giving up on you, Eren," She placed a gentle hand over his. "Whatever you're going through, I'll help you."

"No one can help me, Hange...no one."

* * *

Mikasa continued to hum a soft melody to Carla as she watched her with mesmerizing eyes, tiny hands clenching onto her scarf. They were on top of a small hill, leaning against the tree that overlooked the town. She remembered when she and Eren would come up here as children. It amazed her that it was still standing after all these years. It was nice to know that some things never changed, even if she did. Despite her family lineage, this was her home, and it always would be. And this was going to be Carla's home as well, she would make sure of it.

"Mikasa!" She heard a muffled voice from the side of her, followed by heavy footsteps. She grinned when she saw Sasha approaching with a large picnic basket with Armin, Connie, and Jean following close behind. Sasha took a seat next to her as the others followed suit, watching the leaves fall off the tree. She could feel the sharp wind whip against her neck, letting her know that it would only get colder tonight. She was used to the change of the seasons. It was one of the only eventful things that happened around here nowadays.

"I brought meat!" Sasha squealed excitedly. "That Niccolo sure knows how to make a good meal."

"Thanks, Sasha," Mikasa smiled gently at her.

"No problem, it's just food."

"No, I mean," she sighs and places a hand on her lap. "Thank you for being there for me, for being my friend. I know I don't show it a lot but I appreciate you and everything you've done for me."

"For all of us," Connie wraps an arm around her shoulder. "We all appreciate you. We don't know what we'd do without you."

"I wouldn't go that far," Jean huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Armin nudges his shoulders and he sighs in defeat. "I suppose life would be pretty fucking boring without you."

"Oh," Sasha blushed a bit at their kind words. "I didn't know I meant that much to you guys."

"Of course you do," another voice said from the side of them. Mikasa's smile widened as she saw Eren approaching them in his hoodie and pants. Everyone else just looked at him, not knowing what to say or feel at the moment. "Got room for one more?"

They were silent for a few moments before Sasha grinned and scooted for him to sit between them, "Always."

Eren smiles back before he takes a seat between her and Mikasa, who doesn't waste time closing in the space between them. Eren's smile widens a bit as she places Carla in his arms who instantly lays her head on his chest. Eren places a gentle hand on her back while lying his head against Mikasa's.

"I'm surprised Hange let you out," Jean inquired. "I thought you were gonna be locked down there for months."

"We have an agreement," Eren concluded, not wanting to go deeper into the situation. They would find out soon enough anyway.

"It's good to have you back, Eren," Armin said. "We really missed you."

"Yeah. For a second there, I thought you were siding with the enemy," Connie added.

"Never," Eren grinned while looking down at Carla's now sleeping form. "You guys...you'll always come first. Never forget that."

"Well, let's hope you remember that next time you send us on a death mission," Jean joked, earning a small laugh out of everyone. They all fell into a peaceful silence, letting the poignant moment wash over them. Eren didn't know if they would ever sit together like this again, but it would always rank high in their most special memories.

Mikasa's thoughts were running in the same direction as his, and she smiled softly, "This is nice, us being together like this."

"I hope we can always do things like this when this is all over..." Sasha sighed as she scarfed down another piece of meat.

"Yeah, me too," Eren sighs before pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Carla's head. "I'll make that happen for you guys, that's a promise."

Eren looked far out to the horizon and let his eyes wander along its expanse. He could make out the curvature of the Earth's surface. The effect was subtle but real. With their hands gripped tightly between them, resting on the weathered grass, Eren and Mikasa stared quietly out at the view, neither of them wanting the moment to end.

The only sounds they could hear were the swooshing of the whisper of the wind, and the distant cries of the gulls. It was an idyllic setting, and Eren's chest felt heavy at the thought that this was all going away; that he might never again sit here, in this spot, with his family.

_Mikasa. Carla. Armin. Sasha. Jean. Connie. Historia. Ymir. Hange. Levi._

_Forgive me._

* * *

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Mikasa whispered as she ran a hand through Carla's hair, watching her as she slept in her tiny bed. "We got really lucky with her, huh."

"Yeah, we did," Eren chuckled a little before it died down, his face growing serious, "She's truly a gift."

"I remember when I first held her, and she was snatched from my arms immediately," Mikasa felt tears at the brim of her eyes. "I've never been more terrified."

She remembered the first few weeks she was separated from her. Carla had certain health issues that prevented them from holding her, so she was being looked over until she was better. She stayed in that tiny room for observation, four weeks after her birth just to make sure she was strong. Mikasa hated every moment of that but made the best out of the situation. She would never leave her side and would read her stories as she slept on.

"I wanted to take away all the pain for her, everything she was feeling. I would burn this world for her if I had to," Mikasa kissed her cheek and sighed deeply. "I don't want to lose her or you, Eren. I refuse to."

"Mikasa..."

"I promised her I would always come back to her. I promised that I would always protect her," Mikasa closed her eyes, shaking her head. "I know I have to be strong for her, but it gets harder with every passing day."

Eren places a hand over her arms and tilts her chin to face him "You're the strongest person I know, Mikasa. As long you have your will and your love for her, she will always be safe. And nothing in this world can stop me from protecting her. I promise you...I'll keep you both safe."

_Even if it's from myself..._

"I believe you," Mikasa whispered to him.

She always would.

After a few moments of watching her sleep, Eren drags Mikasa by the hands and leads her to their bedroom, closing the door behind them. Before she could open her mouth to speak, Eren gently cups her cheek and presses his lips to hers. He showers her with them, branding her with his love and affection.

"Eren," she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I need you," He said between kisses," I need you now." This could be the last time he holds her like this. To kiss her, cherish her. He needed this moment to remember her like this, where they were just being, finding small moments together to hold off what was going on in the world. If this were his last time with her, he would treasure it always.

"What about Carla," she moaned, feeling his lips on her neck and collarbone. She was slowly coming undone in his arms. "We don't want to wake her."

Eren pulled back and whispered, "Please, Mikasa..."

He was gazing at her with eyes that were black with a raw desire Mikasa could never have imagined. This was a very different Eren looking back at her. She could see just how much he wanted her . . . Needed her. And she wanted him too, more than anything in the world.

"You have me, Eren," She whispered back, taking his hand and placing it over her heart. "You have my heart, body, and soul. Forever."

Not wanting to waste any more time, he smashed his lips with hers as their bodies came together. His hands reached for her shirt, slowly unbuttoning it to reveal small pieces of her skin inch by inch. Once his hands touch her bare skin, she couldn't help but gasp as he gently lays her on the bed. Mikasa could feel his heart practically beating out of his chest. His lips moved down her throat and into the hollow of her collar bone, and she felt her body melt into a pool of arousal. A gasp escaped her plump lips when he cupped her breast and ran a thumb over the tip. She arched her back and willed him to take more. He did. His lips kissed the valley of her breasts, moving his hands to cup them gently. The things he was doing were sensational and intoxicating. She never wanted it to stop, ever.

"Eren..."

He shushes her, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips before trailing his own down her body. His hands grip the waistline of her pants before he slides down them with ease. Seeing her coming undone in his grasp, he grins slightly and moves her cotton underwear to the side with his teeth, pressing a kiss to her inner thigh. Her fingers threaded themselves into his hair as he teasingly moved closer to her heat. Mikasa painted uncontrollably. Their intense heat surrounded each other and held them captive.

"Don't look away," Eren whispered as he breathed over the spot she so desperately wanted his attention to be. "Look at me, Mikasa."

She does, immediately huffing a moan at the sensation at the feel of his tongue. His hands trail up and down her thighs, feeling her legs holster over his shoulder and holds him there firmly.

"Eren..."

She whimpers at the loss, watching him stand at the edge of the bed to undress. Her gaze unashamedly travels over his naked body, her desire getting the best of her. She could never tire of this view. Eren hovers over her body and she instinctively spreads her legs. Already wet in anticipation, she could feel him there, just barely touching her. His eyes reached hers again, and Mikasa lost herself in those dark eyes, full of desire. She was his, no matter what was to come. And that was enough for Eren. She gripped his head and pulled him down to meet his lips just as he slowly slipped inside her.

They both moaned and groaned at the sensation, the feeling of their bodies and souls becoming one once again. Eren pumped so slowly at first then he set a quicker pace, and Mikasa joined it, stroke for stroke, marveling at the heat that was building between them. They stared at each other intensely, breathing heavily as Mikasa moved her hips against his. The feeling was indescribable.

Eren focused on every kiss, every caress; every movement to trap this moment in his mind forever. Mikasa closed her eyes, getting lost in a primal rhythm as she placed her hands on his backside, digging her fingernails into the flesh.

"Look at me," he urged, panting heavily. She did. He caressed her face, pushing her sweat-soaked hair out of her eyes. "I love you," he said. His hands moved up and down her thighs, sending tingles down her spine. His touch was sensual, erotic. "I'll always love you," he whispered, kissing her lips and leaving a wet trail down her neck. She moved her hands to the back of his shoulders to pull him impossibly closer.

"I'll always love you, my Mikasa."

"Eren..."

Before she knew it, Mikasa felt the explosion of her orgasm take over her body, sending out wave after wave of pleasure.

Eren's body shuddered, and he groaned as he too, felt the waves pass over him as he emptied into her. Their hearts were thudding in their chests; both of them panting to catch their breath. He collapsed on top of her, his forehead leaning against hers. Mikasa wrapped her arms around him to hold him captive for a little longer.

They lay on the bed, wrapped up in each other's arms as their breathing steadied, and their beating hearts slowed down. Eren kissed her breasts and trailed sweet, wet kisses up and down her neck, before moving down to rest his head on her lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. They were silent for a moment before Mikasa decided to speak up.

"Eren," she sighs, running a hand through his hair once more. "You're not leaving me again."

He knew that she would see right through him. She always could.

"Mikasa..."

"We're a family, Eren," She cuts him short. "It isn't just about you or me anymore. We have to think about Carla now. Whatever you feel like you have to face alone, you don't have to. You have me and our friends, you always have."

"It's not that simple anymore, Mikasa," Eren whispered, his hands running up and down her arms. "I don't want to leave you guys but I have to..."

Her stomach turned just thinking about what Eren was feeling right now. He felt weak yet strong. Ready, but unprepared. There were so many emotions that even he could barely understand. She reached up to caress his cheek, and he covered her hand with his own. "You're not leaving me. I'll be there for you for whatever you need. We need each other now more than ever."

"Mikasa, you don't understand. I don't think you're safe around me anymore. No one is..."

"I don't care," Mikasa continues to run her hand through his hair. "I'll _never_ give up on you, never."

And with those words, he felt a slight weight off of his shoulders. Deep down, he knew there was a slight possibility that there was a chance he would need to be killed or held captive. But with Mikasa's words, she gave him hope. Hope that he could change his destiny, and not be the world's destruction. He prayed with all of his heart that he could keep all of his friends safe from himself. But as of now, he would keep fighting, fighting until he no longer had the will to.

For Mikasa, for Carla, for Armin, his comrades, his family, he would keep fighting no matter what. 

As long as they kept believing in him...


	8. VII.| Birth and War.

_"Mikasa!"_

_She could only hear the blood pulsing in a rush through her ears. The chaos around her was evident that her senses were obscured. Weapons and other machinery have collided. Some were in flames, and others were disappearing in the thick black smoke. Soldiers are running for cover away from their position. Their hands clutch their weapons tightly. Some are dropping to the ground for protection. Many bleed from scrapes and wounds. A soldier ducks down to the ground, looking terrified. Everyone seems terrified._

_What is going on?_

_Mikasa looks around and notices that the city around her is burning ever so brightly. Her heart instantly stops when she sees a Colossal Titan, walking in front of her. And not just one, hundreds of them, stepping on everything that's in its path. She looks down to see Carla in her arms, holding onto her tightly as she cries furiously. Thousands of people ran past her, not caring if they bumped into her and Carla or not._

_"Mikasa..."_

_She hears her voice this time, forcing her to look up. The sight that beheld her broke her heart into a million pieces. It was Eren, in his Titan Form destroying the city without a hint of remorse. His eyes were cold, filled with violence and rage. . The skies rain with explosions, covering everything in black smoke, as he let out a horrifying roar. Carla's cries grow louder as Mikasa holds her tighter._

_"Eren," Her voice called through strangled breaths. "Eren, stop it, please!"_

_And for a moment, he did. His bright green eyes stared at his family as he bent down to their level. He holds out a giant hand to them, lifting them with ease. And he gives them a good view, the oceans and cities burning bright before their very eyes. She looks down and sees her comrades, bodies drenched in their own blood as they lie on the ground dead. Mikasa covers her mouth with tears falling down her cheek, while the rest of the world continues to burn._

Mikasa woke with a start, cold sweat sticking to her body. For a moment, she stared at the ceiling, reliving every ounce of sadness, every pang of grief before she sighed, feeling firm strong arms around her bare legs. Eren was still asleep, unaware of her turmoil, and she didn't dare move to wake him. It wasn't like he was getting much more sleep than her anyway. He sighed and shifted under the sheets, his hands lazily tracing the bare skin of her waist as he laid his head on her lap. Mikasa smiled softly and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before she extracted herself from his embrace and padded to the next room, grabbing the silky robe off the headboard and throwing it on. She tried dousing her face in cold water to wash away the dream. It didn't work. Her mind still whirred around the images in her head, and her racing heart hadn't slowed much.

For a moment, a part of her wouldn't have objected to crawling back under the covers and pretending nothing happened, but she knew it was futile. She couldn't get that image out of her head, nor the sounds of those people screaming. It was horrible... terrifying even.

_'Could this be...what Eren was warning me about?'_

Instead of crawling back into bed, where she knew she'd only lay awake, Mikasa went back into the next room and walked to the small crib where Carla was wide awake. She immediately smiled at the sight of her mother, gurgling sweet nothings to her.

"Good morning, little bird," She smiled as well as she lifted her, holding her close to her chest. Mikasa loved holding her, it was everything she needed, everything she could ever want.

"I see you can't sleep either," Mikasa laughed softly, brushing a soft kiss against her head. "I get it, it happens to me all the time."

She jumped slightly when she heard footsteps approaching behind her, strong arms wrapping her waist. Mikasa instantly felt the familiar flutters in her stomach at the feel of Eren. His broad shoulders and defined muscles never failed to make her body stand up and take notice. He would always be a god among men in her eyes, and the only man she would ever love.

"You two are up early."

"I couldn't sleep," Mikasa smiled weakly at him, feeling Carla clutch onto her even tighter. The final fog of her dream was being pushed aside by their presence.

"I know," Eren whispered, kissing the junction of her collar bone "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm fine. It's behind me now."

"You sure?" Eren placed his head in the crook of her neck. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know," She smiled sadly. "But I should be worrying about you and our daughter, not the other way around."

"So you can worry about me, but I'm not allowed to worry about you?" Eren laughed a little. "That doesn't seem fair."

Mikasa was about to respond, but she was interrupted by Eren gently turning them around so they cocoon Carla between them. "You two...you're my world now. You know that, don't you?"

"I do," Mikasa whispers.

"And you know," Eren lifts her chin and forces her to look up at him. "One day, I'm going to make you my wife."

Those words fluttered in her heart, a wonderful feeling bubbling in her stomach, "I do." She looks down at Carla, feeling tears prick at the brim of her eyes. "Eren, I want that. I _see_ that future for us. I would want nothing more than to grow old with you and spend the rest of my life with you."

"I'll make that happen, Mikasa," Eren's voice grew firm. "I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen."

"Eren..." That fierceness in his eyes frightened her now. She could only imagine what was running through his mind right now.

"I can't lose you," Eren presses his forehead against hers as he pulls them closer to him. "I can't lose either of you."

"You won't..." Mikasa wraps a free arm around his neck. "We'll always be with you. But..."

"Don't say it..."

"Carla isn't safe here with us right now," Mikasa croaked out, tears staining her cheek once more. "Marley can attack us any day now, and I want Carla to be away from this war as far as possible. If I were to lose her...Eren, I can't even imagine..."

"I know," He nods, and rubs her arms with strong hands. "If that's what you want...I'll support you. I'll make sure our daughter is safe."

Of course, this wasn't what she wanted. She needed Carla in her arms always, to receive the love and affection from her that she deserved. But, what she needed more was for her to be safe and protected. Eren wanted Carla to be safe as well, more than anything. He needed that because he yearned for that future with Mikasa and Carla. Though he also had Historia in his life and would protect her and that child with everything in him, Mikasa would always be the woman for him and he would always try to put her first. With that in mind, he buries his nose in her hair and holds them close, savoring this moment with them for as long as he could.

* * *

"Is that what you're gonna keep doing all night?" Zeke asked Levi while cleaning his glasses. He put them back on and looked at Levi, frowning a little. "In case you haven't noticed, I've had plenty of chances of escaping and haven't done so yet."

Levi looks up from cleaning his blade, his expression as blank as ever, "As if I believe a word that comes out of your damn mouth." He leans back in his chair, feet kicked up on the log in front of him. "You'd be smart and keep it shut."

He reaches over to the small table beside him, a hot pot of tea already brewed, waiting for him. He raises it to his lips and groans as the heat quickly fills his body. They had been in the forest for a few days now, getting used to each other's company. Unfortunately for Zeke, Levi wasn't much of a conversationalist. 

Zeke cleared his throat and adjusted the blanket on his shoulders, looking around curiously, "You know, some could say my living conditions are...rather special, but I, for one, like it here. I wouldn't mind bringing the kids here to show them this beauty."

"Kids?" Levi raised a brow at the mention of those names.

Zeke bowed his head in shame, "They're warriors back on Marley."

"Ah," Levi raised the cup back to his lips. "I see."

He didn't want anyone involved in his plan that he didn't trust. Only Yelena and few others in their inner circle knew about the staged attack not too far from where they were. He wanted to keep everyone in the dark for as long as he could before Marley moved onto Paradis Island with their retaliation attack. He needed to move on with his plan as quickly as possible.

"I might put in a good word with the commander _if_ you keep your mouth shut."

"Ah, Hange," Zeke mused, a teasing grin playing on his lips. "Tell me, how are you and the commander doing?"

Levi's eyes twitched in annoyance as he glared at him. He was treading on thin ice bringing her into the conversation like this. No doubt Yelena spying on them like the sneaky cunt she was, "That's none of your damn business."

"Struck a nerve?"

Levi instantly raised his blade and pointed it towards him, "One more word out of you, and I shove this down your throat."

"I don't mean to pry," Zeke raised his hands in surrender, his smile never fading. "If it makes you feel better, I think she's an exceptional woman. In fact, she's perfect for you."

Reluctantly, he buries his blade into the ground and grunts, "You're insufferable."

Zeke chuckled gently in triumph and sipped his own tea. Silence fell between both men, the crackling of the fire is the only sound that could be picked up before Zeke speaks again.

"So, do you see a future with her?"

"You must really have shit filled in that monkey brain of yours, don't you?"

"Would it really kill you to drop the act for just one night, Captain," Zeke sighed, putting his cup of tea to the side. "As I've told you, we're on the same side."

"You're a liar, but a good one. I'll give you that," Levi leans closer, his gaze growing intent to him. "But I've spent this little quality time reading you. Get out of line one time and I cut your damn legs off."

"Oh, but you want to do that right now, don't you?" Zeke grins at him, doing his best to get under the Captain's skin. "You want to kill me so bad that's eating at you. Your eyes betray you, Levi. They're telling me everything I need to know. Just looking at them just makes me want to shit myself."

Levi grunts and leans back in his chair, "I'm the type that craves the hunt and savors the kill. As I've told you. Sooner or later, you will die by my hand. I guarantee it."

Zeke looks into his eyes and knows that there was truth to his words. He knew that he meant it with every fiber in his being. Still, Zeke could only smile at his threat as he raises his cup of tea to his lips once more, "I have no doubt you'll try." He scoffs in disgust before he sets his cup down. "Do we have any wine? I detest this stuff."

"You're shit out of luck," Levi crossed his arms. "The soldiers drank them all. You'll have to make do with the tea. And even if there were wine, I wouldn't give you any. You're a prisoner, not a guess."

"You wound me," Zeke places a hand on his chest in mock hurt. "I never knew you hated me so much that you would deprive me of good wine."

"My hatred for you runs deeper than you could ever imagine," Levi looked at the fire, the flames reflecting off his eyes. "Back in Shiganshina, I saw the havoc you wreaked, all those soldiers you killed..."

_Erwin..._

He still remembers the last time the two of them spoke to each other, their last few moments. His words still linger in the back of his mind, haunting him to this day. Like a ghost whispering in the wind. He made a promise that day, and he made sure he would never forget it.

"If it's any consolation, that day haunts me as well."

"Don't tell me you've suddenly started to feel guilt over it," Levi clenched his fists tightly, the memories flashing back into his mind. "I'm pretty sure it didn't haunt you when you were throwing rocks at them, _laughing_ like the giant sack of hairy shit you are."

Zeke didn't meet his gaze.

"So do me a favor and cut the shit and stop acting like your someone's savior," Levi leans back and takes his blade out of the ground. "We both know you really are."

Zeke looked up from behind his cup and he sighed before putting it down for a moment, his eyes reaching Levi's once again, " I must admit I admire your skill of understanding other people's thoughts. I'm sure it's not a skill popular among the ladies. I wonder what Hange..."

"I thought I told you to mind your damn business!"

"I'm just genuinely curious," Zeke raises his hand in surrender once more. "I mean, what do _you_ see in her?

Levi eyes him curiously before he sighs in defeat, running a hand over his face, "Hange and I...she just...understands me better than everybody else does. Alright?"

"Understands you better how?"

Levi breathes through his nose, his thoughts being filled with everything Hange Zoe, "It's like...she knows what type of man I am, and she cares for me anyway. I've been rude to her, I've called her names, and yet, she's been there for me more than everyone in my life. And... I don't think she knows just how much I needed that. How much I needed her. She's saved me more than she knows..."

"Sounds like you're in love."

For a split second, Levi's eyes widened in surprise. To be honest he didn't know what he and Hange had. He barely had the words to describe it. He just knew that they care about each other and that they would always be there for one another, no matter what. But love... Levi's not sure if he's ever loved anybody in his entire life. And that terrified him the most. That he probably did love Hange deep down, and just didn't know it or not.

Zeke sighed. "You remind me of the conversation I had with Eren back in Liberio," he said and adjusted himself in his seat. "He had the same thoughts with the other Ackerman girl."

"Mikasa," Levi mused.

Zeke nodded, picking up his cup and sipping from it again, "I told him about your lineage, and he couldn't help but go on how much he wanted to protect her, how he treated her poorly throughout their entire childhood, and how he never appreciated anything she's done for him. I've never seen him so...vulnerable, and foolish."

"And how is that foolish?" Levi inquired. "Because he loves her?"

Zeke nodded curtly, "And that is a weakness that can be easily exploited if he's not careful."

Levi's eyes narrowed dangerously, "You plan on being the one to do so?"

Zeke chuckles darkly, his shoulders shaking with his movement, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Levi grunts and folds his arms across his chest before crossing his legs as well.

"But as I said, I think about that day as well, Levi," Zeke broke the silence between them once more, bringing their previous topic. "Except it's you that haunts me, slicing me into a thousand pieces over and over again."

"Glad I left a good impression."

"As you should be. No one keeps me up at night as you do," His lips tug into a menacing teasing grin. "It's too bad you can't finish the job quite yet."

Levi arched an eyebrow with a grunt, "Who says I won't?"

Zeke looks at him for a moment and he genuinely smiles, "You're not so bad, Ackerman."

Levi just grunts again, turning his attention to his blade again, "And I'm starting to find you a bit tolerable."

"As fun as it is to sit here with you every day and night, we're starting to run short on time. When will I get to have my experiments with Eren?" Zeke asked.

"It's not my decision," Levi shrugged his shoulders. "I'm waiting for orders. If they come up with a decision, I'll know the next step. For now, you just sit there and finally keep your mouth shut."

Zeke scoffed at his words, shaking his head gently, "They are fools if they think they have the luxury of time."

Levi looked at him for a moment before he stood up with a sigh, walking away from him to fill his cup with more tea. He couldn't help the thought that crept into his mind as he turned away from him. No matter how much he hated the son of a bitch, Levi couldn't deny that he got to know him and understood him a bit better. But it would never change the fact that he had a promise to fulfill, and he was going to do that,

Whatever it takes.

And his heart instantly stops at the sound of a devastating animalistic scream, knowing that trouble was coming his way.

"You've got to be kidding me..."

* * *

Historia woke with a start, her cramps suddenly too much to bear. She had felt them throughout the previous night but didn't think anything of them until now. Her abdomen hurt so much; she almost couldn't breathe. She became more and more coherent as the pain worsened. Her heart dropped when she felt warm liquid dripping down her leg, and she knew what was to come.

She threw her head against the headboard, "Ah, come on little one. What are you doing to me..."

Sweat was matted to her head as she ripped the sheets off of her and took deep breaths. For months she had gone through the motions, the pregnancy sickness. She was feeling them all. She felt sticky and felt sick, and she didn't know what to do about it. This was different, different from all of the things she went through, and she knew what it meant.

The baby was coming.

"Okay, this is really happening," Historia breathed in and out, feeling the active kicks pulse through her belly.

She hurried out of bed, moving inch by inch, trying not to jostle herself too much. On the outside, she was fine, but on the inside, she was terrified. She shuffled, slowly and deliberately, down the hall to the living room of the small farmhouse. Ymir immediately noticed her as she walked through the front door and quickly made her way to the woman in distress, along with a few doctors that were kept close.

"What's wrong, Historia?"

"The baby's coming," Historia panted. "It's time."

"Okay, let's just stay calm and collected."

"I am calm."

"Good, that's good," Ymir held her shoulders and smiled weakly at her. "Everything's going to be okay, and there's no need to cry, honey."

"I'm not crying."

"Yes, you are," Ymir wiped the tears off her face. "Focus on your breathing."

Historia nodded vigorously before she inhaled and exhaled in rhythm. Her second contraction hit just as quickly as the last but was a little more forceful this time.

"Oh," She huffed in pain, holding her stomach. "I don't think I can do this. "

"Yes, you can," Ymir assured her, carrying her back to the bathing room back down the hall, where a tub of warm water was waiting for them. Ymir gently set her in the tub, following in behind her, and began to prepare it for the baby's arrival. Ymir had been prepping for this moment for the past couple of days, and they were handling it pretty well. Historia groaned as she rested her head on Ymir's shoulders, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"How are you doing, honey?" Ymir asked her, rubbing her back in a soothing motion.

"Great," Historia said through gritted teeth.

"I'm right here, you hear me," Ymir held her close as she tried to soothe her. "Focus on your breathing."

Historia nodded vigorously before she inhaled and exhaled in rhythm. Her second contraction hit just as quickly as the last but was a little more forceful this time.

"Oh," She huffed in pain. "I don't think I can do this. "

The doctors were all around her, carefully scrutinizing her to make sure that she was in stable condition.

"Yes, you can. You're doing great," Her panting became labored as a burning sensation flew through her veins.

"Almost there, Your Highness. Just a few more pushes."

"Hey," Ymir whispered in her ear. "I'm here. I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere. Focus on pushing. It's almost over." Her palms caressed Historia's face and rubbed her back, trying to get her to calm down.

"Ymir..." The fire was taking over her senses. It was time, but she couldn't focus. She needed her to help.

"It's alright, honey, just push." Her cool breath blew in her face, and it made it that much easier. With one final push, all of her strength had drained out of her body. And then, her heart fluttered when she heard a small anguished cry break out for the first time. She couldn't help but laugh lightly as she completely settled down into the tub. She sighed at the feeling of Ymir's hand smoothing the hair out of her sweaty face. "You were amazing."

She could barely speak; her lower area was succumbing to the pain as the smell of blood wafted up to her nose. Her nightgown was soaked entirely with it along with the water, matting down to her alabaster skin. But she was content, her baby was here, and that's all that mattered.

"Show me," Historia kept her eyes closed, trying to regain her strength back slowly. And when she opened them, she gasped at the sight of a beautiful baby girl, moving around in Ymir's arms. Her eyes were closed as she yawned and waved a small pink fist in her face. Ymir could easily see the resemblance in Eren, the way her nose was scrunched and her lips pursed. Historia couldn't help but smile at her.

"Oh my god, you're so beautiful," She whispered in awe as she kissed her forehead, cradling her daughter to her sweaty chest. They were lost in their world as Historia smiled down at her affectionately. Ymir leaned down next to her and looked over her shoulder, smiling at her as well. Her shirt was covered in blood, and the room was filled with an odor that couldn't be tamed. But that didn't matter to her, the sight of Historia being happy and content was enough for her. She's never seen her so happy.

"She's perfect," Ymir smiled, quickly wiping the tears that stained her cheeks.

"My beautiful little girl," Historia brushed her blonde hair from her forehead, thinking for a second. "Frieda, my daughter."

"Beautiful she is…" Ymir sighed, running a hand along her cheek.

Historia leaned in close to Frieda’s face, her lips brushing against her forehead once more. "Do you like it, my daughter? You'll have to live up to that name as your own. I expect great things from you."

Frieda just yawned wildly, waving her hands over her mother's face. Historia smiled as her eyes opened and were the bluish-grey of all babies. She looked around the room in wonder and admiration. She had her little hand wrapped tightly around her mother's finger. She was so beautiful. Her skin was as smooth as butter, and she almost didn't want to touch her because she was so fragile. It was pale and kind of shriveled, like all newborns. She was moving around and making the sweetest sounds imaginable. She looked exactly like her mother.

"I'm so proud of you," Ymir smiled down at her, watching her interact with Frieda.

Historia looked up at Ymir and couldn't help but smile as well. Ymir was there for her, despite the child not being hers and the complication of the situation, she cared for her and the baby. She proved her love and loyalty to her once more by helping through this time, and there weren't enough words to express how grateful she was for her. Without hesitation, Historia gently grabs Ymir's chin and brings her lips to hers, kissing her chastely.

"What was that for?" Ymir raised a brow at her as she smiled curiously.

"For everything and more," Historia sighed as she nuzzled her head against Frieda’s, feeling peaceful in her for the first time in a long time. Ymir sighs as she wraps her arms around them, reveling in the birth of Historia's child.

Suddenly, a breathless Survey soldier runs in, heaving and huffing at the doorway, "Airships! Marley airships are headed to Shiganshina!"

And just like that, their perfect moment was completely tarnished.


	9. VIII.| Judgement and Liberation.

"Reiner," He lifted his head at the sound of his name being called, his shoulders strapped in tightly from the harness as they rode in the airship flying to Shiganshina. Porco and Pieck were standing across him, watching the kids gear up as well. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I don't think you wanna know," He sighed, running a hand over his exhausted face.

"I might have an idea," Her gaze burned a hole into him as she stared intently. "Afraid to confront the past?"

His silence was her answer. Four years since either of them came across the island, four years since they've lost Bertholdt and Annie, four years since he's had the will to keep living. There were a lot of things running through his head about coming back to Paradis. He just couldn't put his finger on it. He was gonna have to face the people he betrayed once more, the people he once called his comrades, and lied to their faces without any hint of remorse. Afraid wasn't the word for how he was feeling about coming back to face his demons.

"Not exactly jumping for joy if that's what you're asking."

"Yeah, me either," Pieck sighed, watching the kids get into an intense conversation. "I wish they didn't have to come."

"Gabby was gonna come regardless," Reiner shook his head. "There was no point in trying to talk her down."

"I can't argue with you there, it must be a family trait."

Reiner couldn't help the small laugh that brushed past his lips, "Must be."

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a moment before Porco finally spoke up from the corner, loading up his rifle, "You having second thoughts, Braun?"

"Why would I?"

He shrugs nonchalantly, "Just wondering if you'll actually put up a fight this time."

Pieck shot him a warning look, "Porco..."

"I'm not attacking him, not this time," Porco lifted his gaze and met Reiner's. "If you want to die, that's your business. But, we need you at your best right now. We're attacking Eren Yeager's home, and I don't think he's gonna be welcoming us as guests. So, I'll ask you again..."

"What choice do I have?" Reiner's fist tightened. "This was inevitable. I've made peace with that. Now, I'm trying to end this stupid war so we can all move on with our lives."

"That's nice to hear," Porco strapped the rifle to his back, fixing the wrinkles in his white uniform. "And you Pieck?"

"What about me?" She raised her brow in slight confusion.

"Not gonna hesitate if you see Ymir?"

"She most likely won't be there," Reiner concluded. "She'll be wherever Historia is, I can almost guarantee it."

"Almost?" Galliard asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Historia can be quite stubborn."

Pieck averted their gaze and looked down at her hands, memories flooding through her head, "Regardless of what she did, she's my friend. She spilled her blood for our cause and saved my life on multiple occasions. And yeah, sometimes she could be cold and distant, but who could blame her. She was a prisoner, trapped in a place where she was treated like a monster. Nobody could see what a wonderful person she was deep down, but I did. We got to know each other, and to erase those four years of bonding like it never happened..."

"It's hard," Reiner finished for her. "I get it, more than anyone here. But don't be stupid, Pieck."

"I'm not, I'm just..." Pieck took a deep breath through her nose. "I really think she'll come back around."

"She won't, and things will never be the same again, Pieck," Porco added. "You need to let it go."

"He's right, Pieck. The Ymir I knew was always 'out for number one'," Reiner breathily laughed at the constant reminder she would give them when they were teenagers. "But now that she's back with Historia, she would do anything to protect her and go back home to her. And there's not any amount of years that could ever change that. Don't let your guard down, Pieck. I mean it."

Pieck sighed but nodded respectfully, knowing that they were right somewhat. But, a part of her was repeating what Ymir said to her in her head, and a stubborn part of her was hoping to get her friend back. She looked over at Gabi, Falco, Udo, and Zofia and wondered what kind of monsters would send children into war. They didn't deserve this, neither did Pieck and the others when they were growing up. They had this war forced upon them, and never had the typical childhood as others do. It makes you wonder...who truly is the real Devils.

"What do you think Zeke's planning?"

"It can't be good," Porco scoffed. "He's getting sloppy, and everyone's noticing. Whatever he's got cooking up, it's not gonna be good for us."

"It doesn't matter. We have our orders. Eren may have wanted peace back in Liberio, but now that we're attacking his home, there's no going back," Reiner clenched his fists, remembering Eren's words.

_'I hope we can meet on better terms, Reiner.'_

"Sorry, old friend, but that's not gonna happen."

* * *

"What are you smiling at, little beasty," Ymir grinned as she looked down at Frieda's face from the swaddle of blankets she was wrapped in. She watched Ymir with light grey eyes, mesmerized by her face. Ymir held Frieda against her chest as Historia rested by her side, her arms wrapped her waist. "You're a lively one, aren't you?"

Frieda cooed a little, never taking her eyes off of Ymir. She wouldn't admit to herself, but Ymir was instantly fascinated by Frieda. Once she woke up and started to move around, she knew that Historia was going to have her hands full. And Eren as well... She had a lot of energy and was very curious about the new world. Ymir was still very awkward around her, which Historia told her was completely normal. When Frieda moved too much, Ymir became very concerned for her safety in her arms. Not to mention the diaper changes that were gonna be coming her way.

"You look like your mother, you know?" Ymir's grin widened. "Maybe even prettier, but don't tell her I said that." Frieda was wide awake, stretching her legs and pulling her arms up over her head.

"I just..." Ymir ran a delicate finger down her cheek, smiling wistfully. "I hope I can be there for you both...to protect you from any harm."

Frieda stretched again as Ymir heard a chuckle from beside her and looked down to see Historia sleepily grinning at her.

"What?" Ymir asked, confused.

"I think you might be boring her."

"I don't think so," Ymir says before shrugging. "I think she likes the sound of my voice.."

Ymir gently settles Frieda between them and runs a hand through Historia's hair, "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Sore, but good."

"I didn't mean to wake you," Ymir kissed her forehead. "You should get all the rest you can get. You won't be getting a lot of it from here on out."

Historia rolled her eyes, but kept her smile nonetheless, "I'm well aware."

They both laid there quietly, watching as Frieda stopped fighting her sleep and slowly closed her eyes. Historia looked at Ymir, watching the concerned features cross over her face, "You didn't have to stay, you know?"

Ymir sighed in defeat, remembering the soldier that came in not too long ago saying the Shiganshina was going to be attacked any moment now. They managed to hold them off with a few airships of their own, but it was only a matter of time before more arrived at their actual destination. Ymir was asked if she wanted to assist them or not, but she quickly denied them, saying that her place was with Historia.

"You're my priority, Historia," Ymir said curtly. "Eren and I agreed on that before I came here."

"You and Eren are not my keepers, or need I remind you who's the Queen here?" Ymir looked back at her and saw a cocky grin playing on her lips.

"That's a dirty trick," Ymir shook her head. "And I don't care. I'm not leaving you here, you need me."

_And so does Frieda..._

"I do," Historia admitted with a sad smile. "But they need you more, Ymir. And you know that."

Ymir sighed, looking around the small room with a scrutinizing eye. "I just don't like the idea of you being in this small farmhouse all alone with Frieda."

"I wouldn't either. I've grown tired of this place, to be honest."

Historia had spent her entire pregnancy in this small little farmhouse, with little to nothing to do. Although her farmer boy kept her company for a casual conversation, it was never really exciting. She appreciated him for making this easier, and his continuing friendship now. Now that the secret was out, there was no use for him to be around anymore except for a helping hand now and then. Still, the farmhouse had grown to be a little less spacious and she suddenly wished she could build a place of her own, far away from here.

"Sometimes I just wish I wasn't the Queen. That I could just... _be_."

"Who says you can't?" Ymir shrugged her shoulders as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"You know I have a duty to my people, Ymir," Historia let out a huff of defeat. "I owe it to them..."

"You don't owe them _anything,_ " Ymir said through gritted teeth, anger coursing through her body. Historia had caught her up to speed about the messy politics she's been having to deal with these last couple of years. How they wanted her to inherit Zeke's Beast Titan right away and make her have as many children as possible like a prized mule. Who the hell did they think they were, ordering her around to fit in their stupid fucking agendas. "They don't care what sacrifices you make or that you are risking your life. These people are taking _everything_ from you, Historia."

She could hear Eren's voice in the back of her head, _'And even then it's not enough.'_

"You sound like Eren," Historia breathed a laugh, forcing her to look down at a sleeping Frieda, "Eren..."

Historia looks at Frieda and runs a hand through her blonde tussles of hair, smiling down at her. This child wasn't born out of love, but it would be. There was no doubt that Eren would love this child, and protect it with everything in him. Though he already had a beautiful daughter with Mikasa, that doesn't mean Eren wouldn't make time for Frieda as well. Historia would never ask him to choose, it wouldn't be fair to either of them. They would make this work, somehow.

"I trust you, Ymir," Historia whispered with her gaze still locked on Frieda. "I trust you with every part of me. So, I need _you_ to trust me, and trust that I know what's best for myself sometimes."

"I do trust you. It's them I don't trust," Ymir sighed, holding Historia's hands in a tight grip. "I can't keep leaving you like this. I promised you I wouldn't..."

Historia traveled her hand up to Ymir's freckled cheek, eyes staring intently into hers, "Then you damn better make sure you come back home to me."

"I will," Ymir places a few gentle kisses on her palm. "Always."

"I need you and Eren to look out for each other out there, and for our friends," Historia commanded, her tone growing serious. "I need everyone to come back in one piece."

Before Ymir could open her mouth to speak, they heard a desperate cry for help outside the farmhouse.

"Help! I need help!" The voice screamed outside.

Making sure Historia and Frieda were secured, Ymir doesn't waste her time scrambling to her feet before she runs outside. She didn't know where she mustered up the energy but she knew that someone was in trouble. She rushes to the front porch of the house and feels her heart stop at the sight. She sees Commander Hange mounted on a horse with a bleeding lifeless body in front of her. It was Captain Levi. His eyes were closed but Ymir could tell that he was barely breathing.

Hange instantly hops off the horse and holds Levi close to her chest, whispering sweet nothings to him, "I can't lose you too. You're not dying on me, you hear me?"

"Get him prepped for the med bay, now!" Ymir barked orders at the doctors before joining Hange's side. No words were exchanged between the two of them. Ymir notices the blood that smeared across her face and the rifle that was strapped to her body. She knew that whatever happened back there was far from pleasant and wasn't open for a nice conversation. So instead of asking, Ymir grabs the Captain's legs and helps her drag him inside.

* * *

Levi didn't move a muscle the entire time Hange sat by him. She could see that he was barely breathing, but the doctor assured her he was alive. She reached for his hand and squeezed it. He didn't respond. She brushed his hair away from his face and leaned in to kiss his forehead. She waited and watched him for a long time, looking for any sign of movement, hoping that he would wake up soon. But he never did.

He was so pale. The gauzy blankets lay around him, thickly guarding his body against the chill of the room. Despite the frigid temperature and the sheets, he was sweating. Her hand went out, of its own accord, and swept the hair from his face as tears trailed hers.

"Damn you, Levi..."

"His heart rate is stable and we were able to tend to his wounds," The doctor explained to Hange, but she was barely listening. "He should awaken any moment..."

Hange pressed a hand to his cheek, running over the bandage that covered his right eye, "Thank you..."

"How did this happen?"

"Zeke did this," Hange's voice grew deeper with anger, her face showing an expression that no one has ever seen on her. "He was ambushed I'm sure, most of our soldiers or either dead or worse..."

"Did you hear about the airship going to Shiganshina?"

Hange nodded, "It's why I came looking for Levi, but by the time I found him..."

"I see," Ymir nodded respectfully. "How close are they?"

"We managed to take a few down but more are coming," Hange ghosts her hand over Levi's face once more. "I just wish I could've reached him sooner..."

"Captain's strong," Ymir stood beside her and held both of her arms firmly. "He'll pull through this, I know it. You have to believe in him, that's all. He'll be back on his feet in no time."

"I hope so."

Ymir nodded once more before she straightened up with a sigh, "I should go help them."

"Once I know Levi is okay, I'll rendezvous with you guys there."

"Of course," Ymir places a comforting hand on her shoulder and gives her a soft smile, before walking out of the room to say her goodbyes to Historia and Frieda.

Hange looked back at Levi; his battered face an image that was forever burned into her brain. She glanced down at his right hand and reached out and stroked his cut knuckles before brushing her lips against them. She gently took his limp hand in hers and sighed at how cold he was. She glanced at his face and wondered if he could hear her.

"Alright, this isn't funny anymore, Levi," She whispered to his sleeping form. "I need you to wake up, now. Do you hear me? _Right_ now."

Hange paused for a moment, watching his face. For a second she thought she saw his eye move but realized he remained still.

She bit her lip and placed his limp hand against her heart, "I know these types of these things take time, but I'm getting impatient here. I need you to wake up. I need you to tell me I'm crazy and put my head back on straight. I need you alive so you can build me that damn house you promised me. I can't do this without you, Levi. So please, stop me from looking like a blubbering idiot and wake up, dammit!"

Still, he remained asleep.

"Levi..." Hange whispered his name, her next words preparing to burn off her tongue, "I love you, alright. I love you, and I need you to come back to me. Because if I lose you too, I don't know what I'll do..."

Hange was used to losing comrades on the battlefield. It was the things that had always been in the line of work. Along the road, she just became numb to it, because she knew that it was impossible to have a war without any casualties. Moblit and Erwin's death definitely hit her the hardest, but if she were to lose Levi on top of that, it would've surely broken her beyond reason.

She leans forward and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead and lips, never letting go of his hand.

Then, ever so slightly, she felt his finger move.

Hange's eyes widened as they immediately shot down to their hands and then his middle finger pressed lightly against the back of her hand.

"Levi?" Hange called out his name. "Levi, can you hear me?"

His fingers moved again and clasped around the back of her hand. He lets out a soft grunt, and his eyes began to open.

Hange gasped and gripped his hand in a vice grip, "Oh my..."

His eyes opened, and he stared at the ceiling, his gaze moving here and there as he blinked. And then, slowly, he turned to the side and laid his eyes on Hange for the first time in days.

"Hange..."

Not caring if she hurt him or not, she jumps up and peppers his face with kisses, cradling his jaw in her hands.

"Hange, come on!" Levi grunts in pain while placing a hand on her hips.

Hange pulls away but remains a close distance in his arms, not at all embarrassed as she keeps his face in her hands, "I thought I lost you..."

"I'm not dead yet."

"What happened?"

Levi's brow furrows in slight confusion before it all comes rushing back to him, "Zeke turned our soldiers into Pure Titans, and tried to escape. I stopped him... for a time. But I couldn't..."

"You did everything you could," She moved her hand to rub his chest soothingly.

"He's going after Eren, Hange," Levi looked at her with his usual intent gaze. "We need to get there and stop him before it's too late."

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever Zeke has planned, he needs Eren to do it."

Hange sighed in defeat, knowing in the back of her mind that she feared that this would always happen, "I'm not sure if we can even reach them in time."

"Then we better get moving," Levi sits up to move but Hange immediately pushes him back down.

"You need to rest first, Levi. I'm not even sure you can walk like this,"

Levi grabs the back of her neck and pulls her down for a seething kiss, washing away any resemblance of worry she had, "I'll manage."

With another painful grunt, Levi gently pushes Hange aside and limps to the edge of the bed, grabbing his coat and gear along the way. Hange watches him with a careful eye, making sure he doesn't overdo it. Surprisingly, he stops by the doorway and looks over his shoulder to stare at Hange, "Hange..."

"Hmm?"

The smallest hint of a smile hits his lips as he says, "I feel the same."

And then he limps his way through the hall as Hange smiles back, knowing that it was the best 'I love you' she was going to get from him for now.

* * *

"Sasha and Carla are well on their way," Floch reported behind Eren, who was overlooking the Wall with Mikasa, Armin, Jean, and Connie by his side in their gear, waiting for their enemies to arrive. "A few of our ranks are making sure they get there safely, as you requested."

"Thanks, Floch."

"At least Carla's safe," Mikasa leaned against him, brushing her nose against his shoulder as she ran a delicate hand over his chest. Eren nodded resolutely, holding her hand close. "I can trust no one better than Sasha to watch over our daughter and Historia."

"Speaking of," Floch cleared his throat. "Report says she gave birth to a girl earlier today. Congratulations."

For a moment, a hint of a smile hit his lips before he brushed it off with another resolute nod.

"Maybe you're just bound to be a girl dad," Connie remarked with a grin as he and Armin kept their eyes peeled for the incoming airships.

Eren couldn't help but laugh at that, "Maybe..."

Mikasa wraps a supportive arm around his waist and rests her chin on his shoulder as Jean looks on. Even with all the time passed, it was hard to see them together. Eventually, he got over it. He had to. But every now and then, he would feel a tug at his heart when he saw their precious little girl. Eren gave her something no one else could give her; a loving miracle. How could he be jealous after what the two of them have been through together? He was happy for them truly, and he could only imagine what the future held for them. In the end, they would always be friends and comrades, and nothing could change that.

Floch nods curtly before he runs a hand through his short hair, "Our forces are prepared for battle, Eren. You just give us the word and we're right behind you."

It didn't take a moment for everyone to register what Floch had said. He was talking to Eren as if he were his superior, and you would think so just by the way he looked at him. Floch understood Eren, or at least, he thinks he does. He respected that Eren had the will to do things that no one else would, or was too afraid to do. He made the hard calls, even when he knew most would disagree with him. In his eyes, he was exactly what they needed to win this war.

"So, now they're attacking my home, again..." Eren turned around and looked down at the people evacuating the town, reminding him of the constant times they've done this when Titans invaded all those years ago. Same war, different monsters. "I see how it is then..."

"Eren..." Armin reached out a hand towards him but thought better of it.

"I see now that peace was never an option, and that they're trying to hurt me in the worst way possible," Eren looked back at them with firm eyes. "They wanted to take the only things that mattered to me. You guys..."

"Eren, what are you saying right now?"

"I've tried avoiding this. No matter how hard I try, or how many times I try to avoid it, it seems like fate is telling me that this is meant to happen," Eren looked down at his hands and clenched his fists. "Maybe I will destroy this world...maybe I'm the monster they say I am."

"Eren, look at me," Mikasa cupped his chin in her hands, forcing him to face her. "You're not a monster, Eren. You decide who you are, no one else. It doesn't matter what they say, only your actions matter." She looks down at the crimson scarf around her neck and raises a hand to touch it. "You've saved me more than you know when you wrapped this around my neck, Eren."

"And I promised you and I'd wrapped that around your neck as many times as you want..."

"Your strength, your kindness, your love," Mikasa places a hand on the back of his neck. "You'll never be a monster to me, Eren."

"They want a war, so we'll give them one," Floch inputted, readying his weapons. "There's nothing wrong with being a monster, Eren! That's exactly what we need!"

"Hey!" Jean yelled at him, pointing a finger at his chest. "You better shut the hell up if you know what's good for you!"

"Why are you all acting like a bunch of cowards?!" Floch shoved his finger away. "We don't owe these people our sympathy. We have the upper hand here, we can easily crush them! They need Eren alive, we could use that against them."

"But if we do that, we prove that we're the monsters they say we are." Armin inquired. "I can't help but feel like there's a peaceful way to end this war..."

"What choice do we have here?" Eren sighed, holding Mikasa by the waist. "It's not like they'll speak with us."

"Exactly! We..."

_BANG!_

Floch's body stilled, a bullet lodged in his forehead as blood flowed out of it. Everyone's eyes widened at the sight as he fell to the ground. Eren looked up and felt his heart stop at the sight. The sky began to rain with airships, soldiers shooting their rifles at them. He knew this all too well; it was an ambush. He saw another soldier, a small girl with red hair with eyes that could kill alone. And those eyes were trained on him and his Mikasa...

"Eren Yeager!" She yelled before she let off two shots.

Without hesitation, Eren grabbed Mikasa by the shoulders and spun her around, feeling a sharp pain in his chest in an instant. Mikasa looked down and saw the blood coating his front, dripping down his bare torso.

"Eren!" Mikasa yelled as she fell back, watching as Eren bit his hand with force, and the familiar aura blinded her.

"Everyone fall back! Take cover!" Jean yelled as he grabbed Mikasa to evade all incoming projectiles. He looked to his left, and Armin and Connie gave him a curt nod before disappearing within the city walls. He looked down at the Floch's lifeless body and shook his head. It was through and through, clean shot.

_'Dammit, they were ready for us!'_

"Not good," Jean said, looking at the horde of airships coming down their way. "They're boxing us in."

And then they heard a roar, Eren's Titan large figure standing in the middle of the town.

"Eren!" Mikasa cried out to him, hoping he would hear her.

She could tell by the deadly look in his eyes that he wasn't going down without a fight. Airships made their way towards him, and he stood guard, ready to attack those who dared tried to challenge him. Effortlessly, he swung his hands upright and downwards, expertly taking out the small fleet alone. He could feel his arms grow tired the more they circled him, but his will to survive was too strong. He was ready for more.

They were relentless. The more ships he knocked down, the more they showed up. The structures began to crumble around them, causing the ground to tremor from each rubble that fell. Mikasa winced once she landed on a house with a thud. Jean was close to her, as he scrutinized her. She clutched her side tightly, her hands drenched in blood, "You're hit."

"I'm fine," Mikasa said through gritted teeth. "We...we need to protect Eren."

As if on cue, she heard a roar of pain, watching as the Cart Titan was shooting rapid shots at Eren's back as he struggled to cover his nape. Other Survey Soldiers were trying to hold them off, but Pieck was taking some out with their turrets. Eren looks up at the feel of the ground trembling, a large armored figure standing in front of him.

_'This is your last time invading my home, Reiner.'_

A click sound interrupts his thoughts, noticing a large barrel of a weapon staring down at him that was ready to tear him apart. And then suddenly, a quick blur flashes before his eyes as the large weapon explodes. Eren watches as Ymir slashes the ships apart, forcing them to come down slowly. Their eyes meet, and Eren grunts in appreciation before he looks around for Mikasa through the waste of their hometown.

_'Where are you, my Mikasa?'_

Before he could look anymore, he felt strong arms around his waist and tackled him to the ground. Thunder Spears could be heard from a distance, his ears ringing from the sound. Reiner's fists pummel him into the ground, landing a few of them in the process. Eren roars and he's immediately thrown off, sending a wave of spikes across the ground.

Reiner doesn't fall back, barely avoiding getting impaled by Eren's attack. Pieck aimed her weapons at him, ready to fire at will to take Eren's Attack Titan down. But before the shot could be taken, a massive weight is taken off her shoulders as the turrets are thrown across the street of the town. Pieck glances over her shoulder and sees Ymir, holding pieces of her weapon in hand before she crushes it. Their eyes met and Pieck could see the look in her eyes, the sympathy, and compassion that resided within them.

 _"I don't wanna fight you, Pieck,"_ Ymir said slowly. _"But I will if I have to."_

Pieck looked at her for a moment before she said, _"I don't want to fight you either."_

Ymir looks down at her somberly before she quickly separates herself from Pieck and takes on the other ships. Reiner bounded off the spikes and threw his fists straight towards Eren. He easily deflected it and he pounded Reiner's head against the ground with his hardened fists. Eren continued to attack at Reiner's exposed stomach, eliciting a grunt of pain. He gripped him around the throat and bashed his head into the ground, slightly breaking his face armor. Reiner grabs his hands and manages to throw Eren across the town. He was now pinned down, barely holding Reiner back from his attacks.

Ymir hops on Reiner's back but barely does any damage to his armor. Eren prepares to throw him off but not before he sees the sky raining with debris, attacking all three of them in the process. Eren glances up at the Wall and sees Zeke's Beast Titan on top of it, constantly throwing debris at the incoming airships with Yelena at his feet, rejoicing at the sight.

"Isn't this beautiful?" She laughs maniacally, her eyes widened as if she were crazed.

"I'll take it from here, Eren," Zeke yells as he continues his assault on the Marley fleet of ships.

With Reiner now distracted, Eren looks around the ruins of the buildings until they land on Mikasa not too far from him.

Even in battle, he noticed how weak she was, how her legs were beginning to wobble. It was only so much she could take. Without hesitance, he exited his Titan form and rushed to her.

"Eren..." She whispered, reaching out to him.

Once she's in his grasp, he puts his arms under her legs and carries her to the cover nearby. Through the thickness of her gear, Eren felt the heat of blood on his bare torso. He looked down at Mikasa and saw blood running down her nose, her cheeks bruised and battered. She had been through hell but still looked as determined as ever.

"Shit, " Mikasa huffed as a sharp pain shot through her side.

"Stay with me, Mikasa," Eren huffed, putting pressure on her wound. "You're not dying on me, not today. I need you. _Carla_ needs you."

"Eren..." Mikasa looked at him, softly pressing a hand to his cheek. What they didn't say spoke volumes. She looked into the depths of his eyes, beyond the rage and deadly violence, beyond the worry and grief, and found peace and love. And if that's the last thing she would see, she knew that she would be at peace. She would accept that he loved her. And he always would.

"Eren!"

He shot up instantly and ran, noticing Zeke coming his way as fast as he could. Mikasa didn't know how she noticed it, but looming on the side of him, a small figure loomed on the roof, a large rifle in her grasp as she looked through the scope. Three other bodies were beside her, watching as her fingers itched on the trigger.

"Eren! Look out!" She screamed, making him stop in his tracks. But it was too late.

A shot went off, a large round making its way to him and successfully decapitating him. Mikasa's heart broke into a million pieces at the sight, watching as the blood spilled in an instant. She heard another scream as well but she's not sure. She's numb, watching as his body goes limp and falls to the ground. Zeke is continuing his pace and it's as if she's watching this in slow motion, a cruel way of watching this play out. She watches the blood pool underneath, watching the trail make its way to her and curl between her fingers as Zeke cradles the head in his hands.

"Eren..." She shakes as she feels the warm blood seep into her knees.

_'You can't be dead...you can't be...'_


	10. IX.| Coming Full Circle.

_"Come on, wake up!" A delicate voice echoed in his brain._

_'What?' Eren furrowed his brow in confusion, 'That voice... I've never heard it before, and yet it sounds so familiar.'_

_"Yeah, Dad. Get up, you lazy bum!" Another voice yelled beside the other one._

_Mindlessly, his eyes opened and was met by two small faces, smiling down at him. On his left, the young girl had long blonde hair, green eyes staring back at him under hooded lashes. She wore a royal blue dress, a pin on the collar with the sigil of Wall Maria on it. His gaze easily traced over her features, instantly reminding him of Historia. He tries to open his mouth to speak but finds that he can't. His eyes trail to the girl beside her and recognize her as well, if not quicker. His little Carla was grown up, her baby face features long gone and transformed into a young girl. For a moment, he could see a flash of a younger Mikasa, a reminder of when they were children. Carla was now a spitting image of her mother._

_"Can't you two just let me rest?" Eren lays back down on the couch, propping his arm right behind his head. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm exhausted."_

_"We don't care," Carla sat on her father's legs which he lifted with ease as she hung on tight. "You promised Frieda and me that you'd play with us."_

_"Five minutes, and I promise you both, I'm all yours."_

_Frieda leaned on the armrest behind his head, running her tiny fingers through his hair, "When do you think we'll be able to see the ocean, father?"_

_"Yeah," Carla chimed, a hint of excitement and glee in her eyes. "Mom says it's like one of the prettiest things she's ever seen. And Uncle Armin says that they have these cool things called seashells."_

_Eren grinned at her words before he turned to Frieda and patted her lap gently, "Once your mother is done with her duties, we'll all go down there. You can count it."_

_"Even Mother Ymir?" Frieda lightened up with well-hidden hopefulness._

_Eren couldn't help but breathe a laugh at the thought of Ymir getting sand between her toes, "I'm not sure the beach is her scene, but she's more than welcome sweetheart."_

_"Now that we've got that settled, I'm starving," Carla huffed. "You think Mom's done cooking?"_

_Eren let out a sigh of defeat, knowing he wasn't going to get his rest anytime soon as he gently set Carla on the couch and made his way to the kitchen, "Only one way to find out."_

_Eren walked in, and his eyes landed Mikasa in an instant, a smile hitting his lips. She was in nothing more than a blouse and some khaki slacks to match, her scarf wrapped around her neck. Eren just stood there and looked at her, unashamed of himself. Her hair was still short, stopping just above her shoulders. It was like the years had done nothing to her. She looked almost the same as ever. No lines on her face or signs of aging. And her body... the things that lingered on his mind every time he looked at her. It was like watching her for the first time every time._

_"You know, they say staring is very impolite, Eren Yeager," she said without even turning around._

_"I wasn't," Eren lied quickly, putting his hands up in surrender._

_She gave him a look that made him sigh in defeat. He smiled softly and made a beeline straight for her. He took her hand, and she pulled him in her arms, "I can't help it. You just take my breath away."_

_"What a very nice thing to say," Mikasa smiled softly. "You still find your wife desirable?"_

_Wife?_

_Eren tries to shake out of his mindless trance but fails, noticing the matching silver wedding bands on their fingers. Before he knew it, he roughly pulled her in his arms and made her gasp, "Absolutely."_

_He bent his head down slightly and pressed his lips against hers. Their hands began to explore each other's bodies and were tempted to take their clothing off without a second thought. Even as time passed, their passion never wavered. It only grew stronger._

_At the sound of a fake gagging noise, they broke away, "Mom! Dad! Seriously?"_

_"We'll continue this," Mikasa kissed him softly once more. "In private."_

_"I sure hope so..." Eren winked as he turned around and lifted both Carla and Frieda in his arms, spinning them around and smiling at the sound of their gleeful laughs. After a moment, he sat them both back on the couch as they struggled to catch their breath._

_"You and Mom are so disgusting," Carla shivered at the thought of her parents getting intimate. "It's scary."_

_"I think it's beautiful." Frieda disagreed._

_"But they're my parents, Frieda," Carla shivered again as her younger sister shrugged._

_"My mothers do it all the time. You get used to it."_

_"It's nothing to be ashamed of, little bird," Mikasa smirked as she walked in leaned against the back of the couch, wrapping her arms around Eren's neck. "I hope you know what it's like to fall in love one day, my daughter. It is a feeling that you will never forget."_

_"Well, I love you and Dad, and Frieda," Carla smiled fondly, laying her head on Eren's chest as she held her mother's and sister's hands. "I hope we can be together like this always."_

_"We will," Eren kissed the sides of both his daughter's head. "We'll always be together."_

_Frieda's brow furrowed in confusion as she laughed softly, "You can't be with us though, Father."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"Because you're dead, honey," Mikasa whispered in his ear. "Don't you remember?"_

Eren gasps loudly as he rises, watching as the small living room disappears before his very eyes, watching as it morphs into a void he can't explain. His eyes adjusted to the change of scenery, and couldn't help but be in awe of it. He saw the light-colored soil that covers the ground and paths manifest as trails of light in the sky burned so bright. He felt a lump form in his throat, gawking at the sight before him.

In an instant. Eren feels a shattering headache and winces in pain, grunting in the process as images quickly flash through his mind. He stops when he feels a small hand covering his wrist, holding it gently. He looks up and sees the woman in rags, staring at him blankly with her mouth slightly open.

"Careful now," A voice spoke from behind him. He turned to see Zeke, bounded and chained with a somber look on his face. "That which lies ahead...does not yet exist."

At the sound of Zeke's voice, she drops Eren's hand and walks away from him, her blank gaze staring off in the distance. Eren slowly stands up again, eyes looking around him in slight confusion, "Where am I?"

"The Coordinate where all Paths converge..." He looks down at his hands, completely crestfallen. "Our end is near yet, little brother."

"How did I get here?"

"Your head was blown off, and we were able to make contact before you completely passed on," Zeke raised his head as he let the soil sink through his fingers. "We succeeded."

"Mikasa..." Eren breathed as he let the memory of his blood flowing underneath her knees as she mourned him. "I can't believe it..."

He failed her, he failed everyone. And now, he had no way of protecting them. And that hurt him more than anything in the world.

"We gained the power of the Founding Titan..."

Eren turned his head to the woman again, knowing full well who she was, "I suppose that's why she's here."

Zeke's eyes widened in surprise at his remark, "You know who she is?"

"Ymir, the Founder," Eren whispered her name, watching her head turn to look over her shoulders and glance at him under hooded lashes. He's seen here more times than he cares to count. In dreams, in his nightmares, in visions. He can't remember the last time he hasn't seen her face. She always remained silent, and he somehow understood her in a way. They had a connection that ran so deep that it was hard to comprehend, even for them. "I can only imagine how lonely she's been in this place..."

"I think that's she's always been here, molding Titans from this clay," Zeke explained. "It's how you and I are even having this conversation right now. She rebuilt us with it, saving our lives."

"I see..."

"Eren," Zeke's tone grew serious, his eyes staring intently at Eren's back. "It's time for us to fulfill our dream, and euthanize the Eldian people."

Eren's fist tightened at his words as he looked at Zeke in anger, "What makes you think I would ever go along with that sick plan of yours?"

"It's simple," Zeke shrugged his shoulders, the corner of his lips lifting in a cocky grin. "What other choice do you have Eren? You told me you wanted peace, that you didn't want any innocent blood on your hands. Besides genocide, there's nothing else for you to do to peacefully end this war."

"This war," Eren said those words in anger. "This war that those Marleyans started as they've attacked my people and my home. Why shouldn't I use the power to wipe them all out."

"As long as there are Eldians, there will never be peace," Zeke ran a tired hand over his face. "The bloodshed will never end, it will only stretch on for an eternity."

"Who the hell are you to tell us how to live our lives," Eren yelled, pointing an accusing finger at his older brother. "How dare you say that we deserve a chance, that my daughters..." Eren stopped short at those words, his finger shaking with indifference. His mind wanders at the thought of his children, the previous vision flashing across his mind. His heart broke at the thought of their freedom and future being stolen from them, the fact that they might not even have children of their own, and the future of their unborn stolen from them as well.

"Daughters, eh?" Zeke nodded respectfully. "Yelena told me of the child you and the Ackerman girl share... and Her Majesty herself."

Eren doesn't look at him, jaw still clenched in fury. He watches Ymir instead, her eyes now gazing at the colorful sky, "I didn't know that you and Historia..."

"I did it to protect her," Eren cut him off quickly. "And I don't regret it."

"As you shouldn't. And now, you two will have one of the last born Eldians in the world."

"The hell we will," Eren snaps his head towards him. "I will make sure my children know true freedom, and not have their future taken from them."

"Eren...try to understand that this is not a decision I take lightly, but it's a choice that must be made," Zeke made his way to him, standing a couple of feet away from him. "And you know that."

Eren looks at his hands and clenches them tightly. He thinks of the time he spent with Historia, snippets of her alabaster skin gliding on top of his as visions of the future flashed before his very eyes. As time passed, it would only grow more lucid and more rapid, constantly telling him that he needed to destroy the world, to fight and protect the ones he loved and cared about. He tried to fight that, he wanted peace and he was willing to do whatever it takes to achieve that. But now, he sees what he refused to see, there was never a chance for peace. One way or another, this war had to end.

But was he willing to do what needed to be done?

"I guess you can't outrun your destiny, huh?"

Zeke's brow furrowed in confusion at his words, "What do you mean?"

Eren breathed a laugh, shaking his head in disbelief, "I've seen this more times than I care to count. I've seen you betraying me, and me betraying you. I've seen myself burning this world, with the millions of Colossus' by my side. And I've seen my friends, Connie, Jean, Sasha, Armin, my Mikasa..." He nearly choked up at the mention of her. "I've seen them all die trying to fight me. They had no choice...and neither did I."

"So, you know then."

"I know you hold the power of the Founder, and that you can carry the euthanization plan at any moment," Eren's eyes bored into Zeke's void of any emotion. "Isn't that right?"

Zeke's face remained stoic and poised as Eren stood between him and the Founder. The atmosphere shifted into something cold and dark, sending shivers down his spine. The look in Eren's eyes frightened him for some reason. There was meaning in them that he couldn't comprehend.

"Eren..."

"You resent our father so much that you thought he brainwashed me to be this way," Eren shakes his head again, fists clenching and unclenching with his words. "But that man is the reason why my eyes are more open than ever. Those walls...those damn walls are suffocating. I used to find them annoying at a time. In a way I still do. I knew in some way that it would find a way to kill us all. And that's why I wanted to venture outside of them, because it was like a chain, holding me back. And our father encouraged me to never be afraid of the unknown, even if the unknown might fear you."

"Eren, think about what you're saying..."

"It's made me realize that none of us deserves the power of the Titans. Because in the end, all it was ever used for was endless bloodshed. On that, we agree," Eren looks down at the palm of his hands and slowly opens it. "But there is so much of the world, that we have never even seen. So many parts of the world that we have yet to discover." He couldn't help but laugh at those words, reminding him of a time when he and Armin were children, talking about venturing across the sea. "And I... I want to make sure my daughters see it all and create their own path. I want my friends to live long lives, and I want to spend the rest of mine, with my Mikasa..."

His smile widened at the thought of forever with his friends and family. He would make that happen for them, he promised them he would.

"Eren," Zeke said in a warning tone. "Don't do this."

Eren remained firm, his eyes now looking at Ymir's figure from a distance, "I'll use the power of the Founder to end this war, and protect my family. We will leave this island, and find our own paradise. We'll carve our own destiny, our own path. My children will never have to wonder if they're evil or not or if they're worth living in this world. Because I'll remind them every day that they are more than worth it. I'll remind them that I love them every day and that nothing in this world will ever take me away from them ever again."

At those words, Zeke couldn't help but feel a tug at his heart. To some point, he did resent his father. In more ways than one. During his time in Marley with his parents, he only wanted their love and their attention. But he didn't. Instead, he was treated as a pawn in their plans instead of their son. But he was grateful for that because, without them, he wouldn't be set on this path that he's on today.

"This war will end by my hand," Eren said resolutely. "Only then, the world will finally know peace."

"Ymir, our founder!" Zeke suddenly yelled from behind him. "Take the ability to reproduce from every one of your subjects!"

Zeke's heart fluttered as those words left his lips, hoping to have finally fulfilled his dream. But it instantly drops when he realizes she hasn't moved an inch. Eren just stares at her as well, his expression growing somber at the sight.

 _'What?'_ Zeke thought to himself. _'She's not moving. Why isn't she moving?'_

"Ymir, obey my orders!" He yelled more desperately, his eyes widening in shock. "I am descended from royal blood! Do as I command!

Still, she doesn't budge. Eren smiles sadly as he walks in her direction, stopping in front of her before dropping to his knees. Ymir's gaze averted down to him, her eyes widening slightly. Their eyes locked, and it was like the world came to a halt. She sinks to her knees as well, hands reaching out for him.

"What..." Zeke lost his breath for a mere moment. "What is this?"

"She's been waiting for me," Eren whispered as he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "She's been guiding me, showing me the path that I was meant to take. And she needed me to guide her as well..."

"Guide her where?"

"To peace..." Eren looked into her eyes, and he could see her entire life through them. The pain and hardship, the cruelty and abuse, all for the sake of freedom. He understood those feelings, more than anyone ever could. "She's been reliving these feelings for over two thousand years, just waiting for somebody..."

Ymir's hands reached his firm shoulders and trailed up to his cheek, her expression slowly turning hopeful, relieved even. Eren does the same for her, placing both hands on the sides of her face, "I understand you...and I'm here to set you free. You don't have to stay here any longer. You don't have to serve anyone because you get to choose. You can choose to truly rest now..."

At his words, tears trailed down her cheek as a shaky smile hits her lips, her way of saying thank you he supposes. She pulls him close and rests her forehead against his, sobbing silently in his embrace. Eren had to thank her as well, for guiding him at times when he felt he was lost. At times, where he was afraid of losing himself and who he was. But now, his path was clear. He knew what he had to do, and he now knew the right way to do it.

"Thank you for everything, our Founder..."

"Eren!" He turned his head to see Zeke now sprinting towards them, his arms desperately stretched out for one last hope. "Please, stop!"

Zeke was hanging by a thread and he knew it. Even so, Eren couldn't help but feel sympathy towards him. In the end, his hatred for their father drove him to this point, to go to such lengths to euthanize the Eldians. And in the end, it was all for nothing. He was left with nothing, and maybe, maybe that's what he deserved.

"Goodbye... brother."

And the last thing Zeke sees is a blinding flash between the two before everything fades to black.

* * *

"Mikasa!"

At the sound of her name being called, she looks up to see Armin holding her in his arms on the roof of a nearby home. She looks back down to see where Eren's body lied and was instantly blinded by a bright flash and large tremble that shook the entire town. Her mouth gapes in shock as she watches millions of debris crumble around her, the Marleyan airships now coming to a halt, including Reiner and Pieck. Her heart stopped at the sight before her, making her hands tremble in shock.

"The Walls..."

"Is down," Armin gasped. "Except...the Colossus Titans are...dying."

Mikasa turned when she felt Jean and Connie land beside them, taking in the view as well. Armin was right. Their bodies were slowly dissolving around them, their flesh returning to the gaseous state and evaporating into the air as a few remained still in their spot. And in front of it all, right in the middle of the destruction was her Eren in his Attack Titan, but more...powerful, so to say. He stood proud and strong, hovering over the town higher than any Colossus Titan ever could. His body had a streak of bones coming out his back, putting his strength and power on full display.

"Eren..." She whispered his name, mesmerized at the sight of him.

She could see everyone's gaze locked on him as if they were hypnotized by the power radiating off of his body.

 _"Hear me all Subjects of Ymir,"_ Eren's voice echoed loudly in her head as an image of a void quickly flashed across her eyes.

"Wha...what the hell was that?" Jean grunted as he held his head, the others following suit.

"I...it's Eren..." Mikasa said softly.

 _"My name is Eren Yeager,"_ He continued to speak. _"I now speak to all Subjects of Ymir by way of the Founding Titans power. Every wall on the island of Paradis has been undone. Most of the Titans within the Wall have been disposed of, but a few remain under my command."_ Mikasa looks around and notices she's back into the void, millions of people surrounding her, eyes widening in shock and disbelief at what they were hearing. _"My goal... is to protect the people of Paradis, the land where I was born and raised, and the land my children were born. And for this war to end as peacefully possible while the world wishes for us all to be dead. I don't want any more blood on my hands than I already do, but if you attack my home again, I won't hesitate to defend. This is Marley's final chance... let's end this fighting now so no more innocent blood can be shed. One way or another, I will end this war."_

And, just like that, the void was gone, the town of Shiganshina coming back into view. It was like the world had come to a halt, shock, and awe written over everyone's faces. Mikasa watches as Eren's massive Titan bends down to his knees, steaming blowing from his nape. Ymir's Jaw jumps to his shoulders and watches over him intently. And then she sees him, taking in the fresh air once more. His jacket fell off his body and he reveled in the warm breeze that blew past him. As the people below him basked in his glory, his eyes opened and he looked up at the clouds, enjoying the feeling it was invoking in him. And for some reason, he couldn't help but think about...his mother.

Even now, he could never get over his guilt of her death. No matter how long it’s been, he would never forgive himself for how he treated his mother. In a way, she was the reason he was set on this path, to kill all the Titans beyond the walls. But along the way, he found out he was something more than he could ever imagine.

_"He was already special. Because he was born into this world."_

His journey began with a vengeance, but it turned to him finding himself and being the good man his mother wanted him to be. So now, he will strive for peace, for a better world, and make sure that his beautiful daughter will live up to her namesake.

He smiles at the sky as tears fall down his face, arms stretching out towards it, _"I love you, mom. And I'll make you proud, I promise..."_


	11. X.| We're the Same.

"I got you, Mikasa," Eren whispered in her ear as her wet skin gilded against his in the small bathtub. "Just relax for me."

Mikasa shivered under his touch as his fingertips ran down her scarred shoulders and back, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. But she did what he asked, sighing while he worked his hands to the base of her neck and back, and she purred. She moved toward his hands, her back arched, and her shoulders tense. She doesn't say anything to him, nor he to her. The lit candles in the bathroom illuminated it with a soft glow. Blindly, she reaches behind her and glides her hand underneath his chin, reassuring herself that he wasn't a figment of her imagination. He was real.

"You were worried about me," Eren said calmly before taking her hand and kissing the backside of it and her wrist where her tattoo resided.

"I saw you die, Eren..." She whispered to him. "To say that I was 'worried' doesn't even begin to comprehend what I was feeling."

He leans forward and presses a kiss on the tiny scars on the junction of her neck, running the sponge along with her arm. The soft petals caressed her skin as its sweet fragrance, mingling with the honey and vanilla, surrounded his senses. He watched her chest rise and fall with her shallow breaths, and he could feel a stir within him.

"I didn't mean to scare you..."

"Eren..."

Mikasa thinks back to the battle that happened a few days ago, the crumbling of the Walls, and the few Colossus that were kept at bay away from the city. She couldn't believe her eyes, to see Eren come back from something like this, and becoming something she barely even recognized. The way everyone bowed to his will, the way the soldiers surrendered and retreated, even Reiner and the other Warriors, she shuddered to think of the raw power he possessed.

"Eren, I'm just scared of losing you..." She turned her head slightly and laid her hand on the back of his neck, resting her forehead on his. "Not just you physically dying, but the _real_ you on the inside. I'm scared...of losing the man I fell in love with. And I'm scared...that you might be really gone and I just don't see it yet."

Eren closed his eyes and sighs, running his hand slowly down from her shoulder to her ribs as it disappears underneath the water. He grabs her hand and places it flat on his chest, his heartbeat bumping against her palm, "You feel that?"

"Yes," she whispers, her breath fanning against his face.

"As long as my heart keeps beating, as long as I have you by my side, you will _never_ lose me," He said solemnly as he looked at her with intense eyes. "Mikasa, I've been weak, in more ways than one. I've been lost, and I've been careless. But I was afraid more than anything. I was afraid that I couldn't find a way to protect you, protect our friends and family. And now..."

He takes another deep breath before he continues, "I'm done holding back. With the full power of the Founding Titan, I can end this war once and for all. I will take us away from this island, and build us a life elsewhere. I won't deny that I've changed, but I'm still the man you love, Mikasa. And _that_ will never change."

"Eren..."

"You and Carla...are _everything_ to me," He moved his hand to the faded scar on her cheek before brushing the length of her jaw. "But I need you to trust me. I need you to trust that everything I'm doing, everything I've done is to set us free from this damn war. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded her head slowly, looking down towards the faint color of their hands entwined together under the water. "I can." Eren hadn't even realized that she had moved onto him fully until he felt her breasts gliding up and down his bare chest. "I'll always be by your side until the end, Eren. Nothing can keep me away."

No matter what the situation may be, her heart belonged to Eren. She couldn't deny that even if she wanted to. As Eren said, there was no denying that he had changed now, but he would always be the same man she fell in love with. And she would support him no matter what, she would follow him into the depths of hell if necessary. Whatever was to come next, she would see it through with him until the end.

"And what about Historia...and the child you two now share?"

Eren let out a deep breath and nodded respectfully. Of course, he hadn't forgotten about them. He had another daughter to be concerned about, and Historia was forever going to be tied into their lives forever. Even though he would love that child and raise her as a father should, his heart would always belong to Mikasa and Carla.

"I know I said we would figure out, and that I forgive you for what you had to do," Mikasa ran a hand through his hair, silky tangles slipping through her fingers. "But it seems more of a reality now that she's here. You have another family now, Eren. We can't ignore that."

"I know," Eren looked at her and nodded again. "And I love you even more putting up with my shit and sticking by me. I won't pretend that it won't be complicated, and I won't pretend that I'm not going to handle my responsibility." Eren cups her chin and forces him to meet his eyes, "But I will always come home to you. You will never go a day without wondering if I'm committed to you or not."

He looks at her for a moment before he reaches for his jacket on the floor and digs into the pocket, pulling something shiny out of it. Once Mikasa's eyes landed on it, her lips parted in a gasp.

"Eren..."

"A woman was selling this down at the market not long ago, and I immediately thought of you," The first thing she noticed was the gigantic sapphire that was sitting on the silver band, surrounded by a ring of small, perfectly cut pearls. She covered her mouth when she saw it, tears shedding down her cheek. "It's a promise ring."

"Eren, it's beautiful..."

"I told you one day that I'm gonna make you my wife," He uncurled the fingers of her right hand instead of the left and gently slid the ring on her fourth finger, "I want to spend forever with you, Mikasa. With you and our Carla. I want to make you both my world."

Mikasa was speechless as she wiped away the tears on her cheek, "I love it..."

"Really?" Eren asked gently, his heart thumping rapidly against his chest, "You'll wear it?"

"Nothing would make me happier." She wistfully smiled, quickly getting occupied with the new accessory on her finger that she was twirling around "It feels strange to call a promise ring though."

"We can call it an engagement ring...if you'd like," Eren suggested, his expression slowly turning hopeful.

She smiled to herself, "I like the sound of that." She looked at him with penetrating eyes as she took the ring off of her right hand and placed it on the fourth finger on her left. "I don't know how much time we have, how long we can have these small moments, but I just want to live. Live for the time we do have, and I want to live it with you, as your wife."

"I love you with everything in me, Mikasa."

"I know," Her smile widened at his words. "And I love you."

Eren stroked up her scarred back as she cupped his face, and leaned in to kiss him. She felt him, hard and proud against her belly as her core clenched in response. He grunted roughly before he pulled her closer, groaning as she rolled her hips over his length. "Mikasa..."

She looks down at him as she guides his hands to her chest while she moves over him. It was her turn to stifle a moan as he touched her, rolling her breasts in his strong hands. She buried her face in his neck while she moved her hips faster, feeling him slide over her heat perfectly. She gripped his hair tightly, tugging his head back to latch her lips upon his neck.

Eren growled, her rough handling making his member twitch with excitement. He gripped her hips hard, angling her just right for him to push inside. She gasped loudly at the feel of him, quivering and fluttering around him. "My Mikasa..."

He placed a hand on her cheek and trailed it down her jawline, gently running his thumb over her full lips. She kissed him deeply, holding tight as she moved, feeling how badly he needed her, needed this. He groaned against her mouth, filling her to the brim.

Water splashed around them; soaking their clothes on the ground. Neither of them paid it any mind of course. Their need and desperation for each other overwhelmed them, pouring out of them as Mikasa rode him, bodies moving in perfect sync. Eren trailed a hand down to find her spot and rubbed her gently in circles with soft fingers. Her breath touches his skin as she gasps, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Yes, yes," She breathed against his neck, riding out the last waves of their mutual highs. The only sound was harsh breathing and pounding hearts; the water was growing cooler by the moment but neither cared. Eren wrapped his arms under hers to get grip on her shoulders, grounded by her presence. Mikasa held him as he trembled inside of her, hand still tangled in his hair.

Eren sighed after both of their releases as he leaned back against the porcelain, feeling as Mikasa's lips peppered against his chest in soft kisses. Her touch was gentle yet firm, loving above all. The hot water and their lovemaking had made her skin a rosy pink. He trailed a hand across her cheek before placing loving kisses to the swells of her breasts, along her collarbones. She combed her fingers through his hair, relaxing deeper in his hold while she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Is this what our forever will look like?" Eren murmured against her skin.

Mikasa smiled before placing one more gentle kiss on his shoulder, "I sure hope so."

* * *

"How's that eye?"

Levi turned slightly to see Hange in her neat clothes and Scout's cape, staring down at him, her head tilted slightly to the side. She couldn't help but look at it sadly. The scar went straight across, causing his retina to bleed a bit for a time. It was a pale blue now as if he were blind. He assured her many times he could see well though. She bends down and cups his chin gently, forcing him to look at her as she examined his face. He doesn't reject her touch, even though he was still recovering from his wounds.

"I'll manage," He grunted before crossing his arms and looking straight ahead of the courtroom that was starting to fill up. His gaze was locked on the government leaders and ranking officials of the world as they spoke among themselves, wondering what could possibly be running through their minds at this point. Every important political person was all in their midst, wondering what to do next to move forward. "I wonder how Eren's gonna talk himself out of this one."

Hange sits next to him and runs a hand through his hair, "He'll be fine, he always finds a way."

"So you say..."

"What are you thinking about, hmm?"

Levi didn't answer her, his eyes not meeting hers again. Hange knew what he was thinking, she always does. Still, she wanted him to open to her, to let him feel like he could talk to her about anything, even though she knew Levi trusted her more than anyone in the world, if not the only one he trusted.

"You didn't fail anyone..."

"I did fail, Hange. No way around it."

_'I failed everyone...and I failed you.'_

For one moment, he let his guard down. He wasn't careful and he let that bastard turn his soldiers into monsters, forcing him to kill them where they stood. And once he got him back, he slipped through his fingers again. How could he not see that as anything less of a failure? And now he would never be able to take that back, to escape the ghost of his past misgivings. He would have to live with this for the rest of his life.

"I was weak, and he caught me off guard," He clenched his fist at the distant memory. "I can't get that back."

Hange leans forward and rests her forehead on the side of his head, "You're only human, Levi. You're not some God, you're allowed to make mistakes."

"Hange..."

"I won't allow you to blame yourself for this," She straddles his lap, not caring if any eyes were on them. "You did everything you could and nothing you say can make me think otherwise."

Even when he was at his lowest, Levi could always expect Hange to make everything in his world just a little brighter. Levi looks up at her and the corner of his lips lifted in the smallest hint of a smile, his hands now on her hips, "You know that I love you right, shitty-glasses?"

Her heart swelled at his words, knowing that was the first time he outright said to her. She smiles proudly before she surrounds her arms around his neck, "Why, I love you too."

He cups her face in his hands and leans in to kiss her gently, feeling her fingers wrap around the base of his neck. He fists her collared shirt in his hands as the other trailed down to dangerous territory before Levi hears a few familiar voices behind them, forcing him to growl in frustration.

"Damn brats..."

"We'll finish this later," Hange giggles lightly and kisses him again. "I promise."

She hops off his lap and makes her way to the back where Historia was sitting in the back with Ymir by her side as she held her little girl in her arms. Armin, Jean and Connie looked over her shoulder with small smiles on their faces while Sasha mumbled sweet nothings to Carla, who kept patting her small hands on her cheek. Levi follows behind her and gives a respectful nod to the Queen.

"I never did get to give you my congrats, Your Majesty," He bows his head. "She's beautiful."

"Thank you," She gives him a timid smile before her eyes scan the room again. Ymir notices it and she places a supportive hand on her shoulder. "Are all these people here because of Eren?"

"Afraid so," Ymir runs a hand up and down her back to calm her nerves.

"Well, where is he?"

"Carla!" They heard Mikasa's voice yell before she rushed towards her and Sasha, quickly placing her in her arms. Eren was right behind her, his attention immediately averted to their daughter. "Oh, I've missed you so much. " Tears trailed down her cheek as she kissed Carla's tiny head before looking at Sasha with a grateful look. "I don't know how to thank you, Sasha."

"Meat of course," Sasha grinned before dismissing it with a wave of her hand. "It was nothing. I'd do anything for her. Besides, it's nice to have another human who likes to eat just as much as I do."

Eren laughs a bit as his eyes look over a little and they land right on Historia. It seemed like the room fell into a dead silence, everyone's gaze filled with nervousness and concern. He swallows hard, feet still planted to the ground, not daring to move. He feels a supportive hand on his back and knows that it's Mikasa, giving him the push that he needed to do what needed to be done.

"Here we go," Eren breathed before he took slow careful steps to his friends.

"Let's give these two some privacy, eh?" Hange gestured the crowd of friends away, leaving Ymir by her side. Historia gives her a look only she would understand and Ymir nods in defeat before following her friends' trail to the open doorway.

"Hey," Eren whispered to her, his voice nearly breaking at the sight of her holding her daughter. Their daughter...

"Hi."

"Uh, can I sit?"

"Of course," Historia carefully slides over to the side to give him room to sit. Eren looked down at the beautiful little girl in her arms and he couldn't believe how perfect she looked. She resembled all features of her mother, minus the green eyes that anyone could recognize in an instant. Historia trailed a finger through her blonde tussles of hair, earning a coo out of her tiny lips.

"She's beautiful."

"I know, right?" Historia breathed a laugh as she stared down at her. "I never want to let her go."

"I get it," They fell into an awkward silence for a moment before Eren cleared his throat. "So, uh, how have you been?"

It had been almost a year since they had last seen each other was under...intimate circumstances. Historia must've been thinking the same thing he was because he saw the crimson blush creep to her cheeks in an instant. This was far from the ideal conversation.

"I've been better these days," She grinned at him as she gently nudges his shoulder. "How about you? I've heard you've been through a lot, including these last couple of days alone."

"Could be better..."

"Can't argue with that."

They both shared a soft laugh before their gaze grew serious, knowing that they couldn't prolong this conversation anymore, "I'm really sorry I..."

"No, Eren. Don't do that," Historia stopped him and gently shook her head, placing a free hand on his lap. "I don't want you to apologize about this any more than you already have. We did what we had to, and there's no going back. You did it to protect me and I will forever be grateful to you for that. You're a good friend, Eren."

"Your first time was supposed to be with someone you love, someone special," Eren looked at her somberly. "You were robbed of that, and I'm sorry."

"But you gave me the greatest gift, Eren. Nobody else could give me this perfect little girl," Historia smiled wistfully at him before looking down at Frieda who was wiggling in her arms. "I never thought I would feel a love like this. To have my entire world shifted in an instant, and have my resolve strengthened to protect this perfect little creature. Nothing is more important to me than her wellbeing, Eren. Nothing."

"I agree," Eren nods, placing his arm behind her. "And...I don't want you to feel like...you're some other woman that I have a child with. I know we both have separate lives. I have Mikasa and Carla, you have Ymir, and I have no doubt that we can make this work. But I want you to know that you're my family as well, both of you. And I'll do whatever it takes to protect you guys."

"That was never in doubt Eren, but I appreciate you telling me," Historia smiled at him before taking in his appearance. "I like your hair."

"Thanks," He breathed a laugh, running a hand over his hairline. "Trying something new."

"It suits you."

It was nice that even through the complicated situation, they could still be there for each other and speak as friends. That part would never change for them, their mutual respect and care for each other would only grow with this child, and make their friendship a lot stronger.

Frieda began to fuss in Historia's arms, tears streaming down her tiny cheeks, "Hey, what's wrong little one?" Eren reached over, placing a gentle finger on her chin. She instantly stops and coos under his soothing touch.

"She likes you," Historia pointed out.

"I would hope so," Eren said jokingly. "I gave her life."

"That you did," Historia looked at the interaction between the two of them before saying, "Do you want to hold her?"

"Oh," Eren swallowed the lump in his throat, taken back by her question for some reason. "Uh, sure."

Historia carefully places her in his arms and Frieda perfectly nestled herself in the crook of it, "She feels so tiny compared to Carla."

"Here," Historia placed her arms around his and helped him into a better position. "Like this."

Mikasa held Carla in her arms as she and Ymir watched the scene with small smiles. And once their gaze locked on each other, they knew that somehow, everything would be alright.

Suddenly, the moment was gone as quick as it came when the Military Police marched through the doors, Dot Pixis leading the march. Mikasa's eyes followed their trail and felt her heart stop when she saw them stop by Eren and Historia. Sasha noticed her discomfort and offered to hold Carla for a while.

"Your Majesty, we wanted to congratulate you on the birth of our princess," Pixis bowed respectfully, the others followed suit. Historia nodded back but didn't respond to him, eyes looking at him skeptically as they landed on Eren and Frieda. "Eren Yeager, we've received word that the Marley government officials have arrived and should be here any moment now."

"That's great," Eren said professionally, his gaze never leaving Frieda's.

Pixis clears his throat nervously as he lifts up a pair of silver cuffs, hanging them suggestively in front of him, "They agreed to meet with us, only if you were restrained. To assure them this isn't a trap."

"That's not happening," Historia placed a protective hand in front of him. "I'm the Queen. They have no say here."

"Your Majesty, if you would..."

"You heard what she said," Mikasa said curtly, eyes glaring daggers at them. Armin came up behind her, making sure she didn't do something she would regret. "It's not happening."

"It's alright, Mikasa," Eren sighed as he bent down and placed a soft kiss on Frieda's forehead. It was a force of habit that he picked up with Carla. He imagined he would be doing the same with both of them pretty soon. He gently sets Frieda back in her mother's arms before he stands up and holds his arms out to surrender. "Go ahead."

Pixis nodded sadly at him as he had an officer cautiously place cuffs on his arms and legs. Eren could see the terrified looks in their eyes. He can tell that they were afraid of him. It reminded him of a time when he first transformed, and the people saw him as nothing but a monster. Guess some things never change.

"It's...just a precaution. We have to respect our visitors after all," Pixis told him.

Eren looked between him and his terrified officers before giving them careful smiles, "If you say so."

Once everyone was settled in and the ambassadors of Marley came in, all eyes were on Eren, some terrified, some angry, some concerned. He could sense it all in one as he stood in front of everyone in shackles. He felt Mikasa behind him nearby the table with Levi and Hange, daring anyone to say anything to her. She could feel Kiyomi Azumabito's staring at her intently but chose to ignore it. She couldn't let her focus be derailed from Eren, not for one second. She nervously fiddled with the ring on her finger, waiting for someone to speak first.

Mikasa could feel her friends sitting in the front row behind her, drawing strength from their presence. She would need it.

"You smug bastard," Commander Magath leaned forward as he gazed angrily at Eren, the pendant on his white uniform shining from the sunlight from the nearby window. "I should have you killed right now..."

"If you recall, we're here to talk terms of surrender," Levi said sternly. "Not to trade empty threats."

"It's simple," Magath stood up and slammed his hand onto the wooden table. "You free our Warriors that you have imprisoned, you'll leave this criminal into our custody for judgment, and then we can discuss..."

Eren laughed a bit at his words, shoulders shaking a little. Everyone's gaze landed on him as the room went silent, Eren's laughter being the only thing that could be heard. Magath's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. The Council shifted nervously, not sure what was going on at the moment.

"I'm sorry," Eren held up his hands apologetically, the cuffs clinking with his movement. "I think you misunderstood. We're here to talk about _your_ surrender, not ours."

"And why would we surrender to you devils?" Magath scoffed in disgust.

"If you haven't realized, Commander, I have the full power of the Founder," His tone grew dark and the air grew eerily cold. "I can easily trample over to your city and trample your shit to the ground. I would think you would take this seriously."

Magath swallowed hard at his words, trying his best not to show any fear.

Zachary raised his hand slightly to silence Eren, "Whether or not you choose to surrender or not is not important right now. With the remaining Colossus standing outside where our walls stood, our people are terrified as well. With that in mind, it has become apparent that the power of the Founding must be contained immediately."

Historia turned her head to the side, eyes widening slightly, "What are you saying?"

"It is clear that without control, it is proven dangerous to us all and must be kept...'

"Under your heel," Eren cut him off short, surprisingly catching him off guard. "Right?"

Before Zachary could speak, Levi came up behind and spoke so only he could hear, "Watch it, Eren. You're on thin ice here."

Eren responded with a curt nod but kept his cold gaze on the people in front of him. Mikasa knew that look, better than anyone in this room, and she would never admit it, but it frightened her a bit. She felt Armin's comforting hand on her shoulder and grew strength from it.

"He'll be fine."

"If I may," Historia spoke up, her eyes landing on Eren's. "Some of you may know, Eren and I share a child, something I chose secret until I had no choice." A wave of gasps filled the room as all eyes went between the two of them. "With that in mind, as your Queen, you should know that I would do anything in my power to make sure he isn't detained."

"So it was Eren who warned you..." Nile spoke up from beside him, arms crossed over his chest.

Before she could answer, Eren outbursts loudly, "You damn right I warned her! You were gonna force her to inherit the Beast Titan!"

"Eren..." Hange said his name in a warning tone but his anger could not be reduced this time.

"You pieces of shit just think you control everyone don't you," Eren shakes his head as he gestures to his bonded hands. "You're all just selfish pigs who don't care about anything but yourselves and what benefits you. We give you everything...and it's never enough. I've proven to you people time and time again that I'm not your enemy, and yet you still treat me like a caged outsider and want to keep me on a tight leash.."

"The extent of your power is still unknown to us Eren," Pixis interjected. "You must understand that we have to take precautions."

The room fell silent, mouths gape from shock and eyes never leaving him as he spoke, "I won't tell you how to do your jobs and I can't speak for Historia, that's not my place. But...I will no longer be a part of your plans any longer." His gaze looked at Magath and remained firm. "If I were you, I would do what's best for your people, and _my_ people."

"Eren," Historia whispered to him. "What are you saying right now?"

"One way or another, I will win this war. Frankly, it doesn't make a difference to me anymore," He turns his head over his shoulder and looks at his Mikasa and friends that sat behind her, with Carla in Sasha's arm while Ymir held Frieda. "And once I've done that, for those who will follow me, I will lead them into a new home, and build something better for my family. So whether Marley wants war or peace, I'll be fine with both."

"Are you saying that you're against the Paradis government?"

Eren turns back to them and simply says, "I'm saying I will set myself and my people on a new path to freedom, with or without your permission."

* * *

"How long do you think they'll keep us in here?" Udo sighs as he fans Zofia with his soldier cap. They were sitting in a cell below underground, waiting for either their execution or their freedom. Both options were giving them anxiety, to be honest. They didn't know what was going to happen to them, but they knew for right now, it wasn't looking too good.

"Forever," Gabi scowled at his stupidity. "We're prisoners, Udo, not guests!"

"Gabi..." Falco sighs as he rubs the deep scar on his arm in comfort.

"Would you four just knock it off over there," Porco pinched the bridge of his nose as he sighed in defeat. He, Reiner, and Pieck were on the other side, watching them bicker and complain for days now. "I'm sure Commander Magath will be here to take us back home any moment now."

"Yeah, right," Pieck scoffed in disagreement as she sits against the cold brick wall "Commander's not the type to surrender. He's a stubborn bastard."

Reiner remained silent as he had been for days, keeping his head in his hands.

"I'm surprised he hasn't used the power of the Founding to destroy us all yet." Porco shakes his head. "Without our War Chief and the support of our soldiers, this war might as well be good as theirs."

"You may be right..."

"Don't be surprised, you make it seem like this is what you wanted after you let Ymir go."

Pieck bowed her head in slight shame, remembering their moment on the battlefield, "I did."

"Why?"

"Because... at that moment, she made me wonder who the real devils are..."

Reiner was about to open his mouth to speak only to see the cell door open, revealing Mikasa and Eren in the doorway with trays in their hand, a few guards behind them keeping watch.

"We brought food," Mikasa said calmly as she brought the tray to the children while Eren went to the opposite side. He didn't say anything to them, he barely looked at them. He just set the tray in front of them and leaned against the doorway, waiting for Mikasa. Once their eyes set on the loaves of bread and cheese, they instantly feasted to their heart's content. The Council had called for an early recess since nobody was getting any talking done, and with Eren practically scaring the living hell out of everyone in the courtroom, Mikasa thought it would be best for him to get fresh air right now.

"I can see that you like it," Mikasa concluded with a small nod.

"We do," Zofia groaned in satisfaction at the feel of warm bread on her tongue. "Thank you."

Pieck looked at the tray for a moment before she tentatively grabbed it and took a bite out of her bread, "Yeah. Thank you."

"Of course," Mikasa looked around the room for a moment before they landed on Reiner. They simply nodded to each other, speaking without words. It was a mutual hatred and respect that the two of them already shared.

"Why are you doing this?" Gabi whispered to Mikasa, but her eyes were on Eren, the man she thought she had killed. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, wondering what he had in store for them.

"Because their Commander told them to, Gabi," Reiner spoke up, his gaze meeting Mikasa's cold one. "If we had any of their own imprisoned, they would want us to treat them with that same respect. Don't take their kindness for weakness."

"That's right," Mikasa nodded in agreement. "I sometimes forget that you know how things work over here, Braun."

Reiner thinks about speaking up against her remark, but thinks better of it, biting his tongue. Porco grunted under his breath but took the bread as well, not looking at anyone. She wasn't going to bring up his past in front of his comrades and family, she would leave him with some respect at least.

Mikasa turns to Falco and notices the deep cut on his arm and pulls up a stool in front of him, "May I take a look at that?"

Falco gasps in surprise before he turns to the adult for permission, earning a nod from Reiner. He nods to Mikasa and watches as she takes a few medical tapes and alcohol from the nearby guards. She gently holds his arms out and begins going to work.

"Uh, thank you, Miss..."

"Mikasa," She smiled down at the young boy. "And you're welcome."

She spends a few minutes tending to him, listening to them speak to one another. It was kind of hard to remember that they were still children at the end of the day, having all of this hatred instilled in them. Mikasa couldn't blame them for something they had no control over, nor did she want to.

"That's a pretty ring you got there, Miss Mikasa," Gabi examined it in awe, her scared demeanor slowly fading with her presence. "Are you engaged?"

Mikasa turns back to find Eren is gone now, the two Scout soldiers in his place. Sighing in defeat, she turns around and nods, smiling weakly at Gabi's question, "Yes, I am."

"To Eren?" Falco asked her and Mikasa nodded again.

"Very perceptive of you."

"He would talk about you all the time in Liberio. He would talk about his family all the time, actually."

"Really?" Mikasa asked, intrigued by where this was going. "What would he say?"

Falco looks down at his hands and shrugs shyly, "Before I knew who he was, he would talk about his life back home, and how he would miss the woman that he loved, and how he missed spending time with his comrades."

"That sounds like him," Mikasa grinned proudly, pulling the crimson red scarf to her nose and inhaling the familiar scent.

_'I'll wrap that around you as much as you want... Now and forever. As much as you want.'_

"How can you be with that monster?" Gabi asked, earning an elbow from Falco. "You just seem so nice compared to him."

"I can be worse sometimes, but he's not so bad," Mikasa shook her head with a small smile. "But I've loved Eren for as long as I can remember. I can't pretend that he's perfect but he's a good person, with the weight of the world on his shoulders. And when his back is against the wall, he will do anything for the people he loves and cares about. Like all of you would."

"Because we're the same," Reiner spoke up, causing others to look at him. "He said that to me back in Marley. I didn't see it at first...but now I do. We can't go back in time and make up for our mistakes." He looked up at Mikasa and gave her a respectful nod. "But we can stop ourselves from making new ones and put this foolish war behind us so that we can all live long lives."

Though they didn't see it that way at first, Eren was giving them a chance at peace. To end the unnecessary bloodshed. With Zeke's plan now out of the picture and his devout followers locked away, it was time for a new way. A way for them to coexist and truly live peacefully among themselves. It wouldn't erase their pain or the betrayal, but it would certainly help them move forward

Before Mikasa could respond, she heard a commotion down the hall of underground cells. With confirmation from the guards, she rushed down the dark corridors and made her way into the observation room where she was met by a shocking sight. It was Armin, holding a petite figure in his arms. He held her close, tears streaming down his face as liquid pooled underneath his legs along with the remnant pieces of crystals. Eren was looking down at them as he too, was shocked by the turn of events.

Armin trailed a hand down her cheek as her eyes remained closed, a swell of relief washing over him as he touched her for the first time in years, "Annie..."


	12. XI.| A New Era Begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys pulled at my heartstrings so much with your kind words and support so... I'M NOT FUCKING LEAVING UNTIL WE FINISH THIS THING!! I owe you guys this much and won't abandon you until you get what you deserve! I love you guys so fucking much!!! And here's the next chapter!   
> Oh, and if you guys are interested in making manga art or know someone who is, let me know please!

Annie's eyes opened with a desperate gasp, her gaze met with a blank white ceiling. She heard voices and opened her mouth to speak, but only a grunt brushed past her lips.

"It may take a moment for her to speak, "A voice said beside her as unfamiliar figures hovered over her. "The medicine hasn't fully taken its course."

A grunt brushed past her lips once more, only for her to lean over the table and cough up liquid, spitting it out onto the floor. At the sight of the men and women dressed in white coats, it was like something inside of her snapped. Fear had crept into her body and she didn't know how to control it. Getting a tiny bit of her strength back, she leaped off the small bed and grabbed the first person she could get her hands on. She grabbed a small scalpel from the table and pressed it against the terrified woman's throat.

"What the hell did you do to me?" She yelled, haunted by the sound of her crazed voice. She could barely recognize it.

The woman cried in her grasp, struggling to get out of it, "Please, let me go!"

"Annie, stop!"

She stopped when she felt firm arms wrapped around her and held her tight. The woman was still in 's Annie's grasp, but her grip was weakening. The scent. It was back once more.

"I'm here, Annie. I'm right here..." Her back was still turned to him, so he could only imagine the shock on her face when she heard his voice. She turned her head to look over her shoulder, and he could see the plea in her eyes. Something washed over her; perhaps a sense of relief maybe. She knew that voice, she heard it speaking to her for as long as she could remember. Her shaking hands dropped the scalpel and slowly reached for the ones over her chest.

"Arlert..."

"It's me." He told her, resting his forehead on her back. "It's me."

Almost instantly, she fell to her knees, bringing Armin down with him.

"Armin..." She breathed, tears streaming down her cheek. He held her impossibly close, "Armin...I..."

"Shhh..." He rubbed her shoulders soothingly. "You're back, that's all that matters. You don't have to say anything else..." She didn't know why he was comforting her, even now, but she didn't mind it. It was exactly what she needed. He slowly helped her to her feet and sat her on the bed, giving the doctors the okay to leave him alone with her. He watches her curl her knees to her chest before he throws the blanket over her shoulders, rubbing her back in soothing circular motions for a while until she calmed down.

"You've changed," Annie pointed out, looking at him up and down. He was no longer the young boy she had last seen. Age had transformed his face from its adorable, endearing boyish looks to a face that could make any lesser woman fall to his feet. His blonde hair was cut shorter now, much better looking from his last look in her opinion. She noticed that his face had aged as well, jaw hardened, cheeks becoming tanned plains of flesh that stretched over high cheekbones and a straight nose; smooth brows shadowing his blue eyes that appeared nearly brown in the dusty light.

On their own volition, her gaze dropped to take in the rest of him. Hidden strength compressed into tightly corded muscles; still lean, but not in an awkward teenaged way. His body had grown, matured, filled out. Not the bulk, but a quiet strength compacted into a long, sinewy body. She could see the deadly, hidden strength oozing off him like an aura, making her quiver.

But, most of all, it was his eyes that captured her, eyes she still remembered from when they were young and yet still expressive, still deep. Her breath was stolen a little by the new intensity of them, the foreign darkness, but the familiarity was hard to miss. She was a little shocked to see his eyes roving over her in much the same fashion that she was ogling him.

Armin's own gaze traced her face first, remembering a pair of blue eyes that would make him weak in the knees every time he saw them- they were lonelier now, shaded. Her pert nose was still the same, and her blonde hair was swept back into a haphazard ponytail, loose hair tangled and strewn about her head carelessly.

He traced the delicate inward curve of her waist and swallowed once more as he traced the flare of her hips, right down to her thighs and long tapered legs showcased by the patient gown she was wearing. She might not have grown an inch since he'd seen her last, but she'd definitely changed as well.

"I can say the same for you," Armin grinned at her softly. "You know how long it's been?" he asked her, and she slowly nodded her head.

"I heard your voice," She whispered to him, her icy blue eyes meeting his. "Every day, I heard you talking to me, confiding in me. But I don't understand why..."

Armin avoided her gaze, hands stopping his motions. He thinks about her question for a moment before he just shrugs his shoulders, "I felt like you were the only one who would understand me, what I've been feeling. And...despite everything, I know you're a good person, even if you don't think so."

Her eyes widened a bit at his words and she just gave him a reassuring nod, "Thank you...you might not know it, but you really helped me during those strange times."

"I'm glad I could," Armin smiled slightly, still avoiding her gaze. "I'd admit, for a moment, I thought we were never gonna be able to talk like this again."

"You and me both," The corner of her lips tugged into a small grin.

"But this is nice," He looks at her, eyes filled with care and adoration. He paid attention to every detail of her face, the longer length of her blonde hair, and the blue eyes that always made him weak in the knees. "I've missed you..."

"Why?" Annie whispered, taking him back a little.

"I don't..."

"Why would you miss a cold-hearted bitch like me, Arlert?" She avoids his gaze, a wave of shame washing over her as old memories rush through her mind. "I killed all those people, and I didn't regret it. I still don't regret it. I would've done it all over again if it meant I would go back home to my father. I made a promise to him, and I intend to keep that promise. So again, why would you miss someone like me? I'm just gonna let you down all over again."

Armin didn't waste time with a response, scooting over so that his knees touched hers, "Like I said, I know you're a good person, Annie. I don't know if you noticed back then, but...I admired you. Your strength and your fierceness, and even though you didn't want people to know it, your kindness. You genuinely cared deep down, in your own way. And I see you for who you truly are."

Annie looks back at him and her heart feels full at his words. It was like breathing for the first time. It had been four years since they had seen each other like this since they had looked in each other's eyes since they'd touched. Strangely enough, the time Annie was crystalized was what brought them closer together. Their pain and misery, it was what made them see each other in a different light. And maybe, let it become something more.

"Annie, I..."

She doesn't say anything back, she just leans over and cups his chin before she gently, hesitantly, presses her lips to his in a soft kiss. Armin is taken back by her gesture but doesn't stop her. Instead, he brought a hand to cup her face while the other gripped her waist to pull her close. The kiss was like coming home to them as they breathed each other in, savoring this moment for all it was worth. They didn't know when they would get another chance like this.

Annie's the first to pull back, placing her hands on the back of his neck, "Annie..."

She looks at the door over his shoulder and stands up without saying a word, locking it with ease. Armin opened his mouth to speak as she made his way to him but was quickly cut off by a sharp kiss as she straddles his lap. His hands clumsily reach for her waist, pulling her closer in the process.

"Annie..."

"Shut up, Arlert." she left a trail of kisses down his throat, feeling him go frigid in her grasp. He was nervous, she could sense that with ease.

She doesn't speak on it though, knowing that it was their first time. She just cups his chin with one hand while unbuckling his belt with the other. Armin looked down as she did the same with hers, moving her cotton panties to the side. She lifts his chin and pulls him close, her breath fanning against his face.

"Eyes on me." She commanded. He complies easily.

"What about the...Council," Armin groaned, feeling her hands run up and down his length. He was melting in a pool of ecstasy just by a simple touch. "We shouldn't keep them waiting."

Annie leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "I don't care." She could feel just how much he wanted her . . . Needed her. And she wanted him too.

Not wanting to waste any more time, she adjusted his length and led it into her entrance. They both breathed heavily and gasped at the pleasant sensation. Annie gripped his hair and pulled it back tantalizingly, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Armin closed his eyes, getting lost in a primal rhythm, glad to have her in his embrace just a little while longer.

And he wasn't going to let her go anytime sooner.

* * *

Eren stands in the cell with the Marleyan Warriors, not uttering a word or sparing a glance at them. Falco could easily sense the tension between them. From Gabi's death glare to Reiner's blank expression. He wished his brother was here right now to comfort him. He was good at always helping him see the bright side of things. Eren hated every second of being stuck in here with them. If only they didn't round up all of the volunteers down here when Zeke attacked, he would at least have his own cell to be in peace.

Eren wasn't really having much of a good time in there either, having to face Louise and the ones who supported Floch, along with the ones who were a part of the Anti-Marley volunteers, like Yelena and the others. She wasn't exactly too happy about what happened to Zeke, not that he could blame her anyway. He didn't mind her anger or her hatred, he didn't care to be honest. He was no longer going to be a pawn in anyone's plan. He would make sure of it.

"So," Udo cleared his throat nervously. "What's it like being the Founder?"

"Udo," Zofia warned him.

"I'm genuinely curious..."

"It's not all rainbows and sunshine, I can tell you that," Porco retorted, his arms crossed on the other side of the cell. Eren remained silent, keeping his gaze outside the cell doors until he was summoned back in the council hall. Reiner stares at his back for a while, thinking of what to say to him. But he swallowed his words and stared back at the brick wall.

"Broody this one is," Pieck grinned from her seat on the ground. "You don't like talking or something?"

Once again, silence.

Falco stared at him for a while and wondered what could be possibly running through his mind. Even when he was under a different alias, Eren seemed like a decent person. Who showed him kindness and opened himself to someone who was basically a stranger to him. But even now, he couldn't help but think about the real man behind all of the anger, madness, and years of pent-up aggression. He wanted to know the real Eren Yeager.

But before he could speak, Ymir walked through the cell doors and everyone's eyes immediately went to her. She fixed the buttons on her Scout's jacket before she and Eren acknowledged each other with salute nods and she walked over to the children to bend down in front of them.

"Hey," Ymir whispered to them, her voice shaking a bit. "They've been treating you guys alright in here?"

She expected them to be furious with her, to yell at her, and pour all of their hatred into the words they were gonna say to her. But instead, they give her small nods and smiles.

"We're fine," Falco grinned sadly. "It's...it's good to see you, Ymir."

"You betrayed us, Ymir. After we let you live..." Gabi spoke up before Ymir could respond. "Why?"

Ymir looked into her eyes and was a bit surprised to see genuine hurt in them instead of anger, eyes watering a bit. During her time in Marley territory, she got to watch them grow up before her very eyes, training to be Warrior candidates. She was like a mentor to them, one who rarely gave advice, but someone they could still look up to. Whether they knew it or not, she genuinely cared for them and wanted what was best for them. But it didn't change the fact that she was selfish, and Historia would always come first before anything or anyone. And now that Frieda was here, her resolve would only strengthen.

"Love makes people do foolish things, Gabi," Ymir answered honestly. "And I'm selfish, always have been. But I didn't mean to hurt anyone," Ymir turned her head to meet Pieck's gaze and smiled somberly. "Especially any of you guys."

"I know," Pieck whispered, nodding in understanding. "You did what you had to... "

"But why did you have to fight us, with that devil!" Gabi spat at Eren and looked at him with eyes filled with hatred. "He'll destroy us all if we don't kill him now!"

Gabi!" Reiner snapped his head towards her. "Threatening him is not going to help us right now."

"Go ahead," Eren spoke, his back still turned to them. All widened eyes were on him, surprised by the sound of his voice. "You already tried once, you won't get another chance like that again."

Gabi was shocked by his response but it didn't contain her anger. She took a few steps towards him but Ymir put a hand up to stop her, "You're a devil! A damn devil that's gonna destroy this world someday and you deserve to die for the sins you've committed!"

"Is that what you think?" Eren looked over his shoulder and stared at the young girl intently before scoffing. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised."

"Do you feel anything...anything at all?"

"For what, kid?" Eren sighed, already annoyed with the conversation. He would rather be anywhere but here right now.

"For trampling our home..."

"Is there something I _should_ feel?" Eren fully turned around and leaned his back against the wall. "I came for peace, and instead I was met with bullets and a damn War Hammer Titan. You drew first blood and I paid it back in full. I did nothing wrong but defend myself."

"Keep telling yourself that," Gabi spat. "I bet that's what you do anyway, to try and wash away the sins of your ancestors. But you know that you can't run away from it, no matter how hard you try."

"And why would I do that?" Eren challenged, daring to take another step forward. "Last time I checked, I wasn't born two thousand years ago. So remind me, what exactly should I be washing away when I've done nothing wrong?"

Gabi stomped her feet defiantly, anger coursing through her body, "Your kind slaughtered innocent people with no hint of regret! You used the Power of the Titans to trample and rule the world for millennia! You forced them to bear children while wiping out other cultures and ending countless lives! Stop acting like you're some hero when you know you're not!"

"Isn't that what you're doing?" He said, making her stop in her tracks. "Pretending that they're not your kind as well, to be a 'good Eldian' right?"

"I..." She was at a loss for words.

"You think you're better than us, better than me? What makes you and I so different?" He stepped forward, his brow furrowing in anger. "You think I asked for this?! I didn't ask for any of this! I didn't ask to have half of my life taken from me, none of us did! I didn't ask to watch my mother and comrades get devoured by mindless Titans! What did my mother do to deserve that! Tell me!"

"Your ancestors killed people all over the..."

"We are not responsible for our ancestor's actions, only our own!" Eren yelled at her, making her jump back at his authoritative tone. All eyes were on him, frozen in fear by what he could do. They had to remember that he did have the Power of the Founding Titan, after all. "My mother was a good woman, and she didn't deserve to die that way! Remind me again how that happened!"

"I...I..."

Eren grabbed her shoulders roughly, shaking her a bit, "Don't get flustered on me now! You got something to say, say it! You want to hit me? Go on, do it! Whatever makes you feel better about yourself and pretend that we're not the same kind! How long are you gonna play the victim for something that happened over two millennia ago?!"

Gabi lets out a loud scream before wildly swinging her fists at him, which he caught with ease and lifted her up by one arm. His eyes stared at her intently for a few moments as she squirmed and fought in his grasp. He squeezed her wrists tighter for a split second before he roughly set her down on her feet and turned away from her. Ymir stared at him blankly as the others were a bit taken back by him, not sure how to feel. Gabi just held her wrist, angry tears streaming down her face.

"Get over yourself, kid. Whatever you think you know, forget about it," He shook his head with a scoff. "We're no different from each other, you and I. I know who you are, and I don't want you to go through what I went through. No child should..."

"What is it that you want?" Falco asked suddenly, making Eren look back, the surprise in his face hidden well. "You have the chance to kill us all to end the war. Why won't you?"

Eren thinks about his question for a moment, before he shrugs, "I still could if I wanted to, honestly. But..." Eren sighs and runs a hand over his face. "If I do that, then I'm the monster everybody claims I am. Besides, I owe you guys..."

"Owe us?" Gabi inquired.

"Things...didn't turn out this way last time," Eren closed his eyes at the memory, screams echoing in his head and millions of people were getting trampled in the path of the Colossal Titans. "I wasn't so merciful as I am now. I killed you...all of you. And I didn't even shed a tear."

The confession took her back a little as she swallowed hard, "So why won't you do that now?"

Eren opened his eyes, a small smile playing on his lips, "Because I'm a different man now and a father. I just want a peaceful world for my people, where my daughters are safe... and they don't have to be judged for something they had nothing to do with. And I want to be a man they can be proud of and look up to.

Gabi couldn't explain it, but she couldn't help but believe his words. Even with all the things that she's been told, that she would be nothing but a dirty Eldian and never be worth anything, Eren gave her a resemblance of hope, that maybe...maybe all Eldians weren't as bad as she was taught they were.

"So," Reiner looked up at him. "You and Mikasa have daughters?"

"One," Eren corrected him as his gaze met Ymir's. "I also share a daughter with Historia."

"I'm sure that's...complicated." Reiner cleared his throat to avoid awkwardness, looking between the two of them.

"It's none of your business," Ymir crossed her arms and nodded curtly at Eren. "And you're a fool if you think this whole 'peace' thing isn't going to end in disaster."

"Whatever happens, no one can't say that I didn't try," Eren replied. "I'm tired of fighting this stupid war. I just want it to end."

"And the Curse?" Ymir raised a brow at him. "How's that gonna work out?"

"As far as I know, I'll be fine," Eren looked down at the others. "And you should be too..."

"Why?" Reiner whispered. "You should let me die...I'm worthless."

"Maybe you are," Eren agreed. "But who am I to take your freedom to live away?"

There was an awkward silence at that, a moment passing by between two old comrades.

"They won't listen," Porco sat down beside Pieck and lifted a knee to his chest. "It's no point of even trying to convince them."

"Then we go to war," Eren said coldly without any hint of emotion. "I'm fine with that. If talking doesn't help then..."

"We haven't even talked this out yet," Reiner mumbled under his breath, forcing eyes to avert back to him. "Marco...Marco told me the same thing before he died. He was right. We haven't been talking this over. All this senseless killing and death, all because we were too afraid to talk out how we were feeling towards each other. And now, once again, we have our backs against the wall, wondering who's going to take the first shot... but if we had just taken to each other from the start, then we wouldn't have ended up killing each other."

Ymir looked at all of their defeated faces and realized that Braun was right. People might have thought Eren was a fool, including herself, for wanting peace with Marley. But it gave people hope, people all around the world. They could set aside their differences, make the world a better place than what their ancestors left it. Ymir wanted that, she _needed_ that now that Frieda was here. She wanted a better world for her, and for Historia. For the first time in her life, she had something to fight for that wasn't just herself.

"We can still do that Eren," She grabbed his arm, looking at him seriously, "We can still have that world for Carla and Frieda, for all of us. It's not too late..."

"You're sure about that?"

Suddenly Porco stood up and walked over to him, eyes squinting as if he was scrutinizing him, "Is it true, do you really want peace?"

"If I can help it."

Porco stepped back and nodded respectfully, "I care about my people and the ones who can't defend themselves. If this is the only way to stop the bloodshed." He sighed and held his hand out towards him, "Then I'm all for it."

Eren looks at his hand in slight shock and watches as everyone else follows suit, saluting him with their fists over their heart. It was a sign of allegiance, respect, and understanding. And it was at that moment, Eren knew what to do next.

* * *

"I know things were tense a few moments ago, and that's my fault," Eren stood tall at Magath who was looking at him in shock at the others who surrounded him. With Hange's permission, she allowed the prisoners out at Eren's request, hoping that it would make a statement. Reiner, Pieck, Porco, the kids. They all stood by his side, firm and resolute as he spoke. "We can't change the past, we can't take back the lives we've taken nor can we help what our ancestors have done two millennia ago. But we can help what we do going forward."

Eren glances around the room and he looks at all of his comrades and friends. Hange was beside Levi, who was staring at him intently. Armin stood by a now handcuffed Annie, placing supportive hands on both her shoulders. Jean, Connie, and Sasha stood behind Ymir who held Frieda in her arms. And finally, his Mikasa with Carla swindled in her crimson scarf, sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms. Them, all of them, that's who he was doing this for. And he would never forget that.

"We've been hurting each other for years, but I think we can stop that now. We can end all this and finally come together as one," Eren continued, speaking to the room at large. "I don't want to go to war, but I will if I have to. Because I have my friends and family to protect."

"And we have people to protect as well, Commander," Reiner spoke up as he stepped forward. "There's still time to fix this. We can call off the Alliance and stop this war once and for all."

"And what if I refuse?" Magath challenged.

"We can't force you to choose, but we will not fight with you," Pieck replied. "We have a chance for peace here, a chance to reconcile and look past our differences. We can make a better future for the youth. I refuse to ignore that..."

Magath couldn't believe it, that his brave Warriors were standing against him and with the enemy. He couldn't deny that their very presence made him uncomfortable. But he couldn't deny that there was some...good in them. Eren willingly let himself get restrained more than once to make them feel comfortable. Not that it would change anything, but he still did it anyway. And he wanted peace, peace... wouldn't that be nice? To finally put this all to rest and just...live. Live your life to the fullest without any conflict awaiting them. What a world that would be..."

All eyes were on the Commander as he scratched his chin, deep in thought, "And if...we were to come to peace, what will be the terms?" He turned his head to Zachary and Historia, followed by Nile and Kiyomi Azumabito and other council members.

"We don't raise arms against each other," Historia spoke up. "Any resources you need, we will provide you as you will for us. The same goes for damages done to Shiganshina and Liberio, to help the civilians recover. And as my last order of Queen, I would like to draw up a peace treaty, a solemn agreement that we will live in harmony, and move on from this dark past..."

"I'm not sure I heard you correctly," Kiyomi butted in. "'Your last order as Queen'?"

Historia nodded in confirmation, earning collective gasps around the room. "Eren, my dearest friend, and my love," She looks between him, Ymir, and their daughter with fond smiles. "Has shown me that I control my future and my path. No one else. I chose to rule because I thought it was the right thing for my people, but I see now, that I never really had control over what I wanted. I refuse to have that life for my daughter. When Eren leaves Paradis Island, we will leave with him and begin anew."

"But...what about the people in the Walls? They need a ruler!" Zachary argued but Historia waved him off easily.

"That's for you to figure out now," Historia shrugged her shoulders, earning a proud grin from Ymir. "I'm free now, we all are..."

She was done with this life and she was free like she said. Free from the hard choices, free from the cage she was put in, free from the burdens her family name put on her, and free to finally live her life the way that she wanted. There would still be other things and logistics to work out, but that was a problem for another day.

Historia stood up in her chair and walked over to Magath, holding a hand out to him to seal the deal, "Let us usher in a new era of peace and kindness."

Magath looked at her hand in surprise, afraid to even touch it. All eyes were on him, a definitive moment in the process of happening. And before she knew it, he shook it firmly, nodding in respect. Everyone in the room saluted, chanting proudly at this accomplishment. Historia rushed down the podium and made her way to Ymir and Frieda, wrapping her arms around them. Eren looked over his shoulder and his gaze landed right where he wanted it, on his Mikasa and Carla. And at that moment, nothing could be more perfect.

"We're going home, Mikasa. We're going home."


	13. XII| Wings Of Freedom.

Historia looked around the bare bedroom, sighing at the thought of leaving. She would miss this little farm. It became her home during her pregnancy, and though she didn't have a lot of good memories here, she was fond of it. It was hers, and nobody else. Maybe it would've been nice to raise Frieda here, but it's not what she had in mind. She wanted her freedom to expand away from this island, away from the responsibilities that forced upon her. She would not do the same to her daughter, she would let her choose her own path. So Historia would leave this nice home to the farmer, it was the least she could do after all he's done for her. And she would say goodbye to Paradis Island as well.

As she continued to make sure she had everything, Historia sighed when she felt strong arms around her waist, and soft lips kiss her neck. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I've been looking for you." Ymir kissed her neck again. "Something on your mind?"

"Just making sure the horses are settled before we leave," Historia closed her eyes at the feel of her lips on her skin, "This is nice..."

"Do you want more?" Ymir breathed, trailing her hands underneath her blouse, just above the waistline of her pants. Historia's breath hitch as a response, and she turned to face her in an instant. Her gaze traces Ymir's face first, mesmerized by the strength in her beauty. She could never tire of this view, of her freckled cheeks, her light brown eyes, and her earthen brown hair that curled above her shoulders. Ymir's a goddess among men in Historia's eyes.

Her heart raced as she leaned in, kissing lower down Ymir's cheek to trail upon her lips. She crept her hands crept up slowly to the collar of her shirt, tugging at it to reveal more skin upon her chest.

"You seem nervous…" There was the faintest hint of a smile on Ymir's lips. Her words made Historia draw back a bit.

"W-what-? No! I'm not!"

"Hmm," Ymir's hand placed on her bottom and squeezed it roughly, earning a squeal out of her. "Seems to me like you are..."

Historia flushes instantly, blood coloring across her skin, the tempo of her heart stuttering. Ymir arches an eyebrow, taking in Historia's physical response.

Historia nervously tugs at the sleeve of her shirt, "I...I haven't been with anyone since..."

"Eren," Ymir answered for her before she pulled Historia close, marveling at the way her breath catches. "And how was it?"

"I don't know," she murmurs slowly at the question, her voice uncertain. Ymir reaches out to tuck an escaping strand of hair behind Historia's ear before dragging a finger down to her chest, teasingly messing with the collar on her blouse. Her tiny intake of breath is sharp as if Ymir's touch has shocked her. "It was nice I guess...gentle and slow."

"I see," Ymir rests her fingers on the buttons, waiting for Historia to protest, to say anything at all, but she's just staring up at Ymir with those wide, blue eyes as if she holds the key to everything. "Then I'll make sure I'm a lot better than him."

Before Historia can register what was happening, Ymir lifts her effortlessly onto the bed nearby as if she weighs nothing, her body so frail and brittle. Historia's leaning away from Ymir even as her hips press forward into her hands, biting at her lip. Ymir doesn't bother to ask her if she's sure, she didn't care.

She places one palm flat against the center of Historia's chest as it rises and falls, heated fabric covering her thundering heart. She slides her blouse aside and trails her hand across Historia's breast, thumb deliberately drawing across her nipple, coming to rest back at her side. Ymir's fingers splayed across her ribcage as it expands and contracts. Historia's breathing became ragged.

"No one knows your body as I do," Ymir whispers, tracing the line of her ribs as they move. Historia moans on cue as Ymir's thumb runs under her breast. "The things you could do, the sounds you can make."

Ymir begins to trail kisses down her neck, between the apex of her breast before wrapping her lips around her left one, earning an unashamedly moan from Historia.

"We should stop..." Historia breathes, feeling Ymir's tongue against the skin of her bare stomach. "What if someone hears us?"

"Let them hear," Ymir shrugs. "Let them know...that you're mine."

Historia's thighs began to tremble as Ymir slid her pants down, pooling them between her legs. Ymir stood back up in front of her, her breath fanning her face. Ymir doesn't wait for a further invitation, one hand stilling Historia shaking leg as the other reaches up to cup her face, kissing her soundly. Blazing, soft, fragile.

Historia's hands fumble with the buttons of Ymir's collared shirt, revealing inches of skin. Ymir swats her hands away, a playful grin lingering on her lips.

"No touching," Ymir mumbles against Historia's lips before moving her hands underneath her cotton underwear. Historia arches into her touch, wanting more of her heat. Ymir pulls out of the kiss to allow her to breathe, the sound of her gasps resonating around them, filling the stillness of the stable. "I have a lot of lost time to make up for."

Ymir swiftly throws her underwear to the side, leaving Historia completely bare to her. She draws Ymir further in with her legs, her palms flat against the wooden table.

Historia leans forward and kisses her sensually, feeling Ymir cup her breasts in a way that causes her to groan and shift, to kiss her back more ferociously. Ymir dips her hand below and she stills instantly, her fingers sliding into the incandescent heat of Historia. Sliding, scorching. There's a sheen of perspiration across Historia's skin, and she bucks up into Ymir's hand, forcing her further inside. Slick, molten. So soft, too soft. Too fragile.

"That's right, just like that, "Ymir drags her lips on her jawline, her earlobe. Historia's voice is a song of murmuring nonsense, of moans and exhalations, as Ymir slides and thrusts. She has wrapped her legs around Ymir's waist, sinking back on her elbows, shaking and clenching, keening. Her head rolls back, exposing yet more of that alabaster throat. Ymir kisses every inch, twists her wrist, her thumb skating and pressing.

"Ymir..."

Historia's heels dig into the small of her back, feeling the soft fabric of her shirt against the ball of her feet.

"Let go for me honey," Ymir feels her straining, trying to get traction, reaching for something, relief, release. And with a gasp, a small sob, Historia relinquishes everything. Pulsing, searing, collapsing. She wraps her arms around Ymir's neck, their faces inches away from each other as Historia struggled to catch her breath.

"So," Ymir bent down and pressed small kisses on her collarbone and cheek. "How do I compare?"

"So that's what this was about?" Historia lets out a breathy laugh."To see if you were better than Eren?"

Ymir shrugs her shoulders with a cocky grin, "Maybe."

Historia decides to tease her a bit, gripping her chin as if she was deep in thought, "Well, I don't know...it's kind of hard to choose."

"Historia..."

Historia laughs once more before placing her hands on the back of Ymir's neck and kisses her quickly, "You made up for lost time and more."

"Good," Ymir grins and playfully swats her bottom as she pulls away, leaving her high and dry, "Now get dressed. Freida's waiting for us."

Historia shook her head at the path Ymir took, crossing her legs while thinking about a way to get her back for her torturous teasing. But she couldn't help the happy smile on her lips, knowing that they would both have all the time in the world for that.

* * *

With Ymir by her side, Historia knocks on the door gently, only to have Mikasa open it in a matter of seconds.

"Is she ready?" Historia asked eagerly, her hands fidgeting excitedly at the thought of holding her daughter again.

Mikasa greets her with a smile and steps aside to let them in, "I was just about to get her things together but she's resting right now."

Ymir and Historia nod respectfully before they step into the small house, their gazes immediately met with a heartwarming sight. Historia smiled as she looked at Carla and Frieda resting peacefully on their father's bare chest. He looked exhausted, having one hand behind his head and the other holding both of his daughters close, surrounding them with ease. They rose with his breathing, opening their tiny mouths in an adorable yawn as they slept, their little hands nearly touching.

"Well, would ya look at that?" The corner of Ymir's lift in a small smile as she crossed her arms across her chest, looking down at them.

"I've never seen Eren so...peaceful," Historia leaned over the couch and gently brushed the back of her knuckles against her daughter's cheek, careful not to wake any of them. Frieda only stirs with her touch, snuggling closer to Carla. It seemed their bond was quickly formed over the last two days as Ymir and Historia packed their things at the farm.

"He hasn't let either of them go since Frieda's been here," Mikasa smiled as she walked back out with Frieda's things, handing them to Ymir.

"Thank you for letting her stay here for a while."

"Of course," Mikasa pat Historia's shoulders reassuringly. "Frieda's always welcome with us, she's family. And so are you two."

Historia smiled at that, covering Mikasa's hand with her own. They all found themselves just looking down at them sleeping, watching how peaceful and content they were, how so at home their daughters looked in Eren's arms. Historia wondered if it would be like this every day, filled with love and happiness without any problems of the world weighing them down. Ever since Historia announced her resignation from the throne, the Council was thrown into a frenzy, wondering how they could go on without her. They managed to calm down the chaos for a while but that was their problem to deal with. They would have to rebuild their government from the ground up, even with their peace treaty with Marley, it would take time for them to find a new normal.

Tomorrow, she and her friends would depart and leave Paradis behind forever. Even Commander Hange and Captain Levi decided to come along with them and retire, to take a part in this unknown journey that Eren would lead them on. She couldn't wait to see what was out there. There was so much of the world that she hadn't seen, and she wanted to explore as much as she could.

"I can't believe we're leaving Paradis tomorrow," Historia sighs deep in thought. "It's gonna feel weird for everyone, with the Walls down and leaving all these people behind."

"I know the feeling," Mikasa nodded, looking around her childhood home reminiscently. "We have a lot of good memories here, bad ones as well. But this place will always be home and that will never change."

"At least we'll have each other," Ymir said nonchalantly, but Historia could easily detect the emotion in her voice. She was glad about that fact at least. "You think we'll find something out there?"

Mikasa bends over the armrest of the couch, pressing a delicate kiss to Carla and Eren's forehead, "I have a good feeling about this. It'll all work out, I know it."

"You sound so sure."

"I trust Eren," she runs a hand through his hair and he unconsciously leans into her touch. "I trust him with everything in me. He won't lead us astray. We just have to keep believing in him and everything will be okay. As long as we never lose faith in him, we'll always be okay."

Ymir nods respectfully and smiles gently at a cooing Frieda who lazily opens her eyes, staring at Mikasa in awe.

"Hey you," Mikasa grins back, feeling her tiny hand wrap around her finger. Historia leans on Ymir's shoulder, watching as Mikasa interacts with her daughter. She watches them happily, a feeling of relief washing over her. And at that moment she knew, she knew everything would be alright.

* * *

Eren looked around his home, the remaining furniture bare and empty. The sunlight bleeds through the curtains, giving him one last clear view of the home he grew up in, that his Mikasa grew up in. He would never forget it, he couldn't even if he wanted to. It was a part of him and it always would be.

"My son," Eren heard a delicate voice on the side of him, a voice he knew very well. He turned his head and saw his mother, leaning against the doorway of his bedroom with a small smile. He didn't waste time walking over to her and pulling her in his arms in a hug, burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"Mom..." Eren breathed. Losing his mother became one of the worst things that have ever happened to him. How could it not? She was the only one he had, and just like that, she was gone. It crushed him for years, it made him the man he was today and he would carry that with him forever. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you, Mom." Eren felt the tears that were building up in his eyes spillover. Years of the emotions he tried so hard to hold back were letting out, and he didn't know how to keep them at bay anymore.

She pulled back and cupped his face, wiping his tears away with her thumb, "Oh how you've grown. The years have not been kind to you, has it, my boy?"

Eren shook his head, gently covering her hands with his. He enjoyed her soothing touch, "I miss you, I miss you so much."

"And I miss you," Carla smiled weakly at her son. "More than you could ever know. I've been watching you...and the life you've made for yourself."

"It wasn't easy..."

"You did well without me," Carla brushed a strand of hair away from his face. "You've had Mikasa to keep you on the straight and narrow."

Eren chuckled sheepishly, "Not for my lack of trying," He couldn't help but smile at just the thought of her. "She's an incredible mom. She saved me. Without her, I wouldn't be the man I am today. I wouldn't be a man at all without her. "

"At least you've finally opened your eyes to what was in front of you the entire time."

Eren placed a hand over his mother's and smiled sadly, "She named our daughter after you, mom. You would be proud."

Carla placed a hand on her son's cheek, and her smile widened, "I am proud my love, believe me, I am. You have finally let yourself live another life, and you're ready to face the unknown ahead of you."

"But you're not with me, Mom. You're not with me to see this through..."

Carla runs her hand along Eren's hairline, "You don't need me. You have your daughter and Mikasa. Let her see this side of you always. The pure side, the good side. The side everyone needs to see."

Eren could feel his heart swell at her words, feeling a wave of pride overwhelm him. She pulls him in her arms and hugs him close, kissing his forehead, "You can make a life for yourself out there, Eren. You can be happy, and I can go now too."

His heart immediately tarnished at the thought. His mother being gone from every aspect of his life? He couldn't do it, he wasn't ready for that still. His hands grip hers, holding them tight, "But I don't want to let you go, Mom..."

Carla lifts her head up and meets his gaze, pressing her cheek against his, "You can. I know you can and I'll always be with you. Never forget that..."

She leaves one last lingering kiss on her son's forehead before she lets him go, walking over to another figure by the front door. His eyes met his father's as he embraced his mother. They spoke without words, giving each other a nod of respect and soft smiles. His parents were at peace, finally resting, and it gave him a sense of relief as well. That he could move on from those dark times and put the final piece of his past to rest.

"Bye, Mom and Dad."

"Eren?" Grisha and Carla's bodies faded and merged into the image of Mikasa, who had Carla strapped to her chest with her scarf. "Everything alright?"

Eren just smiles, hastily wiping the tears off his cheek as he walks over to her, bringing her in his arms. "Everything's just fine."

Mikasa eyes him curiously but smiles as well, kissing his jaw delicately while Carla raises her tiny hand between them to get their attention, "Ready to go?"

Eren takes one last look around his childhood home, a bittersweet moment passing between the both of them, "Ready."

* * *

Arriving at the harbor docks, Eren noticed a large crowd of people surrounding the boats that were there. Mikasa found herself conversing with Kiyomi at her immediate arrival, making sure their ships were fully stocked. Marley was going back to their homes, releasing the Anti-Marleyan volunteers from their clutches. With Zeke's death, it was disbanded completely. Yelena was so broken that she didn't even speak to anyone. She was a shell of her mere self, but that was their problem now. Eren could only hope that she would recover soon.

"Eren," he heard a voice say from behind him. He turned around slightly to see Reiner slowly approaching him. "I guess this is goodbye."

"I suppose it is," Eren grinned a bit before holding a hand out to him. "Take care of yourself, Reiner."

"You as well," Reiner shook his hand firmly with a nod. "I wish you good luck."

"Look out for them will ya?" Eren nudged his head to the kids who were standing by Pieck, Ymir, and Porco. "They're your reason for living now, you know?"

"I know," Reiner said in a hushed tone, his gaze suddenly landing on Annie and Armin who held each other close. He could see how much Armin meant to her now. Though she would never say it outright, she loved him. She was desperately, madly, unconditionally in love with Armin. And Reiner loved her as well, like a brother. He wanted her to finally live her life the way she wanted to, to finally be happy. Her father would understand that at least. "Take care of Annie for me then?"

"You and I both know she can take care of herself, but sure," Eren grinned, earning a low chuckle from Reiner.

"Can you believe it?" Reiner sighed, looking out at the neverending sea. "Peace between our two nations after all the endless fighting and violence."

"Peace..." Eren closed his eyes at the feel of the cold breeze blowing through his hair. "It's nice."

"And you have a family to spend your days with," Reiner nudged his head to his group of friends, who were saying their farewells to their families.

He smiled sadly at the sight of them, "I'm lucky to have them by my side, I'd be nothing without them."

"I know the feeling."

Reiner followed his gaze and couldn't help but feel happy for his former comrades. He knew what they had suffered, what they had lost. They had been through so much and made sacrifices along the way. They deserved this; they deserved to be happy. He then saw Mikasa standing next to Historia, who held their daughters close. He looked at those beautiful little girls and wondered if he could ever have a life like that someday.

"Nice to know you've finally opened your eyes," Reiner said suddenly, making Eren look at him in surprise.

"What?"

"You and Ackerman, settling down," Reiner grinned teasingly. "It's been a long time coming."

"I guess you can say that," Eren smiled back. "I don't know what I am without her..."

"Watch each other's back out there," Reiner said with finality, looking back at Eren. He paused for a moment before placing a supportive hand on his shoulder, "And be the man that they need you to be."

"You got it," Eren gave him one last nod of respect, "See ya around, Reiner."

"See ya around, Eren."

With his goodbyes out the way, Eren made his way onto the large boat, his friends already waiting for him. He looked down at the people below, who waved their goodbyes and wished them good fortune on their unknown journey. And the military ranks showed respect, knowing that there would never be recruits like these people were. They were ambitious, looking for something more than what this island had to offer, and could only hope that they would thrive in these new times.

Levi couldn't help but stare at his young soldiers, a wave of nostalgia washing over them. He remembered when they were mere teenagers, taking on a bunch of Titans beyond the Wall. And now here they were, grown before his eyes leading him on a new journey instead. It felt strange, not being the captain of the Scouts anymore. But he was kind of excited for what the future had in store for him. The possibilities were endless.

"Hey you," Hange's voice whispered in his ear from behind, her hands creeping underneath his shirt as she felt the hard plains of his muscles. It's been forever since she's seen him in comfortable clothes. "What are you thinking about?"

Levi turned in her arms, pulling her close, "I'm thinking about how long it's going to take to build you this damn house."

"Humanity's Strongest Soldier, settling down in a small house. Who would've thought, huh?" Hange teased, her lips curling in a grin.

Levi hums in agreement, taking off Hange's glasses to get a good look at this woman before him. He never thought in a million years that he would feel this way for someone, nor find someone like Hange. Someone who understood him better than anyone in the world, who loved him for who he was, and would be by his side until the very end. She saved him more than she would ever know, and he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.

"Hey, where'd you go?"

Hange's voice brought him back to the here and now. She tilted her head to the side and flashed him a gorgeous grin. He couldn't help but smile in return as he cupped her face in his hands, thumb running gently over her eye patch.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

He shrugs his shoulders a bit, his soft grin widening a bit, "For everything. I love you, four eyes."

He pulls her into an embrace, burying his nose into her hair. She doesn't refuse him, resting her head on his chest. She didn't know what had gotten into him, but she didn't mind it at all. This was the Levi only she got to know, the one who wasn't afraid to open up to her, the real Levi. The man she loved, and always would. Their long duties have come to an end, and it was time to start anew.

"I love you too."

The ship's horn blared loudly and it slowly began to leave, the people of Paradis Island screaming their goodbyes. Eren stood close to Mikasa, wrapping his arms around her waist as she held Carla, watching their home slowly disappear from their view. Historia leaned on Ymir's shoulder with Frieda in her arms. Sasha hugged Connie and Jean close to both her sides while Annie and Armin got a view from the side railings.

Levi looked up at the beautiful vast sky and saw endless birds soaring above them, feeling Hange's arms still around his waist. He grinned at the sight of them, knowing what they symbolized. Freedom. They were all finally free, and he would make sure it wouldn't go to waste.

"Get ready, Hange. We've got the rest of our lives ahead of us," He kissed her forehead before he embraces her tighter, buckling in for the unknown journey.


	14. XIII| Now and Forever.

**_3 YEARS LATER..._ **

* * *

"You look beautiful, Mikasa," Hange cried as she looked over her.

Mikasa looked down with a soft smile on her face. Her dress was made of a soft satin fabric that clung to her body and shone off the reflections of the glass window of the room. It wasn't too formal but looked stunning. It was made of some type of pearl-like material, the fabric laced with it as the back of her dress fell to the floor and trailed behind her. The dress's capped sleeves covered her shoulders, and the bodice of the dress had impressive embroidery around the sweetheart neckline.

"It feels...much," Mikasa sighed.

"Nonsense," Historia waved it off as she circled her. "This made this specifically for you."

"I can't believe Eren and I are finally getting married..."

"It took you guys long enough," Sasha came up from behind and smiled at her in the mirror, pressing their cheeks together. "It's been a journey to get here."

That was an understatement. They had voyaged over the sea for two months before they found a home, a beautiful home. They resided on an island that wasn't too far from a village. It was filled with wonderful people, who spoke a foreign language that none could understand. Thankfully, the tribe understood them, and it was peaceful nonetheless. They would go there for supplies when they needed them and traded with a few ships that came by. She thought about maybe visiting home sometime soon as a vacation but Mikasa could never get tired of the scenery of this place. It was beyond what words could describe, filled with exotic creatures and trees. She could see herself raising Carla here and with everyone finding their own path, it was starting to feel like home.

"I don't know what to say," Mikasa ran her hands over her waist, feeling the silky pattern against her skin. "It's gorgeous."

Historia fixed her raven-colored hair which was straight now, grown a bit longer over the times.

" Thank you guys, so much." Mikasa was almost crying… again. She had been doing that a lot today, and she couldn't stop.

"I really want to hug you, but I'm afraid I'll ruin this masterpiece," Historia's lip quivered, "You're the most amazing bride I've ever seen in my life. Do you feel like you're ready?"

Mikasa nodded. It was time, and she didn't have any reservations anymore.

She hadn't seen Eren today; practically everyone forbade it, but she could almost feel him close by.

"Mama pretty!" Mikasa heard a tiny voice say from behind her and she looked down to see Carla wobbling towards her in a cute little pink dress with a matching Frieda on her heels. They both had grown in such little time, looking nearly identical as the day they were born. Mikasa smiles and bends down before placing gentle kisses on her daughter's forehead, brushing her tiny hair away from her face.

"Thank you, little bird. You look pretty as well."

Frieda suddenly giggles when she feels strong arms surround her and her face peppered with kisses.

"Mother, stop!" Frieda breathes a giggle as she feels Ymir holds her close, tickling her side furiously.

"I can't help it, you look so adorable!"

Mikasa smiled as she held Carla in her arms, smiling at the women around her who were all dressed in a pale, pink, strapless dress that draped around their bodies until it fell to the floor. It was amazing to see how far they've come, how they've grown from those children preparing for war to adults living their normal lives.

"I can't express how grateful I am to have you guys with me."

"I would hope so," Annie spoke up with a crooked grin. "Don't expect me to put on a dress ever again. _Ever_."

"I won't. I just can't believe the moment's finally here."

"Eren loves you more than anything," Sasha kisses Mikasa and Carla's cheek and brushes a strand of hair away from her face. "You guys are going to have a long life together."

"I hope so."

Hange claps her hands proudly, tears streaming down her cheek, "Oh, I'm so happy I could burst!"

Mikasa could hear the soft melody of the music playing outside the building and knew that it was time. Giving Carla another kiss on the cheek, she hands her over to Sasha as Historia hands her a bouquet of pretty flowers. They all left the room after making sure she was ready to go. After a few moments, a head peeks in to reveal Armin, who has a wide smile on his face and is dressed in a nice suit. He had grown a bit taller, but his face looked a little older but he would always be the same Armin to her.

"You must be exhausted," Mikasa grinned at him.

Armin shrugged as he walked over to her, his smile widening, "What? Being the best man that gets to walk the bride down the aisle? I'm more honored than anything."

Mikasa wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him close, resting her nose on his shoulder, "Thank you for always being the constant thing in my life." She couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Always, Mikasa. Always," He pulled back and wiped the tears off her cheek with his thumb before offering his arm. "Now, let's get my best friends married, huh?"

"Yeah."

Mikasa made sure to breathe slowly so that she wouldn't pass out and honestly only saw the pretty decorations surrounding her through hazy eyes. Walking outside, her eyes finally met Eren's, and her heart stopped. He was so...handsome to her. He was dressed in neatly pressed slacks and a black collared shirt, leaving a few buttons open to reveal his strong chest. His hair was styled in its usual form, tied up neatly. He looked the perfect definition of calm.

Her friends stood on both sides of the aisle, leaving her in awe of the setting. She was amazed by the beautiful blue flames from the driftwood fire and the neat decorations around them. The trees whooshed from the wind blowing, giving the forest a more calming feel. There were white-covered tables and chairs, more flowers, and a few of the tribe members from across the sea to help celebrate.

"Here we go..."

Mikasa was a vision in everyone's eyes and they only had eyes for her. But she only eyes for Eren, and he noticed it. Just by her gaze was making him weak in the knees but he hid it well. His chest puffed up with pride as his heart thumped rapidly against it. She was his, and he was hers. Always would be. And he was going to prove that to her every day.

At last, after what seemed like too long, she stood in front of Eren, who immediately took her hands in his. Armin grins before patting Eren's shoulder and stands by his side.

"What a lucky man I am," Eren whispered as his gaze traced her body. She gave him a knowing smile. "You look so beautiful, Mikasa."

"Are you ready for this?"

"I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life."

Mikasa's smile widened at the man before her, thinking how could this day get any more perfect.

The minister cleared his throat before he spoke, "We are here today to witness the union between Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman..."

Mikasa just looked at Eren and got lost in their own world. After all these years and all the troubles they had to overcome, they were finally here. They were making a lifetime commitment to each other, a commitment that she would never take for granted.

"These two have made their vows and will say them as a commitment of their love."

Eren shook his head as he breathed a laugh, "Mikasa, I don't think you understand how much you mean to me. There was a time in my life where I was lost, where I was in this dark place and I didn't know how to pull myself out. But you were the light that kept me from fading away, the piece that kept me whole. You've always been there for me, even when we were children. You are my other half, and I can't picture my life without you. I love you so much. You are everything to me, Mikasa. You," His eyes landed on Historia who held Frieda in her arms as Carla sat in Sasha's lap beside them. "All of you are very important to me, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to be worthy of you."

Mikasa couldn't stop the tears from flowing; she was beyond crying. She was bawling her eyes out while trying not to make herself look like a crazy person. She couldn't help it, though. The minister handed her a handkerchief from his jacket pocket, which she took gladly with a shaky smile.

"Eren, I can't remember what my life was like before you came in it. You gave me a reason to fight, a reason to live. You gave me a gift in the form of our daughter, you gave me love that I could treasure. You told me that your love is forever, and I want you to know my love is forever too, and I'm so grateful for you. I want you to know that I'll always support you and be by your side. I'm all yours, Eren. Now and always. I'll love you until the end of my days and you'll never find anyone that will love you as much as I do."

Eren grinned as fresh tears trailed down his cheek, lifting her hands to press a kiss on the back of it.

"Mikasa, do you..."

"I do."

"Eren, do you..."

"I do."

"Now is now my greatest honor to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Eren Yeager. You may now kiss your bride."

Mikasa slowly put her hand on the nape of his neck and pulled him in for a long, tantalizing kiss. She was a married woman, to a devoted man who would love her unconditionally. And he was a married man, to a woman who would stand by his side and walk through fire for him if he asked. They both knew that this was forever. Their

"You're my wife now, Mrs. Yeager," Eren pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaning his own against it. "How do you feel?"

"I think I can get used to that name," She breathed as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."

"And I love you, forever."

* * *

Eren sighed as Mikasa rested her head on his bare shoulder while they swayed to their own rhythm. He trailed a hand down her scarred back, tracing lazy patterns over her skin. She sighs at his touch, aching for more. They were alone now, their naked bodies basking in the glow of the pale moonlight. They were savoring this moment in their new home that Eren built, knowing that this day would forever burn in their brains as their favorite memory.

Eren remembered holding Mikasa's hand as she cut a slice in their wedding cake, which she quickly offered to him. He took a small bite and chewed before offering her and Carla some, who he held on his hip with ease. He was surprised by how much fun he and Mikasa were having. Her happiness was the main goal for all of this. He would've offered her the biggest wedding in the world if she willed it, but she didn't. This was just how she imagined it. Small, intimate, filled with the most important people in the world to her. Nothing could be more perfect...

All the normal rituals were kept from their first dances, the speeches their friends and comrades gave, to Levi's important and unexpected speech. It was all perfect and he never wanted this day to end.

Mikasa lifts her head and wraps her hand around the back of his neck, her lips inches away from his as her breath fans against his skin. Eren waited for Mikasa's lips to touch his own, his self-control slipping away from him. Her soft lips descended, her kiss hesitant at first. Eren groaned in response, one hand threading into her hair while the other descended onto her bare bottom, gripping it possessively.

Her teeth grated against his bottom lip with a sigh, his hands running up and down her thighs before he lifted her in his arms with ease. She gasped in surprise as he set her on the silky sheet-covered bed beside them. She gasped lightly as his hardened erection nestled between her legs, squeezing his shoulders with all her strength.

"You're so beautiful..." Eren bent down to trail nibbling kisses down her shoulder and collarbone.

"Take me," She pulled at his hair, leaving kisses of her own on his neck. "I need you."

Eren lifted her hands above her head, tightening his hold so that she couldn't get away. He pushed a knee between her legs to force them apart slightly, not letting go as he slipped inside of his wife, her moans muffled against the skin of his neck. Eren grunted in pleasure, adjusting himself before going back in. Her warmth was overwhelming as it always did to him, a feeling he would never grow tired of.

"Eren..." she breathed, wrapping an arm around his neck to hold him close. He lifted one of her legs onto his waist, deepening his angle. Mikasa moaned in response.

"Keep making those sounds, Mrs. Yeager."

Her moans grew louder as Eren thrust powerfully into her again and again… each pounding taking them higher and higher.

"Mikasa…" Eren muttered, my eyes clenched tight and sweat glistening on his forehead. Their release both came at the same time, they both let the coil go in our bodies, almost bringing the walls down with their gasping breaths. Eren collapsed on top of her, their sweaty bodies colliding. Mikasa's limbs clung to him, forcing them to get tangled within the messy sheets.

"Is this what we have to look forward to for the rest of our lives?" Eren smiled against her skin and kissed anywhere he could reach.

Mikasa laughed quietly, letting his head rest on her chest, "I hope so. It always feels like the first time with you... "

"I hope that's a good thing."

"It's a beautiful thing," Mikasa kissed his forehead. "But, Eren, we need to add another bedroom."

Eren's brow furrowed in confusion, his arms wrapping around Mikasa's waist as he breathed a laugh, "I didn't expect you to say that. Is there a reason we need one?"

"Eren, in about seven or eight months, we're going to need the extra space. Trust me."

"What's happening in seven or eight months?" he asked as they lifted themselves up. Mikasa smiled as she took his hands and placed them on her flat belly. Mikasa bit her lip, waiting for the realization to hit him.

Eren frowned, confused by the gesture. "Are you feeling okay? You're not sick are you?"

Mikasa shook her head with a gentle laugh, "No, I'm fine, Eren. I'm more than fine. I'm the happiest I've ever been in my entire life."

Eren flashed him his radiant smile. "I am too, Mikasa. You're my wife now. You, Carla, and our friends, we've built an amazing life here. Nothing could make me happier than that. Nothing is more important than our family."

Eren wrapped his arms around her waist and she sank into his warm embrace, loving the strength and protection he offered. She would love this man forever.

"And now we'll be expanding our family...with another baby."

Eren froze at her words and held Mikasa at arm's length, a look of confusion in his eyes. I could see the wheels turning in his mind and I knew the moment the truth dawned on him once his eyes lit up and his smile nearly blinded her. "You're pregnant?"

The tears were already falling. Mikasa nodded as Eren kissed her, and it was a kiss filled with all his love and longing. She could taste his falling tears on her lips. He bent down and he kissed her belly before placing his ear against her bare stomach. Mikasa held him close and she cradled his head in her arms, running her fingers through his hair as they basked in their glow of never-ending happiness.


	15. Epilogue.

"This is beautiful," Eren sighed as he took in the view around him, dressed in nothing but shorts and an open-collared shirt. His wedding was a few weeks ago but he still found the time to relax. He wouldn't get much time once his third child would arrive. He closed his eyes, letting this poignant moment flow over him while he sat alone on the beach. Eren opened his eyes slowly, looking out at the sparkling surface of the river. He looked far out to the horizon and let his eyes wander along its expanse. He could make out the curvature of the world's surface. The effect was subtle but real. With his hands resting on the weathered sand, the family stared quietly out at the never-ending sea, neither of them wanting the moment to end.

The reflected sunlight looked like shiny pennies sparkling on the ocean's crenelated surface, and the whitecaps were spraying sea-foam into the wind. Tiny rainbows sprang up on occasion, prismatic reflections from the water droplets that spread from the crashing waves.

The only sounds they could hear was the swooshing of the surf breaking on the beach, the whisper of the wind, and the distant cries of the gulls. It was an idyllic setting, and Eren couldn't help the swell of pride that filled his chest at what he accomplished, the life he was building for himself and his friends. No...his family.

"Mind if we join you?" Eren heard from behind him and smiled at the voice. He turned to see Armin coming into view from the town walkway with Annie on his side, followed by Jean, Sasha, Connie, Levi, and Hange, all dressed in comfortable clothes like he was.

"Of course," Eren nodded before turning back to the view.

They all sat beside him, looking in the same direction.

Armin smiled softly at the view, nudging his shoulders against Eren's, "You did it."

"No, we did it," Eren corrected him. "All of us."

"I'm just surprised you didn't get us all killed, you suicidal blockhead," Jean commented as he set the picnic basket out for everyone, Sasha quickly skimming through it. "You never fail to amaze me."

"Same," Annie agreed with a sigh, resting her head on Armin's shoulder and holding him close. She remembered her time trying to redeem herself to her old friends when they arrived here. It was no short path to forgiveness but she was happy they finally did. Armin couldn't have been more proud of her patience.

"Still could," Eren shrugged, the corner of his lips tugging at a small grin. "You never know."

"Oh, I'm counting on it," Jean rolled his eyes but couldn't stop his grin.

"These people sure know how to cook, almost better than Niccolo," Sasha groaned at the taste of heated fish on her tongue.

"Dammit, Sasha!" Connie grunted, tearing one of the pieces away from her hand. "Save some for everybody else!"

As they fought tooth and nail for the food, Eren looked back at Levi sat not too far from him in a black long-sleeve shirt, with Hange resting on his arm, her hand on his knee, "Were you able to reach Paradis or Marley?"

Levi nodded affirmatively, "With the ships coming in for trade, we should be able to contact both of them whenever. From the letter I received, it says Commander Magath passed away a year ago from an illness. As second in line, Reiner Braun has taken his place, leading Marley into a new era. Paradis seems to find a new way of running things with a reformed government. There are no more Scouts or Military Police, they're all one now. After a year or two of rebuilding, everything seems to be peaceful for the most part."

"At least I can send a letter to my father," Annie nodded with a sigh of relief. "I want to let him know I'm okay."

"That's good to hear," Eren nods as well.

"It wouldn't have happened without you," Levi said, his eyes staring intently. "I know I don't say this often but... I'm proud of you. All of you. You've come a long way."

Everyone's eyes reached his, shocked by their former captain's display of affection. Hange just smiled while snuggling closer to him as Levi rolled his eyes with a grin, "Don't get used to it."

"Thanks, Captain," Eren said, his chest overwhelmed with pride.

"I'm not your captain anymore," Levi reminded him. "Just call me Levi."

"Not happening," Sasha shook her head, shivering at the thought. "That's too weird, for  _ everyone _ ."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, making Eren laugh at the exchanged words between them. Before he knew it, he was slammed to the ground by two small figures, childlike giggles filling his ears.

"Daddy!"

"Father!"

"My girls," Eren laughed as he enveloped them in his arms, kissing their foreheads. Carla hopped off his chest first, dragging him by the hand with all of her strength.

"Come play with us! You promised!"

"Alright, alright," Eren scooped up Frieda in his arms with a smile and held Carla's hand. "Duty calls."

"Yes it does," Armin smiled at his friend's happiness.

Eren laughed all the way as he chased them around the beach, swinging them around his arms wildly as they wept in joy. Historia and Ymir made their presence known as they sat down with their still rambling friends, watching as Mikasa made her way to them, joining in on the fun. Mikasa scoops up Frieda in her arms, showering her with kisses as Eren places Carla on his shoulders. It takes a moment for them to realize what was going on and they all fell silent, watching the family interact.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Armin sighed with a shake of his head, his smile remaining on his lips. "Right where he belongs, with us. With his family. His home."

"We kept him with us," Historia laced her fingers through Ymir's. "We never gave up on him." Her smile widened as Eren stumbled to the ground with Frieda back in his grasp, laughing as her sister tried to run away from her mother chasing her.

"And we never will..." Levi said, grinning at a distant memory. "Wish you were here to see this Erwin..."

"He is," Hange replied, making him look down at her. He noticed her glasses tucked inside of her shirt, her gaze boring right into his. "He's always with us."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I just have a good feeling..."

Hange grinned as she felt saw a familiar figure hovering over them. She saw Erwin's proud smile looking down on them as she remained in Levi's embrace, their fallen soldiers and comrades behind them. She saw Moblit, Petra, all of them. She knew those smiles, almost better than anyone. It was to say that everything they went through, all of their sacrifices meant something in the end. It led them to this moment and they didn't have to fight any longer. With one last look at his soldiers and the happy family, Erwin looks down at Levi and plants a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Take care of him, will ya?" Erwin asks Hange, tears falling down her cheek.

"Always," she whispered with a nod. "Always."

And just like that he was gone, forever fading away with the wind.

"Hey what's up with you?" Levi asked, wiping the tears away from her cheek. "You alright?"

"I'm more than alright," Hange breathed a laugh, leaning forward to kiss his lips softly. "I'm happier than I've ever been."

Levi grinned at that, lifting her hand in his as he gazed down on it, "Now that I've built you that damn house finally, what do you think about a ring on this finger soon?"

"We have plenty of time for that," Hanga kissed him again before laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Forever, if I have anything to say about it," Levi rested his chin on top of her head, looking back at the beautiful scene before him. The group of friends looked on as Eren had Mikasa on his side now, watching his two little girls play in the water. He rested his palm flat on her belly, her gaze meeting his at the gesture. They said no words, knowing that their love for each other spoke for itself.

"I love you, Mikasa..."

"I know. And I love you more."

Eren grinned and placed his lips on her forehead, pulling her in a full embrace. For the first time in a long time, he felt truly free. And he saw endless possibilities, just waiting to be discovered with his family always by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a part two for the alternate timeline?


	16. Part II:I|A Small Price.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after Eren leaves for Marley, a few days before the raid on LIberio. Mikasa doesn't give birth to Carla and prepare yourselves for antagonist Eren. Love you guys!

"You just love getting me riled up, don't you?"

Levi grunted in pleasure as Hange rolled her naked body across his. Her legs widened over his lap and moved her body in an erotic motion that drove him insane. His hands went to her backside before giving it a hard slap. Hange lets out a loud moan at the impact, her eyes looking down at him as she lifted her hips and lowered herself over his member again, earning another groan from him.

"I don't know what you mean, Captain," She teased him. "I'm just showing you my apprecia..."

Her next words were choked up when Levi pushed further this time, hitting the right spot by rolling her hips into his. She leaned in close and scissored her legs through his so that they were entwined, more connected than anything in the world. Levi placed wet kisses between her breasts' navel as she continued her pace, rolling her breasts into his hand in a rough grip. Hange let out a squeal underneath his touch.

"Keep making those sounds for me, huh?"

Hange gasped and threw her head back, giving him full access to her luscious neck. He immediately latched his lips onto the sensitive skin, tugging it with his teeth. She grabbed hold of his hair, pulling in a gloriously powerful way. She bent down and rested her face in his hair, continuing her rapid pace.

Her nails started scratching marks down his back creating pain and pleasure wrapped into one. She quivered violently as Levi pounded deeper, _rougher_ , skin meeting skin. Her entire body uncoiled without a word. There were just grunts and whimpers as he emptied into her, her release already erupted before. They both let out a sigh of relief as they found their release, and Hange collapsed on top of him. Neither of them dared to move, their bodies pleasantly numb.

"Shit," Levi muttered against the flesh of her chest, now drenched in sweat like his.

Hange smirked slightly as he kissed her lips roughly, disentangling from her. She sprawled across the bed, getting a good view of his backside. He pulled on his underwear as he walked to the small table across the room, the small candles illuminating it with a soft glow. He had read Eren's letter over and over nonstop, trying to make sense of it but couldn't. He grabbed his chin deep in thought, wondering what he could possibly be up to this time.

_'What's going through that shitty head of yours, Eren?'_

Hange smiled softly at his back before she reached over and put on her glasses, grabbing the latest reports off the nightstand beside her, skimming away.

His ears perked up at the sound of shuffling and turned back at her, hungry eyes raking down her naked body that basked in the candlelight, "You're such a tease, you know that?"

She looked over her shoulder and smiled seductively, "Just the way you like me."

Levi lets out a low chuckle and rolled his eyes before they both turned back to their tasks, "What are you doing back there?"

"Reading the weapon shipments we received the Volunteers two days ago," Hange answered. "You?"

"Nothing more important," He lifted the paper up to his face.

They were silent for a few moments, both distracted by their own reading.

"Hey, Levi?" She whispered low enough for him to hear.

"Yeah?"

"When we win, when this is all over...what happens next for us?"

"I...why do you ask, four eyes?" He swallowed the lump in his throat hard, not looking in her direction.

Hange dropped the report from her hand and grazed it against her chin, her expression turning serious as she glanced at the ceiling, "What do you think of me being a mother?"

The question took him off guard, her words clicking in his brain immediately. He looked back at her and stood from his chair this time. "Why do you ask?"

She doesn't answer him, she just keeps her gaze on the ceiling while letting fresh tears fall down her cheek. Levi notices her silence and bends down on one knee, placing a shaky hand on hers, "What's wrong, Hange?"

She turns her head slightly, a small sad smile on her lips, "Levi..."

He looks at her for a moment before it clearly registers in his mind. And suddenly, it was like it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Say something, Levi. Anything..."

He didn't. He just laid a tentative hand on her bare stomach, feeling a small bump under his touch. She was pregnant...she was pregnant with his child. "Shit..."

She laid her hands over his, smiling at the slight shock on his face, "Shit indeed."

"And... you're sure?"

Hange nodded, wiping away the tears, "Besides the morning sickness and the changes in my body, I'm pretty sure."

He nodded slowly, closing his eyes as he took a few deep breaths.

"Are you angry with me?"

Again, he doesn't respond. This time he moved closer to her and brushed a few kisses against her belly, earning a small giggle from Hange. He couldn't help but feel elated at the sound.

"No, I'm not mad."

It only made him want to fight even harder for what was his. His family, his love, his everything.

"I just...I never thought of myself as a father. I never even knew my father," He rested his head on her lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And now..."

Hange ran a hand through his hair, her smile turning somber a little, "Soon, we'll have a little boy or a baby girl to take care of. Maybe one of each someday?"

"Don't get greedy," The corner of Levi's lips raised in the smallest hint of a smile. "Hange..."

Hange lowered her hands to his cheek and smiled sadly at him, placing a kiss on the top of his head, "Can we call off work for one night?"

Levi nodded curtly, pulling her into his embrace. He held her close as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. He didn't know what the future held for them, but he knew one for sure. Hange and this child would always come first...always.

_"Always."_

* * *

"Headaches?"

Eren jumped slightly at the sound of Zeke's voice beside him in the dark alley in Liberio, but he didn't look in his direction. He had gotten used to his presence over the last couple of weeks, getting to know him and who he was. His brother, who betrayed their father and killed his comrades and innocent people. It was a bitter pill to swallow for Eren and it was taking everything within him to not attack him right now. But, he was patient, very patient. He knew the time would come soon.

"A disease unique to the Ackerman clan? Not even from the Titan Research Society from Mister Xavier," He tossed the worn-out baseball in his hands, deep in thought. "Though a lot of records do show Ackermans awakening to their power when their survival instincts are triggered. But ingrained behavior? To protect a host? I'm pretty sure that's not the case."

"Then what is it?" Eren's voice was firm and curt.

Zeke shrugged his shoulders carelessly, continuing to toss the baseball in his hands, "It could just mean that the girl likes you a lot, little brother."

Eren winced at his last words but Zeke didn't notice.

"I see..."

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"...What the hell are you talking about?"

"What are you going to do about the Ackerman girl?"

Mikasa...how he longed to see her beautiful face again. It had been almost a year since he'd last seen her since he left her and his home without saying a word. He knew that if he saw her face, pleading for him to stay or for her to go with him, he would've given in. For her. Because she cared for him that much and would've done anything for him. He didn't deserve her for one second, especially since he knew what had to be done. And then, there was Historia...another complicated matter. Flashes of her alabaster skin pressed against his run through his mind, the night he was sure would have repercussions. Even Mikasa wouldn't be able to forgive that if she knew.

"It's better this way," Eren said without any hint of emotion. "I have four years left at most. What do you think about me having a child?"

"You and Ackermann?" Zeke laughed a bit, staring at him incredulously.

Eren opens his mouth to speak, but closes it, shaking his head, "Forget it. It won't matter once the euthanization plan's in effect."

"So you understand?" Eren turned his head and met Zeke's hopeful gaze. "You support the plan?"

Eren averted his gaze again, tone growing serious as he leaned on the wooden crutch, "I'll be the one to put an end to two thousand years of history under Titan rule. You can count on it. And until that day comes, we just keep moving forward. Isn't that right, brother?"

He could see the sadness hidden in Zeke's eyes, a hint of pride at his words, "That's right, Eren. We're going to save everyone."

_'Idiot...'_

"Well, I would like to make this official with a firm handshake but," He looks down at the dirty baseball and tosses it to Eren, who catches it with ease. "Take this instead. You ready for tomorrow?"

"Not exactly," Eren shook his head as he scrutinized the baseball. "There's one more person I need to talk to..."

* * *

"You want to do what?" Ymir whispered, slightly shocked at his words.

"If our comrades get the letter, they'll be here tomorrow for the show," He tossed the baseball up in the air, catching it a few times. "And that's when we attack."

"But a lot of innocent people will die. Even in that small brain of yours, you know that Eren," Ymir sat down next to him, trying to knock some sense into his head. "There are a lot of shitty people here, there's no doubt about that. But there are some good people here too, innocent children. You'll just be proving them right by attacking and destroying their homes."

"You've changed, Ymir, grown soft," Eren stopped tossing, his cold gaze landing on hers. She was taken by the intensity of them a bit but hid it well. "What happened to the ruthless woman who didn't take shit from anyone and would rather die than be a slave again? Have you forgotten what these people did to you?"

"Who the hell are you to judge me?" Ymir said bitterly. "You don't know what I had to do to survive! Wearing this shitty armband and getting spit on by Marleyans every damn day! Risking my life every day for their own war!"

"And yet you're protecting them, the same people who made you this way. Why?"

"Because..." She faltered her words a bit, thinking about his question a little harder. "I don't know. I guess...this place has grown on me. The thought of killing innocent people without question, _children_..."

"Like they did at my home?" Eren countered, making Ymir gasp a little at his words. "Like they did Paradis and my people? Did they care about the children and innocent people over there? Did they care about my mom getting eaten by a titan? Or Historia for that matter, or anyone?! Don't look at me like I'm the bad guy when they're reaping what they sow!"

"Historia...is she..."

"No thanks to you," Eren confirmed, avoiding her gaze for a mere moment. "Where were you when she needed you the most? Over here, surrendering to the enemy like a coward."

Ymir gasps a little, eyes widening at his words, "That's not fair..."

"It wasn't meant to be fair," Eren said bitterly. "I was there to protect her. I kept her safe from those backstabbing MP's when it should've been you. If you were there, none of that would've happened. I know it and you know it."

"What do you mean you 'kept her safe'?" Ymir concluded, looking for any hint from him. But then he throws this wall up, a wall that blocks off any clues of what he was feeling or thinking. It was very enigmatic.

"You can ask her that yourself if you come with me," He looks ahead of him, watching the patients in the front yard of the hospital wander around. "And you can keep her safe and fight by my side in the war to come. You're the only one I can trust that's capable of protecting her." "

That caught her attention for some reason, suddenly intrigued by his offer. But she had to know something first, "Why, Eren? Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's my destiny to destroy this world, and protect our people and the ones I love. I want us to be free from this, and I'll do whatever it takes to make that happen. Even if people might hate me for it." His eyes landed on hers and she froze under the intensity of his gaze.

She was suddenly mesmerized by him and his strength as if she were under a trance. It was like she understood him, his pain, his hatred. Because it mirrored her own deep down. He was right...she saw that now. He was just doing what he thought was right so he could protect those closest to him, even if they would never understand why. Sounds a bit like herself she had to admit. She remembered leaving Historia, all for her happiness and her safety.

She imagined her in her arms again, holding her close. Her purpose, her entire life's meaning was to protect her at any cost, even if it meant keeping her distance. The Marley military promised her that she would be safe if she cooperated. But from what Eren was saying, only they could protect her, and he would do anything to do so. How could she ignore that? There was no denying that there was a certain aura of strength surrounding Eren and that he was different from the last time she saw him. But, all that mattered to her, was Historia. That's all that would ever matter. So she would keep her safe, whatever it takes.

"Let us burn this world together, and keep our loved ones safe..." He stretched his hands out towards her. "Be by my side, Ymir..."

And for some reason, at that moment, it was like she couldn't say no. She would fight for him, fight for her love Historia, and she would get revenge on those who put her through this hell.

Even if she hates her for it.

"You got it, Yeager," She whispered, entwining her hands with his, a slight shock coursing through her body. "What do you need from me?"

* * *

Ymir stood by Eren's as he looked around at the damage they've caused, and it was the slightest reminder of how it was when Titans invaded his home. But also a reminder of why he was doing what he was doing. He killed civilians, children even. This was inevitable, not avoiding this conflict. He could see the fleet burning from a distance. Ymir could see a few soldiers taking out a few enemies as the city burned in chaos with loud terrified screams that followed. There was no going back now...

"Eren..."

He knew that voice, that sweet delicate voice. Mikasa...

He looked back and saw her standing there, eyes filled with sadness as she looked at him. How long has it been since he'd last seen her face, since he's held her hand or touched her at all?

Her hand was held out for him, begging for him to take it, "Let's go home, Eren. Please..."

He complied with no problem, hearing the clicking sound of her ODM gear, they landed in the ship with a thud, soldiers already headed in their direction. He felt eyes all on him, staring at him in either shock, disbelief, or relief. He didn't know which one he anticipated more. He looked at his comrade's glances, and he wondered a little if they feared him as well.

"Well, aren't you a filthy sight," He heard another voice along with strong footsteps. "Looks like you fell in a pile of shit...Eren."

Eren's eyes looked up at him, his gaze never wavering, "Captain Levi."

Once he stopped in front of him, he knew what was coming. Prepared for it actually, but he would do nothing to stop it. In an instant, he felt a sharp boot colliding with his jaw, knocking back against the wall. Mikasa gasps at the sight, but Armin just holds her back, knowing what would happen if she interfered. Mikasa looks into his eyes and knows deep down that she was powerless for the consequences coming Eren's way.

"This takes me back, Eren," Levi walked forward to him as more soldiers approached to draw their guns on him. "You have a real kickable face, you know that?"

Ymir walks to Eren's side, helping him to his feet.

"And aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Levi mused. "Thought you were dead."

"Not yet."

"And will I have to tie you up next or will you be good?"

"That depends on how the rest of this conversation goes," Levi couldn't help but grin slightly at the challenge she was trying to give him. She was still fierce and bitchy, he'll give her that. He sent her way.

His attention went back to Eren, who stood firm and calm, "Once you're tied up, I'd like to have a longer chat if that's alright with you."

"No problem at all," Eren said curtly. "But I told you everything in the letters I wrote. Did you not understand them?"

His green eyes bore into Levi's dully, and he couldn't help but scoff at him, "I know that face. I used to see it on the rotten shits I met in the underground. I just never thought I'd see it on you." Their gazes were intense, the tension so thick in the air it was hard not to miss it. "Don't look at me like that, you should be happy. Everything worked out exactly as you wanted."

His gaze went to the side and saw a trail of steam leading from the small room, "Zeke's in there?"

"Yeah, that piece of shit's in there. Want to say hello?"

"I'm sure we'll talk soon enough," He sensed more movement from the side, more soldiers coming in from the battle. Jean walked over to the small crowd, with Sasha and Connie by his side, and saluted him with respect.

"Report," Levi told him curtly.

"We're still waiting on Lima Squad, sir."

"And assuming all of them makes it back," Sasha bows her head down somberly. "We lost about six soldiers."

"That's nothing compared to the damage we did to the enemy," Eren heard Floch's voice from his side. They shared a look only the two of them understood before Eren nodded curtly. Floch grins and raises his fists proudly. "Good work, soldiers! We just fought the New Eldian Empire's first battle and it ended in victory! We'll make sure our six fallen heroes do not die in vain!"

The ship erupts into loud cheers, soldiers embracing and smiling at their victory. The comrades just looked at them, not knowing what to say or feel at that exact moment.

"Well, would you look at that?" Levi scoffed again, looking back at Eren, "A 'victory' they're calling it."

"So they are."

Suddenly, Eren heard a clicking sound by the open doorway. He's not sure if anyone else did. His attention was fixed on it as it grew closer and closer, his guard shifted on alert. And then he saw a shock of brown hair and a small figure rolling into the ship, and a rifle aimed right at Sasha. He didn't know what possessed him but he got up to his feet and shoved Levi aside as the shot went off in the air.

_Bang! Bang!_

Eren grunts at a slight pain he feels in his chest, his senses now dialed to eleven. Warm blood is seeping through his jacket, dripping down his torso. He looks down and suddenly notices his hands around a young girl's throat as she thrashed around in his grasp. He doesn't hold her long, tossing her to the floor as if she weighed nothing. Eren grunts again before he falls to the ground.

"Gabi!" Another familiar figure rushed over to the small girl. Falco.

"Eren!" He heard Mikasa's voice call to him as she made her way to his side.

"Gabi? Falco?" Eren looked over to see a shocked look on her face before the soldiers came rushing over to them. He could hear their grunts and whimpers of pain as the soldiers continued their assault, stomping and punching them relentlessly. Eren stood up and felt the blood on his hands, making him a bit angry at the sight.

"Eren?" Ymir nudged her head to the brutal display, asking whether he wanted this to stop.

"That's enough!" Eren yelled, making them all stop their movements. They all moved aside at his command, giving him a good look at the kid's faces. Falco's face was bruised and bloodied, mirrored like Gabi's. They laid there crumbling into a ball, bracing for any hits. Ymir doesn't waste time helping them up, making sure they didn't get away from her. Armin, Mikasa, and the others couldn't help but be shocked at how easily the others moved at Eren's beck and call, without any hesitation. Their gazes were locked on Eren as if they were waiting for his next command.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" She grunts in frustration, shaking her head. "Shit, this complicates things."

"You know these kids?" Levi walked over to examine them.

"Warrior candidates," Ymir sighed, having her hands grip the back of their shirts tightly. "They're just kids who don't know any better. Just hold them captive till we get to the island..."

Levi hums in agreement, looking over at Eren, who was being comforted by Mikasa as blood continued to seep through his clothes. "You alright, Eren?"

Eren looks up with a nod, struggling to stand up as Mikasa holds onto his arm closely. His gaze meets hers for a moment, cold and emotionless as he gently removes her hand from his arm, limping into the other room where Zeke resided.

"I'm fine," He said curtly before opening the door and walking through it.

Mikasa tries to follow him but Armin holds her back once again, shaking his head. He knew that her heart was with him, more than anyone in this room. But this wasn't the time for that, far from it. She would have to wait to talk to him, to wonder what was going through his head. But she wondered when that time would come and hoped that she hadn't lost her Eren yet. That’s what everyone was hoping. That they could find the old Eren before it was too late.

"Eren.." Mikasa whispered to herself, slightly pulling the scarf to her nose to inhale the musky scent."I won't give up on you. Ever..."


End file.
